


Puppet on a lonely string

by lisachan, MrBalkanophile



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate History, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-30
Updated: 2009-05-29
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 56,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Bruxelles, 29 maggio 1985.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Durante la finale di Coppa dei Campioni (ora UEFA Champions' League) tra Juventus e Liverpool, scoppiarono dei disordini all'interno dello stadio a causa di alcuni gruppi di facinorosi inglesi, che sfondarono le reti divisorie tra il proprio settore e quello che ospitava tifosi neutrali e italiani. A causa della ressa di gente impaurita, alcuni si gettarono nel vuoto per evitare di essere travolti, altri si ferirono contro le recinzioni divisorie. Il muro su cui tentavano di arrampicarsi alcuni tifosi crollò, forse a causa della scarsa manutenzione o del peso eccessivo, seppellendo numerose persone.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Trentanove morti, più di seicento feriti, in gran parte italiani. La UEFA squalificò a tempo indeterminato tutti i club inglesi dalle competizioni europee, molti tifosi del Liverpool furono accusati di omicidio e strage colposa. I disordini, purtroppo, non si fermarono qui."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae/gifts).



> **Before you begin...** Hi there, qui parlano _la verduraia di Satana e il fruttivendolo di qualità_ : fino a dieci minuti fa ballavamo la conga e tentavamo di riprenderci dall’immane fatica ma vi diamo ugualmente il benvenuto *amore a pioggia*. Prima di iniziare, però, un po’ di noticine non riguardanti la trama (più o meno) di quella che all’inizio era nota come ‘Quina’ e poi come ‘POALS’, storia con cui abbiamo abbondantemente scassato i maroni a tutto l’universo e oltre.  
> Punto primo: ci andiamo giù pesante. No, non stiamo scherzando, popolo, e non ci riferiamo soltanto alle zozzate esplicite (che pure ci sono e che sarebbe difficile enumerare per intero, dovrebbero essere più o meno una per capitolo, in media XD). Anzi, forse il p0rn, quantunque sia cosa degnissima e meritevole di essere letta, è proprio il meno di questa storia. **Se la volgarità e la crudezza di certe scene dovessero offendervi, o se non siete molto inclini a questo tipo di racconti, chiudete la pagina in qualunque momento. Senza rancore *_*v**.  
>  Punto secondo, questa storia è completa. Se la postiamo un po’ per volta è solo ed esclusivamente per compiacere le nostre malevole e riverite personcine *-*.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Questa fanfiction non è a scopo di lucro. Non si vuole essere lesivi nei confronti delle persone reali descritte. Niente di quanto narrato è realmente accaduto, bensì è semplice frutto di fantasia, pertanto non si pretende di dare un ritratto veritiero di eventi o personalità. Ogni immagine delle persone raffigurate nei banner non è utilizzata a scopo di lucro ma solo ed esclusivamente per esigenze di fanwriter. Le solite puttanate, insomma.

**PUPPET ON A LONELY STRING**  
 _"Here's a story about a little guy that lives in a blue world." (Blue – Eiffel 65)_  
 _"E di persone ce ne sono tante, buoni pretesti sempre troppo pochi." (Xdono – Tiziano Ferro)_

Resta con gli occhi puntati sui suoi e il cellulare attaccato all’orecchio, nell’attesa di un colpo di fortuna che possa raddrizzare sia la situazione catastrofica che si sta svolgendo davanti a lui, impassibile e furibondo testimone, sia quella, ugualmente disastrosa, che sta trascinandosi verso la fine dall’altra parte della pianura, a poco più di un centinaio di chilometri.  
Sprona i ragazzi nel silenzio irreale dei pochi, coraggiosi spettatori che sanno già come andrà a finire – e per quanto lo stallo possa sbloccarsi, nulla impedirà a chi comanda davvero di decidere dei destini di interi patrimoni.  
Un trillo argentino spacca l’atmosfera greve di tensione e rassegnazione. La mafia non ha neanche dovuto operare i suoi piccoli, insignificanti aggiustamenti, per una volta; schiumando di rabbia, tira un calcio a una lattina di soda ancora quasi piena, che si riversa sull’erba secca e sporca.  
Serve il salto di qualità, perché secondo o ultimo non cambia nulla. E il pezzetto di carta ripiegata che crepita sotto le sue dita nervose, dentro la tasca della giacca, gli ricorda che potrebbe anche tentare di trovare un modo sicuro per _dare una spinta_ alla situazione.  
A modo suo, ovviamente.  


* * *

«Fermo dove sei, Gabelić» intima la donna con voce calma e quasi allegra, puntando la Beretta contro il malvivente con aria sicura; alle sue spalle, la sola presenza del compagno – ugualmente armato – le dà uno strano senso di sicurezza.  
Restano lì impalati, tutti e tre, a guardarsi come se non ci fosse altro da fare; poi il criminale scaglia in aria un tavolino e tenta la fuga, evitando per miracolo i colpi di pistola esplosi dai due carabinieri.  
È una fuga disperata, la sua: tenta di seminarli con una sventagliata di mitraglietta, ma non fa neanche in tempo a premere il grilletto che una tremenda fitta di dolore si fa strada dal basso ventre – un calcio nelle palle, forse anche due – e l’agente alto è già dietro di lui a sfilargli l’arma, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.  
«Roberto Gabelić» trilla ancora la donna, puntandogli la pistola alla tempia, «ti dichiaro in arresto. Associazione mafiosa, estorsione, omicidio e resistenza a pubblico ufficiale. Si divertiranno parecchio con te per farti cantare, bello. Filì, ammanettalo.»  
Gabelić la fissa con occhi di brace. «Puttana» sibila, rabbioso, e le sputa in faccia un grumo di sangue e saliva. Mezzo secondo più tardi, metà della testa gli salta via dal resto del corpo in un colpo fragoroso. E un altro mezzo secondo più tardi, Rosalia fissa il collega inebetita.  
«Ma sei un minchione!» esclama. «Quindici giorni buttati nel cesso!»  
Lui la guarda come se avesse detto chissà quale stronzata, limitandosi a inarcare un sopracciglio con aria eloquente.  
«Filì, non mi rispondere nemmeno. La tua non è cavalleria, è una scemenza, oh» sbotta ancora, impedendogli qualsiasi tentativo di spiegarle alcunché – come se lui ne avesse mai avuto la voglia. A malincuore, osservando l’espressione più che impassibile dell’amico, si lascia andare a un sorriso riconoscente.  


* * *

Nio sta attento a modulare opportunamente la voce e a far sì che il male che il coglione di turno gli sta facendo – cazzo, potrebbe anche evitare di pompare così, nessuno lo sta minacciando di far presto – appaia al cliente come una sfumatura di quello che potrebbe anche sembrare piacere.  
Quando lo stronzo se ne va, assestandogli una pacca un po’ troppo forte sul sedere indolenzito e teso e salutandolo in un inglese fluente, se ne resta ancora un po’ sul letto per riprendere fiato, stringendo tra le mani un paio di banconote; la sua erezione preme insoddisfatta contro il piumone verdino per parecchi minuti, prima che si decida a portare una mano sotto il suo corpo, languida, e che le sue gambe si allarghino appena in una posizione che, per un immaginario osservatore, dev’essere terribilmente erotica. Un ghigno compiaciuto fa capolino dal volto affondato nei cuscini, mentre le dita scorrono e stimolano e scivolano tra i glutei e tornano a masturbarlo, in attesa del piacere che il _signore_ di passaggio non ha saputo, o voluto, dargli.

_TBC..._


	2. Capitolo 1

Stringendosi nel cappotto pesante, lungo e un po’ logorato dal tempo e dai rimbalzi continui cui lo costringeva una vita che nessuno, per lui, avrebbe immaginato tanto movimentata, José imbocca il vicolo che gli era stato indicato, senza più nemmeno guardare la piccola mappa disegnata a mano che uno dei suoi collaboratori gli ha consegnato in mattinata.  
La sua fortuna, pensa, introducendosi con navigata disinvoltura all’interno del bordello dall’aria carica di sesso e sudore, è andare a cercare i diamanti dove nessun altro avrebbe mai pensato di poterlo fare. Facile trovare le gemme nelle miniere, facile trovare un talento rinchiuso nel dopolavoro di qualche fabbrica, ipnotizzato dalla routine lavorativa e convinto di non poter avere di meglio che una briscola con gli amici nel finesettimana. Più difficile trovare le gemme fra i cuscini foderati di rosso dei casini nascosti in città, lì dove le aspirazioni non sono solo morte, no: non hanno mai avuto modo nemmeno di germogliare.  
La maitresse lo accoglie salutandolo affabile, la voce arrochita dalle troppe sigarette, il seno inequivocabilmente rifatto – e anche male – e un bambino sulla sedia più lontana dalla porta, troppo simile a lei, a dormicchiare come nel miglior letto del mondo. José la guarda appena: si chiama Helena e tutto ciò che gli interessa sapere di lei lo sa già: che gestisce il posto, che dovrà passare per lei per arrivare a ciò che vuole e che, in buona sostanza, per tenerselo dovrà passarle anche addosso. Calpestandola, probabilmente.  
Non che la cosa lo turbi: non è un brav’uomo, non lo è mai stato, e l’onestà ti porta a dimenticare le buone maniere. Onesto, quello sì, sempre; solo alle sue regole, comunque. Dovrebbe sentirsi in colpa nei confronti di quella donna, che ha avuto dalla vita così poco che toglierle anche quello suona quasi come un atto di crudeltà gratuita, ma la realtà dei fatti – triste, forse, anche se non per lui – è che non riesce a sentirsi in colpa nemmeno nei confronti del bambino – chissà se è l’unico – che, se tutto va come spera, presto si ritroverà senza un padre.  
Il sorriso della donna non s’incrina neanche per un momento quando lui non si accomoda, con la sicurezza di chi vuole essere servito e vuole essere servito subito, e si limita a restarle accanto, in piedi, una domanda palese negli occhi.  
«Il signore ha già qualche idea precisa?» chiede con educazione, stringendosi appena nelle spalle.  
José si guarda intorno con malcelato sdegno. Il posto finge soltanto di essere poco più che rispettabile, in realtà andrà ad aggiungersi alla già lunga lista di bordelli di bassissima lega che ha visitato nell’ultimo anno, e lo farà non appena il suo valore per lui sarà sceso nuovamente sotto lo zero cui appartiene per principio. D’altronde, quando tiri fuori la gemma dal suo involucro di roccia grezza, delle pietre che c’erano attorno non ti curi più.  
Il catalogo è un librone dall’aria consunta e rattoppata. Ha la copertina in pelle ed è tanto sdrucito che José prova del sincero disgusto alla sola idea di toccarlo, perciò non lo fa. Lascia che sia Helena e reggerlo per lui, perfino a sfogliarlo per lui, trattenendosi con maestria su ogni pagina, non troppo né troppo poco, ma tanto l’ha già capito che il signore le idee le ha chiare eccome, sa esattamente cosa sta cercando, vuole solo l’occasione per poterlo dire senza dirlo davvero.  
La pagina – _il tempo_ – si ferma sulla foto di un ragazzo che lo guarda con un'aria di sufficienza, rispetto e dignitoso orgoglio; José potrebbe quasi dubitare che sia un'immagine a due dimensioni. Gli piace.  
Nel vedere il suo indice puntare una pagina precisa, la maitresse esita un decimo di secondo, poi gli sorride svenevolmente.  
«Ottima scelta, signore» recita con l'inflessione dettata dall'abitudine, cercando sotto il bancone il pacchetto di sigarette. Quel "signore" è un'incrinatura che lascia filtrare la luce: per un istante, la mania di José di registrare ogni particolare lo costringe a pensare che, in un mondo diverso, quella donna avrebbe potuto sfondare sul serio, invece di gestire un bordello – e male, perché una tenutaria degna di questo nome non si scopa i suoi protetti, non può scoparseli senza neanche preoccuparsi di restare incinta, e non può permettere che il suo amante e il padre di suo figlio si faccia scopare dal primo signore che si trova a passare di lì.  
José non risponde. Si lascia accompagnare sulla soglia di una stanza e lì attende che Helena vinca le ultime esitazioni e torni all’ingresso, senza più degnarlo di uno sguardo.  
Apre la porta e la gemma è lì, anche se a guardarla in questo momento somiglia più che altro ad una perla grezza. José pensa in un mezzo sospiro che ne avrà da lucidare perché risulti quantomeno accettabile, ma nell’istante in cui entra all’interno dell’ambiente claustrofobico e pesante di sesso decide anche di mettere da parte il lavoro e godersi semplicemente la serata. È il risvolto piacevole del suo mestiere, questo: non dai nulla senza prendere altrettanto, e ciò che prende lui è un _altrettanto_ particolarmente gradito.  
Zlatan – che si chiama Zlatan, non Nio come recita la scheda informativa sul catalogo di Helena – lo guarda esattamente come l’ha scrutato pochi minuti prima dalla foto attaccata alla pagina con lo scotch. La luce nei suoi occhi parla di un ragazzino cresciuto male – o meglio, non cresciuto affatto, altezza a parte – che crede di aver visto abbastanza da poter guardare qualsiasi cosa con la stessa annoiata irritazione.  
José non si abbandona al sorriso che pure sarebbe facile lasciare affiorare alle labbra. Il ragazzino può averne viste tante, ma di sicuro non ha mai visto lui.  
«Nio» dice a bassa voce, e non lo dice per chiamarlo: solo per abituarsi al sapore delle lettere che scivolano sulla lingua, solo per vedere come suonano. Per dirglielo e farglielo sentire finché può illudersi di essere davvero solo Nio. Se tutto andrà secondo i piani – e tutto va sempre secondo i piani – nel giro di qualche settimana Nio non sarà che un ricordo sbiadito e Zlatan starà correndo su e giù per un campo sperduto nelle campagne intorno a Milano.  
Adesso, comunque, non sono a Milano. Adesso sono nella dannata Svezia, che da Milano dista troppi chilometri per poterli contare in un attimo, e adesso non conta nient’altro che questo momento.  
C’è chi direbbe che i suoi metodi non sono onesti. C’è chi direbbe che non è davvero tanto giusto mettere le mani sulle future stelle di uno sport ormai da troppi indicato come maledetto, solo per farli tacere abbastanza a lungo da spiegargli che non è solo come compagni di letto che li vuole.  
Di ciò che dice la gente, a José non è mai importato granché. Lui ha il suo modo di vedere le cose. Quello è, quello resta.  
«Nove» ripete poi, «In riferimento a cosa?»  
Le prime parole di Zlatan sono accompagnate da un ghigno supponente che a José piace davvero. Gli piace perché crede che il rispetto non sia dovuto. Il rispetto lo guadagni. Il rispetto di Zlatan, lui, non lo vuole solo perché è giusto che gli venga dato.  
Oltretutto, non guardare in faccia nessuno è una qualità che nel loro mondo serve, ed è un bene che lui parta così avvantaggiato.  
«Oh be’,» lo sente ridere appena, «a un sacco di cose. Se hai pagato per una di quelle, possiamo anche _discuterne_.»  
José ghigna a propria volta, più che altro perché un tale sfoggio di presunzione, visto dalla sua posizione, è quantomeno comico. Zlatan non sa che la sua vita, al momento, è nelle sue mani. Questo gli dà un potere che lui non può comprendere e che José, invece, capisce alla perfezione. È questo il vero potere, quando governi qualcun altro senza che quell’altro riesca nemmeno ad accorgersene.  
«Discutiamo, allora» lo imbecca soddisfatto. «Da quant’è che fai la puttana?»  
Zlatan aggrotta istantaneamente le sopracciglia, perdendo tutta la propria spavalderia per un singolo momento. Devono averlo chiamato così in pochi e di sicuro non si aspettava che a farlo potesse essere un ciarlone dall’aria stronza che, peraltro, è tanto più basso di lui da rasentare il ridicolo.  
«Non so cosa ti abbiano detto» borbotta quindi, muovendo qualche nervoso passo all’interno della stanza, «ma io non _chiacchiero_. Per quello ci sono gli sfigati due palazzi più in là.»  
José non fa una piega.  
«Ho pagato per avere te.»  
«Hai evidentemente pagato per avere la persona sbagliata.»  
José sospira e sposta il peso da un piede all’altro, più per darsi qualcosa da fare che non per disagio reale.  
«Non hai ancora risposto.»  
«Forse perché non voglio farlo. Chi cazzo sei? Che cosa vuoi?»  
Il ghigno dell’uomo si allarga appena.  
«Sono un cliente. Ogni mio desiderio dovrebbe essere un ordine.»  
«Hai sbagliato favola, stronzo. Senti» gli spara, dall'alto di quei quindici centimetri in più e di quella sicurezza che solo chi fa il suo mestiere può e deve avere, «se sei venuto per scopare, e mi auguro per il tuo cazzo che sia così, non perdere tempo a dire stronzate. Se sei venuto per farti scopare, uguale, e mi auguro per il tuo culo che _non_ sia così. E delle sfumature intermedie me ne sbatto.»  
Il discorsetto non turba più di tanto José; in fondo, Zlatan non è la prima puttana a cui deve insegnare tutto daccapo. Sorride ancora e si appoggia di schiena alla parete, incrociando le braccia sul petto e guardandolo fisso.  
«Spogliati, allora» lo invita, senza insistere oltre. Hanno tempo. Parleranno in futuro.  
Zlatan sospira soddisfatto tra sé quando José glielo ordina. Ha l'impressione – neanche troppo netta, ma se la farà bastare – che si sia deciso a smetterla con le chiacchiere e a darci dentro; del resto in questo momento l'unica cosa che vuole è fare sesso, così il _signore dall'accento strano_ potrà godere, lasciargli una mancia (non è tenuto a farlo, ma in due anni nessuno si è mai lamentato, e lui se ne compiace ogni volta che può) e andarsene di nuovo a 'fanculo. E tutto questo riesce a pensarlo nel tempo in cui scalcia via le scarpe consumate e sfila la maglietta nera, senza che José possa leggergli nella mente. Forse.  
Riesce appena a slacciare la cintura che tiene su i jeans, ancorandoli per miracolo ai fianchi magri e appuntiti, che José s’è allontanato dalla parete ed ha sfilato il cappotto con incredibile disinvoltura, senza mai staccargli gli occhi di dosso. È vestito bene, il – cosa sarà? Di sicuro non è di quelle parti; spagnolo? brasiliano? Non gli interessa davvero – qualunque cosa sia, insomma, è vestito bene. Come non se ne vedono in giro. Via il cappotto, via la sciarpa e sotto c’è un maglioncino dalla scollatura del quale viene fuori il colletto solo un po’ spiegazzato di una camicia azzurrina. I jeans sono scuri e sobri, le scarpe nere ed eleganti. Zlatan lo rimira con una certa soddisfazione. Se ha trovato una gallina dalle uova d’oro, vuole gestirsela per bene.  
È per questo che sorride – solo per questo, si ripete, e d’altronde che altro motivo dovrebbe esserci? Potrà pure essere un fottuto sceicco piovuto da chissà dove, sempre uno stronzo indisponente resta – mentre lascia scivolare la zip verso il basso ed inclina il capo, guardando José con navigata malizia.  
«È inutile sorridere, se non ti piaccio o la cosa non ti diverte preferisco che tu sia sincero» butta lì lo stronzo, naturalmente, con una noncuranza da schiaffi, sedendosi sul bordo del letto con una calma raggelante; il ghigno dell’altro scivola via come acqua sporca gettata da un balcone.  
«È inutile sorridere se non c’è niente per cui farlo.» Gli risponde con altrettanta freddezza, senza smettere di fissare José negli occhi. E poi, però, sorride ancora. «Tu prova a darmi un motivo.»  
José il motivo glielo dà afferrandolo dietro la nuca con una mano – tozza e congelata – e ribaltandolo sul letto. Zlatan non ha il tempo di sorprendersi, anche se avrebbe un milione di buone ragioni per farlo. Non ha ancora capito cosa vuole quell’uomo da lui. O meglio, cosa voglia è un punto ormai chiaro, almeno nell’immediato, ma come lo voglia è già una questione più misteriosa. Per questo, si lascia stendere sul materasso che puzza di sudore e continua a guardarlo, l’espressione priva di inflessioni particolari.  
José lo guarda con un certo compiacimento, come stesse rimirando una statua o chissà che altra opera d’arte. Sembra gli stia prendendo le misure, e forse un po’ lo sta facendo davvero.  
«Voltati.»  
L’ordine arriva secco e deciso. José non lo tocca con nient’altro che non sia quella mano ancora ferma sul collo. Sta prendendo calore, comunque, e sta cominciando a diventare meno spiacevole.  
Zlatan si tira su, puntellando i gomiti sul materasso, e sorride furbo.  
«Ribaltami.»  
«No» ritorce José senza cambiare espressione. «Sei tu che devi voltarti. Perché io ho deciso così.»  
Zlatan è orgoglioso, sì, ma non è stupido. Sorride ancora, rigirandosi sul materasso ed allargando leggermente le gambe.  
«Sei tu che comandi» commenta quasi divertito, mentre con la coda dell’occhio osserva lo sguardo cupo di José scorrergli addosso, lungo la curva della schiena.  
L’uomo strattona da dietro i suoi jeans, un paio di colpi bene assestati e Zlatan, da in ginocchio che era, si ritrova sdraiato sul materasso. José è ancora vestito, dietro di lui, e questo è fastidioso.  
«Hai-» prova a chiedere, ma José si fa strada fra le sue gambe e pressa contro di lui la propria erezione prepotente ed ancora nascosta dal tessuto ruvido dei pantaloni.  
«Zitto» intima atono. «Pensi che vada in giro per bordelli affidandomi alla buona sorte?» e Zlatan lo sente sbottonare i jeans e scartare un pacchettino di plastica dal suono così familiare da costringerlo a un ghigno d’abitudine.  
«Vai spesso in giro per bordelli?» chiede sovrappensiero, mentre si adatta ai gesti secchi e ruvidi di José contrapponendovi i propri, lenti e languidi, e strusciandosi contro di lui.  
«Quando serve» risponde José, stappando il tubetto di lubrificante. «Ed ora sei tu che vuoi fare conversazione.»  
Sì, così pare. E non sa nemmeno perché. Forse perché, per qualche strano motivo, sentirlo così irritato lo intriga. Non capita spesso di trovare piacevole un cliente, per quanto si possa trovare piacevole un uomo simile. A Zlatan il suo lavoro non piace, ma è intenzionato a godersi il momento come può.  
Non fosse già stato chiaro come la dannata luce del sole, Zlatan avrebbe capito senza dubbio di non essere il primo di José per il modo in cui ha preso a toccarlo. Lo prepara con gesti svelti e attenti, usa il giusto quantitativo di lubrificante, non esagera e sa come scaldare l’ambiente; insomma, è perfettamente a suo agio e sa esattamente cosa fare. Non sgarra di un millimetro e Zlatan sbuffa una mezza risata.  
José, inaspettatamente, si offende. Zlatan, altrettanto inaspettatamente, lo capisce – dal modo in cui si pressa improvviso contro di lui, avanzando senza esitazioni all’interno del suo corpo per un paio di centimetri.  
«Preferiresti che te lo sbattessi dentro senza chiedere il permesso?» gli sibila all’orecchio, stendendoglisi addosso. I bottoncini della camicia pressano contro la pelle nuda e calda della schiena, e pressano così tanto da fare quasi male. «Non è mia abitudine, ma posso sempre farlo.»  
«Sei tu che comandi» risponde in un ringhio estenuato. E quasi lo sfida, indietreggiando in un colpo col bacino. Non ha osservato le dimensioni, prima di ficcarsi in quell’epocale casino, ma a giudicare da quanto sente a tatto non sono trascurabili. Rischia grosso a spingersi indietro con questa violenza, ma José, almeno, è sincero: non vuole davvero che sia così, ed infatti si allontana abbastanza da non devastarlo in un colpo.  
Adesso tocca a Zlatan sentirsi quasi offeso. Non c’è cazzo che non possa reggere – e questo l’ha imparato in due interminabili anni di onorato servizio – e non sarà certo il primo stronzo indisponente spuntato dal nulla a contestare il punto.  
«Non c’è bisogno di trattenersi» mugola a bassa voce. «Sono grande e forte.»  
José ricompensa la sua battuta con la prima risata che gli sente addosso da quando è entrato. Non può vedere la sua espressione e, al momento, sinceramente nemmeno la rimpiange. La pressione dentro di lui sta cominciando a farsi interessante.  
Zlatan indietreggia un po’, José stavolta non si scosta.  
«Finalmente» borbotta Zlatan, sistemandosi sugli avambracci e sollevando un po’ le spalle, «ce l’abbiamo fatta.»  
«Scoparti o meno non è mai stato un argomento in discussione, _Nio_ » e sulle sue labbra quella parola svedese scivola con un suono completamente diverso rispetto a quello che è abituato a sentire sulle labbra di Helena – quando gli presenta un nuovo cliente – o su quelle dei suoi _colleghi_. Dev’essere a causa dell’accento. E non ha ancora nemmeno capito da dove venga, perché in quella voce ci sono refusi di almeno un centinaio di lingue. Deve aver viaggiato tanto.  
«Vediamo se è valsa la pena di aspettare tanto, allora» ghigna Zlatan, e proprio non riesce a fare a meno di stuzzicarlo, spingendosi ulteriormente verso di lui. José ha smesso da un pezzo di tirarsi indietro, perciò l’unico risultato del suo movimento è il lento e calibrato affondare della sua erezione dentro di lui.  
Provocarlo è divertente, José pianta le dita nei suoi fianchi e cerca appena di trattenerlo. Zlatan lo lascia fare solo apparentemente: in realtà la presa di José non è _così_ solida e le sue dita non affondando _così_ tanto; lui ha ampio margine di movimento. E José può entrare ancora, oh sì, eccome se può. Zlatan lo accoglie con un mugolio che è solo parzialmente simulato – perché sempre una puttana resta, e le puttane devono saper fare il loro mestiere; José è bravo a muoversi o, per meglio dire, è bravo a stare fermo e farsi sentire comunque.  
Per un secondo, Zlatan pensa che, in fin dei conti, può anche andargli bene così: è lui a condurre, è lui a decidere quanto entri e quanto esca e quando ogni movimento debba avere luogo. È un po’ come scopare da soli, solo che stavolta a scopare da sé è lui, e la cosa non è scontata visto che in genere è il contrario, sono i clienti che scopano da soli fregandosene della sua partecipazione attiva. Così va bene, è perfino piacevole, José sta immobile e si limita ad _esserci_ , lì, dentro di lui, mentre lui è liberissimo di angolare i fianchi nel modo migliore e toccarsi come preferisce perché il tutto somigli più ad un gioco che a una tortura.  
Quest’illusione dura un solo secondo.  
Poi, José comincia a muoversi.  
E, Cristo, è come un’esplosione. D’improvviso la sua presa si fa _davvero_ forte – la carne e le ossa fanno quasi male sotto la pressione ostinata dei suoi polpastrelli – e Zlatan non può fare altro che contrarre quanto più può i muscoli, stringendosi attorno al suo cazzo come neanche una fottuta vergine, nel tentativo di strappargli un mugolio.  
Il tentativo è vano: José non mugola, inspira ed espira appena più faticosamente affondando ritmicamente dentro di lui senza perdere un colpo, preciso, puntuale, perfetto. Zlatan stringe la presa con una mano attorno al lenzuolo e con l’altra mano attorno al proprio cazzo. Si accarezza seguendo i movimenti di José, gli va dietro quando diventano più veloci e martellanti e stringe i denti cercando di non pensare a niente quando sente l’orgasmo avvicinarsi in brividi dal bassoventre.  
Non serve. È il primo a venire, con un sospiro basso e frustrato; si lascia andare contro le lenzuola mentre José spinge ancora due, tre, sei, dieci volte – perde il conto, lo lascia fare – e viene senza un suono, accompagnando l’orgasmo – che Zlatan non sente – con movimenti ruvidi e precisi.  
Non dovrebbe essere imbarazzato – d’altronde, la questione dell’orgasmo nel suo lavoro non è mai stata una questione vera e propria: in genere, da brava puttana, nemmeno viene – eppure lo è. Probabilmente ha a che fare col ghigno supponente che piega in una smorfia le labbra di José, e che Zlatan non vede ma _sente_ nell’aria. Ed è molto più fastidioso così.  
Lo stronzo si allontana, esce in un colpo secco – ed è ancora duro, Zlatan lo sente perché fa male – e perde un po’ di tempo a ripulirsi e risistemarsi. Il primo scorcio di lui che Zlatan si concede – sollevando appena la testa dal cuscino, gli occhi ancora annebbiati dal residuo dell’orgasmo – è la sua schiena, mentre indossa il cappotto, il viso rivolto alla porta, le spalle a lui.  
Non sembra intenzionato a lasciare una mancia.  
«Cos’è,» borbotta, rimettendosi faticosamente seduto, «abbiamo dimenticato le buone maniere, all’improvviso?»  
José si volta a guardarlo inarcando le sopracciglia. C’è della curiosità sincera, nei suoi occhi.  
«Prego?» chiede, fin troppo educatamente, sistemando il bavero del cappotto.  
Zlatan sogghigna e sfrega pollice ed indice in un gesto inequivocabile, mentre inclina appena il capo.  
José gli ricambia un’occhiata indecifrabile.  
«Ho già pagato per quello che mi sono preso» spiega poi, lapidario. «Fino ad ora, non mi pare tu ti sia meritato qualcosa in più.»  
Va via così, senza aggiungere altro. Zlatan non ha nemmeno la forza di tirargli addosso il “pezzo di merda!” che meriterebbe, e si lascia ricadere fra i cuscini con un sospiro esausto. Chiama Helena solo dopo qualche minuto, solo dopo essersi assicurato che sul suo volto non sia rimasta traccia di tutto ciò che ha provato nell’ultima mezz’ora. «Posso prendermi la serata libera?» chiede in un soffio. «Sto un po’ io con Max al posto tuo. Quel tizio ha pagato bene, vero?»  
Sì, il tizio ha pagato bene. E lui può avere la sua serata con Max.

_TBC..._  



	3. Capitolo 2

Helena non avrebbe mai pensato di potersi aggrappare a qualche certezza, a mano a mano che il mondo intorno a lei aveva cominciato a diventare più buio, più pericoloso e infine più schifoso. Neanche Zlatan è stato una certezza, per lei – sì, d'accordo, c'era stata una mezza cosa, in fondo è un bell'uomo nonostante abbia dieci anni meno di lei, e di quella mezza cosa ha pagato le conseguenze a caro prezzo. Non c'è niente di peggio che restare incinta quando tenti di barcamenarti per arrivare a racimolare a fine mese i soldi per pagare la mafia e i ragazzi, tentando di prendere la tua parte per riuscire a buttarti qualcosa nello stomaco, ogni tanto; e non c'è niente di peggio che partorire un figlio bellissimo, perché con la bellezza non si può mangiare – non prima dei quindici o sedici anni, se proprio decidesse di pulirsi le scarpe con la moralità – e che assomiglia pochissimo a lui e tantissimo a lei, con tutte le ovvie conseguenze del caso in quanto a salute cagionevole.  
Poi Zlatan è diventato Nio anche per lei, e si è ritrovata ad aggiungere un'altra foto greve di sensualità lasciva e ormoni inespressi al catalogo; purtroppo o per fortuna, nessuno restava intrigato abbastanza a lungo da una puttana così indisponente – ma nessuno aveva lamentele al riguardo, questo proprio non poteva affermarlo.  
Per questo, anche se non la stupisce che il portoghese sia tornato, un po’, sì, sentirgli chiedere di nuovo di Zlatan la prende un po’ di sorpresa.  
L’uomo sta lì, perfettamente a proprio agio, dice “Nio” e la guarda, come se tanto bastasse. Helena annuisce compitamente, intasca la paga – è di nuovo più abbondante rispetto a quanto Zlatan non valga, almeno per quanto ne sa lei – e lo accompagna alla porta. Ancora una volta, lui non si muove finché non la vede allontanarsi; lei lo capisce e va via dopo un ossequioso cenno col capo, lasciandoli soli, lui e la porta, a dialogare silenziosamente finché José non si sente abbastanza tranquillo da aprirla e introdursi all’interno della camera scura e silenziosa.  
Zlatan è disteso sul letto, ansima un po’ ed è sudato. Ha appena finito di scopare, è evidente, e mentre José medita di tirar fuori più soldi di quanto al momento possa permettersene per impedire che la cosa si ripeta, si volta a guardarlo. E spalanca gli occhi.  
«Tu» sibila infastidito, «Di nuovo.»  
«Anche a me fa piacere rivederti.» risponde più affabile di quanto vorrebbe – di quanto si meriti l'altro, senza dubbio; un vago sorriso si fa strada sul volto, incurante del fatto che Zlatan lo stia guardando con gli occhi socchiusi, come una belva pronta a colpire.  
Sì, gli farà proprio comodo uno così.  
  
«Io non ho parlato di piacere» borbotta Zlatan, mettendosi a sedere e puntellandosi con una mano sul materasso, mentre l’altra va a ravviare la frangia scomposta sulla fronte. «Cosa cazzo sei tornato a fare?»  
«Mi sembrava che la nostra conversazione si fosse interrotta bruscamente, l’ultima volta.» risponde José, sfilando disinvolto il cappotto e poggiandolo con noncuranza sulla spalliera dell’unica sedia della stanza.  
«Questo perché io non sono uno di quegli sfigati che parlano… non so nemmeno come cazzo ti chiami.»  
«Non è importante, al momento.» scrolla le spalle, avvicinandosi al letto con passo sicuro.  
«Non è importante perché tu non dovresti essere qui.»  
José non può fare a meno di notare, con un certo compiacimento, come per Zlatan sia impossibile dire una cosa simile senza distogliere lo sguardo. Pianta entrambe le mani sui fianchi, chinandosi appena per guardarlo comunque negli occhi.  
«Sono un cliente come un altro» ghigna furbo, «Vuoi perdere la tua percentuale di oggi?»  
«Tu non saresti comunque altro che un minimo della mia percentuale di oggi.» gli fa notare in un ringhio frustrato, mentre torna a guardarlo con aria furiosa.  
«Sono un minimo garantito. E non puoi negare che ti sia piaciuto, l’altra volta.»  
  
Zlatan sbuffa, perché lo stronzo ha ragione su entrambe le cose. E perdere, seppur con uno scarto minimo, non rientra nei suoi piani abituali: anche quando i clienti occasionali lo fottono, magari senza un briciolo di riguardo, riesce sempre a trasformare una scopata poco piacevole in qualcosa di più fruttifero, che sia un extra per la bella serata o qualche aggancio un po' più in alto del solito.  
«Il mondo dev'essere parecchio duro con le puttane. Più di un cazzo male assestato.» continua sprezzante.  
«Non ho mai pensato fosse così facile farsi strada. Avevo quattro anni quando il mondo si è fatto fottere da quattro stronzetti, sai, e tu ne avevi parecchi di più. Quindi smettila di sparare cazzate, smettila di girare intorno al fatto che sei in un bordello, sta' zitto e fottimi.»  
José sembra non pensarci nemmeno – appare profondamente disinteressato a tutto ciò che non lo riguarda direttamente. «Nella vita c'è chi si fa largo a suon di pugni, chi uccide e chi monta castelli di bugie. Io ho il mio metodo, Zlatan. Puoi pensare che sia quello speciale, quello giusto, e io non te lo impedirò.»  
«Non mi chiamo Zlatan.»  
«Nio è un nome del cazzo. Letteralmente.» ghigna. Zlatan scoppia in una risata forzata, accarezzandosi l'inguine con aria lasciva.  
José gli lascia scorrere addosso lo sguardo e si inumidisce brevemente le labbra, e questo rende la risata di Zlatan un po’ più sincera. Niente da fare, c’è qualcosa, nel modo in cui quell’uomo lo guarda, che lo fa rabbrividire di piacere. Sembra desiderarlo come non s’è mai sentito desiderato. Ed è abituato a sentirsi desiderato in così tanti modi e con così tanta intensità che l’idea di aver trovato qualcuno che possa desiderarlo in un modo ancora diverso e con un’intensità ancora superiore un po’ lo sconcerta.  
Si tira un po’ indietro sul materasso e José non ha bisogno di sentirsi ripetere l’invito ad alta voce: lo segue, arrampicandosi sul letto davanti a lui e costringendolo ad allargare le gambe con un colpetto delle ginocchia. Essere completamente nudo ed avere la pelle ancora umida di sudore – ed essere ancora dannatamente eccitato per la scopata che non è riuscita a farlo venire non più di dieci minuti prima – non aiuta decisamente il suo autocontrollo, e perciò José ghigna supponente appena lo sente strusciarsi contro di lui in cerca di sollievo per la propria dolorosa erezione. Il tessuto dei suoi vestiti, sfregandosi contro la sua pelle calda, provoca un contrasto che è insieme quanto di più piacevole e quanto di più fastidioso abbia mai sentito addosso.  
Zlatan non ha idea di cosa stia succedendo con quest’uomo. L’unica cosa che sa è che la situazione nel complesso non gli piace. E non gli piace almeno quanto gli piace.  
  
«Mi hanno detto» sussurra José, chinandosi a mordergli il collo, «che palleggi con le gomme da masticare.»  
Perso com’è sulla scia di morsi che gli tempesta la pelle, Zlatan non lo capisce.  
«Mhn…?» biascica, ancorandosi alle spalle dell’uomo per spingersi contro il suo bacino in modo meno disarticolato e di gran lunga più soddisfacente, «Di che cazzo stai parlando?»  
José sogghigna contro la sua pelle e lo tiene fermo per i fianchi, impedendogli di muoversi come preferisce.  
«Mi hanno detto che palleggi con le gomme da masticare.» ripete, risalendo con la lingua la linea della sua mascella.  
Stavolta Zlatan lo capisce.  
«Che stronzata» ansima, cercando di forzare la sua stretta, «Scopami e basta.»  
«Non puoi parlare  _e_  scopare?» chiede José, divertito, sbottonando lentamente i jeans.  
  
«No, cazzo» ringhia lui, mordendogli un lobo con una certa violenza, «Tu parli troppo, per i miei gusti.»  
«Dovrai imparare a fare più cose per volta, se vuoi fare strada.» lo avverte, scendendo ad accarezzarlo ruvidamente fra le gambe.  
«Dio, sì» grugnisce Zlatan, «Stai zitto, usala meglio quella cazzo di bocca.»  
José non risponde e continua ad accarezzarlo, e Zlatan si è appena accomodato per un attimo nell’illusione – vana – che si sia finalmente deciso a tappare la fogna per scoparlo come si deve – Dio, al solo pensiero rabbrividisce di voglia – che lo stronzo, come niente, riprende a parlare.  
«Allora, è vero che palleggi con la gomma da masticare?»  
Zlatan si ferma e spalanca gli occhi.  
«Perché cazzo t’interessa tanto?» chiede gelido, allontanandosi da lui di qualche centimetro.  
«Semplice conversazione, suppongo.» risponde José, smettendo di accarezzarlo e guardandolo fisso.  
«Mi sembrava fosse chiaro il concetto: io non parlo.»  
  
«Mi sembrava fosse chiaro il concetto: tu fai quello che ti dico io.»  
E la sua mano è ancora stretta attorno alla sua erezione, il suo corpo troppo vicino per non desiderarlo e quella bocca troppo stronza per non sentire il bisogno quasi fisico di tapparla a modo suo. Ma Zlatan è una puttana, non un servo. Ed è davvero orgoglioso. Non stupido, ma orgoglioso. Perciò neanche ci pensa un secondo, prima di piantargli entrambe le mani sul petto e rovesciarlo per terra, fermandosi poi a guardarlo con aria furiosa dal letto, mentre José, piantando entrambe le mani sul parquet scricchiolante e sudicio che ricopre il pavimento, inarca le sopracciglia e lo fissa sgomento.  
«Fuori di qui» intima Zlatan, indicandogli la porta, «Non tornare, o giuro che ti spacco la faccia, Cristo santo» José fa per aprire la bocca e protestare, ma Zlatan non gliene lascia il tempo. «Fuori di qui!» ripete deciso.  
E José si alza. Si muove lentamente verso la sedia, recupera il cappotto e lo indossa dopo essersi risistemato alla meno peggio.  
«Forse è vero» lo sente ringhiare astioso mentre liscia il colletto della camicia, «Non vali granché la pena. E probabilmente non sei nemmeno quello che sto cercando.»  
«Allora non tornare e vai a ‘fanculo, stronzo di merda!» sbotta Zlatan, stringendo i pugni.  
Mentre lo osserva uscire, pensa che adesso l’unica certezza che ha è che di sicuro quello stronzo non tornerà. Può scommetterci tutto quello che possiede.  


* * *

  
José torna come se non fosse accaduto nulla. Helena lo accoglie come se non fosse accaduto nulla. Il culo di Zlatan, tempo trenta secondi, lo accoglierà come se non fosse accaduto nulla. La cosa è vagamente destabilizzante e assolutamente imprevista.  
  
Lo stronzo entra tranquillissimo, sfila il cappotto e lo lascia lì sul solito schienale della solita fottuta sedia, e poi lo guarda. Come stesse aspettando qualcosa da lui.  
«Be’?» ha anche il coraggio di chiedere. «Che ci fai lì impalato? Spogliati.»  
Zlatan si alza in piedi e lo guarda. Incerto fra le varie possibilità, nel mentre sfila la maglietta.  
«Ti avevo detto di non farti più vedere.»  
«E io ti ho ignorato» risponde lui, sbottonando lentamente la camicia. «Conversazione?»  
«Sì, direi che a questo punto servirebbe» confessa nervosamente Zlatan, slacciando i jeans. «Perché continui a tornare?»  
«Il tuo culo non è una risposta sufficiente?»  
«Lo sarebbe, se tu non fossi lo stronzo fuori di testa che sei.»  
José ghigna furbo.  
  
«Mi conosci già così bene?»  
Zlatan lo imita, sfilando i pantaloni e scalciandoli lontano.  
«È facile venire a capo di quelli stronzi come te. Siete stronzi, tanto basta.»  
E non riesce a dire altro, perché il secondo dopo le labbra di José sono pressate contro le sue, lui lo sta tirando verso il basso con una mano piantata di prepotenza sulla nuca e Zlatan, naturalmente, non capisce più un cazzo. I baci non fanno parte delle regole del gioco. I baci sono off-limits. Cristo, non ricorda di avere baciato così neanche Helena. Eppure eccolo lì che gli si scioglie sulle labbra – le labbra di uno stronzo, peraltro. Fosse almeno una cazzo di persona per bene. E invece no, è uno stronzo e basta. Uno stronzo che lo sta facendo uscire di testa, per di più.  
Lo afferra per le spalle – le mani vagano ovunque – e lo trascina verso il letto. Non gli importa che sia uno stronzo e non gli importa ammattire: lo vuole sentire dentro adesso, subito, e non permetterà a José di rovinare tutto riaprendo a sproposito quella boccaccia di merda. Lo terrà impegnato con la lingua, se proprio deve – e non è nemmeno un dovere tanto spiacevole.  
Ha appena il tempo di ricadere sul materasso, che José gli si è già infilato fra le gambe e sta premendosi contro di lui. E lui mugola, andando incontro alle sue spinte e annullando l’universo intero, perché per quello che gli frega al momento può anche esplodere il bordello con loro dentro, José è tornato anche se non avrebbe avuto motivo di farlo e questa cosa, per quanto stupida, per quanto ridicola, per quanto assurda, lo fa impazzire.  
Lo lascia entrare stringendoglisi attorno più che può, graffiandogli le spalle e mordendogli il collo. José ride sulla sua pelle.  
«Sei arrabbiato, mh?» lo prende in giro, e Zlatan risponde con un altro morso, reclamando le sue labbra.  
José si lascia coinvolgere nel bacio e ne prende il controllo, schiacciandolo con forza contro il materasso e spingendoglisi dentro con calma. È addirittura irritante, cazzo, se c’è una cosa che Zlatan sa, adesso, è che vorrebbe essere fottuto quasi con violenza. Perché lo odia eppure l’ha aspettato. Ed odia averlo aspettato anche più di quanto odi lui.  
  
Viene con un ringhio e lo soffoca fra le sue labbra, José ride e si prende il proprio tempo – spinte lunghe e lente, come al solito, sembra che quest’uomo riesca a godere solo così, solo coi propri tempi, e non sono mai tempi frenetici – prima di svuotarsi contro il preservativo e respirargli addosso per un lunghissimo istante, in seguito al quale si separa dal suo corpo – e Zlatan ci ha provato, a trattenerlo, solo che si è fermato quando si è reso conto di quanto discutibile fosse, come gesto, stringergli le braccia attorno alle spalle e costringerlo a lasciarsi abbracciare.  
«Vali la pena» gli concede José in un mezzo ghigno, sistemandosi sul letto neanche fosse a casa propria, «Anche se sei insopportabile.»  
“Io, eh?”, pensa Zlatan con un mezzo sorriso. Ma non lo dice, perché dirlo adesso implicherebbe mandarlo via. Steso accanto a lui, senza nemmeno toccarlo, ma col calore del suo corpo che arriva chiarissimo nonostante quei due centimetri che li separano l’uno dall’altro, che José si alzi e vada via è esattamente l’ultima cosa che Zlatan voglia. E quindi, tace.   


* * *

  
José Mário dos Santos Mourinho Félix – è il nome completo che campeggia sulla carta di identità, anche se di questi tempi non c'è da fidarsi nemmeno più di quelle – si sta lavorando con abilità consumata sia Helena che Zlatan. La grassona caraibica che gestisce la casa di transessuali e stalloni cubani, trecento metri più in là, rimpiange amaramente di aver preso a calci, a suo tempo, l'unico ragazzo che sembra interessare a un uomo che non sa far altro che svuotare il portafogli per svuotare le palle, almeno apparentemente. Helena gongola con compostezza, senza sapere che José pensa solo ai suoi scopi (non ultimo, far sesso con quello che è diventato più di una piacevole abitudine) e se ne sbatte del suo successo come tenutaria; successo molto labile, peraltro, vista la sua inettitudine a separare la vita privata dal lavoro – la pancia curva è fonte di malelingue all'interno del suo stesso casino.  
Dal canto suo, Zlatan può dichiararsi quasi felice – almeno, per il concetto idiota di felicità che è riuscito a imporsi in due anni di onorata e fottutissima carriera. Non tanto per i soldi, perché anche prima era comunque la puttana di maggior successo lì dentro, e il fatto che José stia portando un flusso ragionevole e costante di denaro è un optional gradito, ma era pur sempre possibile farne a meno. No, è che scopare con lui gli  _piace_ , se è possibile che la testa di un povero cristo che si fa scopare per soldi da un ninfomane portoghese concepisca una cosa del genere. Gli piace sentire mentre entra dentro di lui, con decisione e allo stesso tempo con una cautela che lo fa sorridere, gli piace quando ogni tanto tappa quella bocca che parla troppo, gli piace la routine che si è instaurata tra di loro, sempre uguale ma sempre diversa ogni volta che Helena lo saluta con un sorriso meno svenevole e più sincero. Il labbro superiore appena increspato significa che la giornata gli è andata bene. Le guance appena incavate come dopo uno sbuffo marcato, noia. Più è incazzato e più lo scopa con calma, quasi volesse trasferire a lui in questo modo tutta la sua frustrazione. Gli occhi che brillano possono significare qualunque cosa, ancora non ha imparato ad associare a loro qualcosa di fisso e immutabile; del resto, José può avere qualsiasi espressione quando entra nella sua stanza, ed è certo che riuscirà a sconvolgere di nuovo tutti i suoi schemi mentali.  
Nonostante la sua reticenza, poi, sono riusciti anche a fare un po' di conversazione (mai, mai scontentare un cliente al punto da impedirgli di tornare; Helena gli avrà ripetuto una sessantina di volte questa regola, ma lui non l’ha mai seguita prima); Zlatan sa un po' di cose di lui – niente di eclatante, a parte le sue origini portoghesi, appunto, e che viaggia per bordelli ogni volta che può – e José sa molte cose di lui, perché è lui a chiedere ed è Zlatan a rispondere.  
Dopo aver indugiato un po' più del solito con i preliminari, e dopo che Zlatan ha scoperto che José è bravo a fare pompini almeno tanto quanto a riceverne, che le sue mani tozze adorano scorrere su tutto il suo corpo e che il suo corpo adora che le sue mani tozze lo accarezzino così, nell'altro isolato comincia l'inferno; una ventina di colpi di fucile, alcune sventagliate di mitraglietta e un paio di esplosioni – probabilmente auto date alle fiamme e saltate in aria. La bocca di José non si ferma, quella di Zlatan neppure, ma dalla finestra sentono il rumore del portone chiuso a chiave ed entrambi capiscono che Helena, almeno per stasera, ha chiuso bottega; la balena di Haiti, a giudicare dagli strilli isterici, l'ha chiusa per sempre.  
  
José prende fiato, continuando a masturbarlo con la mano per qualche altro istante, e passa distrattamente la lingua sulle proprie labbra, inseguendo un pensiero niente affatto irrealizzabile. Quando si volta – e lo fa spontaneamente e senza quasi nemmeno cambiare espressione – Zlatan lo guarda con vago sconcerto.  
«Che c’è?» lo apostrofa lui, in una mezza risata ironica. «Non eri abituato a svolgere entrambi i tipi di  _servizio_?»  
Zlatan deglutisce e resta immobile. Si sente congelato e non capisce nemmeno perché.  
«… non con te.» ammette alla fine, confuso e un po’ agitato.  
José allunga una mano e se lo schiaccia contro, afferrandolo per i fianchi.  
«Abituati in fretta» sibila, tornando ad appoggiarsi al muro, «Non ho tempo per i ritardatari.»  
È incredibile come le sue risposte del cazzo riescano sempre, invariabilmente, a farlo imbestialire; Zlatan spinge in fondo con una violenza che stupisce per primo lui stesso, e José si inarca e scivola a terra sotto le sue mani. L’immagine in sé, a guardarla da fuori, dev’essere squallida, quasi da nausea – no, è lui a sentirsi squallido mentre afferra l’uomo per i capelli e tira; José geme e ringhia, e si tira su, issandosi sulle ginocchia.  
Non vuole scoparlo in quel modo, Zlatan si rifiuta. Quello non è un uomo che vada scopato a quattro zampe come un animale. Adesso sono entrambi sulle ginocchia, adesso va bene, adesso può stringerlo alle spalle e alla vita e farsi sentire fino in fondo come preferisce. Adesso sono pari, con José non accetta niente di meno. Né niente di più.  
  
Giù in strada, quattro colpi di fucile hanno seccato la maitresse mulatta. Zlatan non ne sentirà la mancanza, e dal modo in cui mugola mentre entra ed esce da lui probabilmente non sentirà la mancanza di niente e di nessuno, se e quando José uscirà dalla sua vita. Il più tardi possibile, aggiunge, venendo con un ringhio più roco e appagato che mai.  
Restano immobili per un quantitativo di tempo che Zlatan non riesce a contare, e lui fa sinceramente fatica a tenere ferme le mani e non accarezzare il corpo di José in un modo che sarebbe indubbiamente tenero – e quindi indubbiamente poco opportuno. Dovrebbe smetterla, dovrebbe staccarsi da lui e dovrebbe, Cristo, sbattere la testa contro una lastra di cemento per tornare in sé. Non è affatto felice di quello che gli sta facendo quell’uomo. Non va per niente bene così.  
Restano immobili fino a quando non sentono il campanello squillare, ed allora Zlatan ricorda improvvisamente chi è, dov’è e che, mentre lui e José scopavano come se nel mondo non esistesse nient’altro, fuori infuriava la guerra e Yara veniva massacrata e lasciata lì a morire in un lago di sangue e carne spappolata. Perciò si allontana da lui – José lo lascia andare con un ringhio appena udibile – e si rimette in piedi, infilando i pantaloni a casaccio – fossero anche al contrario, non se ne accorgerebbe: tutto quello che gl’interessa al momento è sbirciare di fuori, controllare che sia tutto a posto e poi tornare indietro per vedere se José ha ancora qualcosa per lui.  
Quando si affaccia alla porta, nota che Helena ha già aperto e sta discutendo con un uomo dall’aria poco raccomandabile – tanto quanto è poco raccomandabile la pistola che si intravede chiaramente uscire dalla tasca dei jeans sdruciti che indossa.  
Zlatan digrigna i denti.  
«È tutto a posto, da queste parti, giusto?» chiede il tizio, con addosso un sorriso da schiaffi che Zlatan spazzerebbe volentieri via a sprangate.  
Helena annuisce con aria tesa, senza guardarlo negli occhi.  
«Continuerà ad essere tutto a posto se qui continuerete a contribuire all’economia della città.» sorride ancora quello, sempre più stronzo e  _angelicamente_  sicuro di sé. Helena allunga una mano oltre il bancone, alla ricerca dei soldi da consegnare, e Zlatan si chiude la porta alle spalle con un grugnito frustrato, tornando a guardare all’interno della stanza.  
  
José, nel mentre, s’è tirato in piedi e s’è messo a sedere sul letto, e sta controllando un’agendina con aria disinteressata – il tipico atteggiamento che ha qualcuno che fa qualcosa solo per occupare le mani in attesa del resto.  
«Non sopporto più questa situazione di merda» ammette in un sospiro, lasciandosi andare seduto al suo fianco, i gomiti appoggiati sulle ginocchia piegate e gli avambracci a pendere nel vuoto fra le gambe, «Odio questo posto.»  
José scrolla le spalle, sembra disinteressato.  
«Allora dovresti andare via» dice semplicemente. L’attimo dopo è in piedi. Il minuto successivo è andato via. Cinque minuti dopo, Zlatan è ancora lì immobile sul letto. E ne sente la mancanza.  
  
 _TBC..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell'autore maschio:** no, per quanto possa aver amato scrivere e leggere ogni singola parola di questa storia non mi sarei mai aspettato una risposta del pubblico così massiccia. E ora l'autrice femmina dovrà raccogliermi con scopino e paletta. *defunge*  
>  **Note dell'autrice femmina:** *raccoglie con scopino e paletta il defunto autore maschio e sparge amore sulle fangirl*


	4. Capitolo 3

«Normalmente non permettiamo ai nostri...  _impiegati_  di incontrare i clienti al di fuori dei locali dell'impresa.»  
José la guarda indifferente. Se l'era aspettato, dopotutto, e comincia a posare sul bancone cinque banconote da cinquecento. La prima è appena strappata agli angoli, la seconda e la terza sono incredibilmente sudice, la quarta ha un messaggio molto volgare sul bordo su una “calda venezuelana”, scritto con la matita rossa, e la quinta è tenuta insieme da uno strato molto spesso di scotch polveroso.  
Helena non vede duemila e cinquecento euro tutti insieme da parecchi mesi. Duemila e cinquecento euro che non dovrà devolvere alla  _protezione locali –_ denaro sonante che le fa troppo comodo per poterlo rifiutare a cuor leggero, senza dubbio.  
Si guarda lo smalto sbeccato sulle dita, e rapidamente decide di intascare le banconote senza commenti, come a voler toccare con mano un'illusione meravigliosa.  
Max piange nel sonno.  
  
È un bell'appartamento nel centro di Stoccolma. Non ha senso che José abbia affittato apposta un loft del genere, o che abbia chiesto a un amico compiacente di lasciargli campo libero per qualche ora; i locali dello Stjärna sono anzi più discreti, per quanto non si possa negare che la classe sia qualcosa di parecchio estraneo.  
Zlatan è a disagio di fronte ai divani rossi – troppo ben tenuti, sempre meno sensato, – alla mobilia in stile mitteleuropeo e ai riscaldamenti in funzione; niente quadri o foto alle pareti, niente ninnoli o paccottiglia varia, né dozzinale né preziosa. Dopotutto, pensa, chi ha soldi da buttare in idiozie del genere? Ci sono troppi ladri e la polizia, di questi tempi, raramente è qualcosa di più che una parola sul dizionario.  
Si pulisce distrattamente le mani sui jeans e si siede sul bordo del divano, in attesa che José faccia ritorno dall'altra stanza; tra le braccia, continua a reggere il cappotto sdrucito.  
«Hai intenzione di tenertelo lì ancora per molto?» gli dice sprezzante José, guardandolo dalla soglia con una smorfia che non gli ha mai visto in faccia – dovrebbe essere catalogata sotto "divertimento supremo", forse. «Poggialo sul divano, o dallo a me.»  
Zlatan ci pensa su parecchio, poi si alza e gli si avvicina. «Dimmi dove. Lo poso io.»  
Ecco, ora è proprio un sorriso, non può neanche classificarlo come "smorfia". «In fondo al corridoio. Se hai bisogno, a fianco c'è il bagno.»  
Zlatan alza un sopracciglio. «Più tardi, magari.» dice a voce bassa, avviandosi nel disimpegno. Sì, è una prova di fiducia quella a cui José l'ha appena sottoposto, e si sente in dovere di portarla a termine; in fondo, anche se ha affittato una puttana e basta, finora con lui si è comportato in modo irreprensibile. È un onesto bastardo, che pretende che il lavoro si faccia bene (e lo fa bene, non c'è dubbio) e che il rispetto riesce a guadagnarselo.  
Non può negare che abbia più classe di molti altri clienti messi insieme, no. Gli stronzi lo affascinano, ma appunto, essendo stronzi, non si fanno vedere più di una o due volte – generalmente spariscono dalla sua routine in due casi, quando provano a fregarlo o quando decidono di provare a fregare qualcun altro.  
José invece lo cerca ancora, non si è ancora stancato, resta sempre un po' di più rispetto a quanto concordato ma paga sempre un po' più di quanto sarebbe necessario. Helena se la passa meglio del solito, ed è in questi momenti che tutti ci guadagnano – gli altri impiegati, lo Stjärna, la donna delle pulizie, Max e gli angeli della mafia. E, oh, anche José ci sta guadagnando qualcosa; lo  _intuisce_  dalle smorfie (sempre diverse, dev'essere un'arte innata) che fa ogni volta che se lo scopa, ma non saprebbe dire altro sulle sue intenzioni.  
José è compiaciuto quando torna in soggiorno dopo un minuto e mezzo in cui Zlatan ha fatto esattamente quanto concordato – ovvero, ha posato il giubbotto nel guardaroba e basta.  
«Siediti lì.» gli ordina, indicandogli il divano rosso a tre posti su cui si era già seduto qualche minuto prima. Stavolta si stravacca letteralmente per metà della lunghezza, sotto gli occhi attenti di quell'uomo così pazzo da aver bruciato uno stipendio – uno stipendio vero, di un lavoro vero; forse anche due, dai – per averlo lì, in casa sua, a stravaccarsi sul suo divano. Ghigna, sollevandosi la maglia con gesto apparentemente casuale e scoprendo appena le linee terminali degli addominali – desidera che gli salti addosso e la finisca, per una volta, perché il gioco si sta trascinando da un bel po'.  
«Copriti, stronzo, nessuno ti ha detto di fare spettacolo sul divano.» è il commento brusco e arrogante di José. Il sorriso di Zlatan si affievolisce in un faccino colpevole da cane bastonato, ma neanche questo sembra attaccare con lui. José comanda e lui esegue, non c'è niente da fare.  
Si guardano per quello che, almeno a uno dei due, sembra un tempo interminabile; ma se lo sguardo di Zlatan, almeno, a intervalli regolari vaga per il soggiorno alla ricerca di qualcosa di interessante, prima di tornare a guardare José, quest'ultimo continua a fissarlo come chissà cosa.  
L'attesa per ciò che potrebbe anche non arrivare mai (in fondo ha pagato una tariffa maggiorata per dodici ore, e dopo aver comprato quel tempo a un prezzo così alto potrà pure farci quello che vuole), quello sguardo che lo inchioda in quella posizione troppo comoda e, soprattutto, una sensazione che neanche riesce a spiegarsi razionalmente. È un cocktail devastante, sì, e sono le sue parti basse a subirne le conseguenze peggiori, strette come sono sotto due strati di tessuto che tirano dolorosamente.  
«Allora farei una doccia.» mormora atono, nascondendo il tremito di eccitazione e pregustando ciò che l'aspetta.  
In quel «Fai come se fossi a casa tua», però, c'è tutto il sarcasmo del mondo.  
  
La sorpresa più grande, finora, è la doccia con le pareti scorrevoli; se è vero che non dovrà reggere una tendina con una mano e il rubinetto con l'altra come fa di solito, è altrettanto vero che quel guscio di vetro gli sembra l'antitesi di quella "intimità" che una doccia dovrebbe offrire. E questa impressione è confermata due minuti dopo: il tempo di sfilarsi i boxer e di farsi strada cautamente all'interno, e già si è accorto che José è entrato in bagno – senza bussare: è casa sua, no? – e si è seduto su uno sgabello proprio di fronte alla cabina.  
Apre l'acqua (calda, istantanea... da dove prende tutti questi soldi, cazzo?) e gli volta le spalle; se proprio vuole che anche la doccia sia un personalissimo show privato, che José si accontenti della visione del suo culo, per il momento. Anche perché non è il caso di offrirgli un'erezione immotivata, visto che finora non ha fatto altro che stiracchiarsi su un divano, riporre un giubbotto e cominciare a farsi una doccia, mh?  
José attende sullo sgabello per tutto il tempo, quasi intuendo quanto un semplice sguardo lo stia imbarazzando; e Zlatan lo ringrazia mentalmente quando, una volta chiusa l'acqua, esce e si chiude la porta alle spalle, restituendogli quel minimo di dignità che cercava da quella doccia.  
Detesta soltanto aver utilizzato un bagnoschiuma dall'odore così persistente. Non è neanche quello usato da José, non ricorda di aver percepito quel profumo appena speziato sulla sua pelle, le altre volte – ma è pur vero che non è che abbia fatto tanto caso al profumo, aveva di meglio da fare e in molto meno tempo. E comunque il sollievo che ora prova strofinandosi piano con l'asciugamano è più appagante di mille seghe e duemila scopate.  
  
Non è una scopata come le altre, no. Non c'è il letto cigolante dello Stjärna sotto il suo culo, non c'è il puzzo della carta da parati impregnata di fumo di sigaretta, e non c'è l'urgenza delle scopate a tempo; questo, forse, potrebbe anche rimpiangerlo, se non si ritrovasse le mani larghe e corte di José ovunque che insistono, languide e lente, a farglielo dimenticare.  
E non è una scopata come le altre perché non stanno scopando, punto. Hanno tutti e due su ancora i boxer – uno strano contrasto tra i suoi, di un nero che neanche è più nero, e quelli blu scuro di José – e, per quanto sia terribilmente eccitante sentire la sua erezione tendersi furiosa e strofinarsi contro quella di quell'uomo  _tremendo_  attraverso la stoffa, sta rapidamente raggiungendo un punto in cui José potrebbe ordinargli qualunque cosa e lui la farebbe, senza neanche preoccuparsi di paroline come "orgoglio" e "migliore" che finora erano i suoi unici baricentri in una vita di merda.  
«Vieni a Milano con me?» gli butta lì, muovendosi ritmicamente in quell'intreccio e costringendolo a rispondergli un "mghfghfghf" che in realtà significa  _sì, porco cazzo, sì, basta che mi togli queste fottutissime mutande_ ; si chiede se Milano sia il nome di un ristorante notturno o di un locale o di una dark room, prima di rendersi conto che è un po' ridicolo avere il corpo teso all'indietro come una corda di violino in cerca dell'accordatura, la bocca semiaperta alla ricerca di aria e, 'fanculo, i boxer ancora su, inequivocabilmente sporchi.  
Di solito è lui a stordire la gente, non il contrario.  
Fare la doccia prima di scopare è stato uno spreco di acqua e di tempo; Zlatan è più sudato che in piena estate, sprofondato nelle coperte di un letto un po' troppo morbido e cedevole e in completa balia di due stramaledettissime mani che sì, lo toccano ovunque, ma evitano accuratamente di prenderglielo in mano e finirla una volta per tutte. L'erezione comincia a essere dolorante di desiderio represso, e quelle dita larghe e corte continuano a girare attorno al problema: le sente scorrere sui fianchi, accarezzargli il torace e pizzicargli i capezzoli, affondare nei capelli lunghi e tagliati storti, scivolargli in bocca una alla volta (gli strapperebbe volentieri la pelle con i denti, invece che limitarsi a succhiarne via il sale), giungere giù, giù fino alla base della schiena inarcata e seguire i contorni del culo, senza osare scivolare al di sotto dei boxer. E poi ricominciare tutto daccapo.  
Potrebbe odiarlo per questo, o potrebbe afferrarlo per le spalle, sfruttando il fatto di essere più alto e sicuramente più forte; o ancora potrebbe smetterla di farsi sfuggire gemiti umilianti e di restare bloccato così, con l'erezione di José separata dalla sua soltanto da cotone bagnato. Oppure potrebbe supplicarlo di smetterla e di fotterlo subito, o di farsi fottere subito, o qualsiasi altra cosa intermedia tra i due stadi.  
Invece nota che i contorni di tutti gli oggetti della stanza si fanno sfocati, che la smorfia estasiata di José è l'unica cosa nitida che resta, e che quelle fottutissime dita stanno indugiando in mezzo alle sue gambe, ma sempre senza insinuarsi dentro i suoi boxer che, ora come ora, sarebbe l'unica cosa che strapperebbe a morsi con ferocia, se solo potesse.  
«Ci vieni a Milano con me?» ripete José, schiacciando il proprio corpo contro quello di Zlatan, e la sua risposta è appena diversa; somiglia più a un ruggito furioso che a un mugolio incomprensibile come quello di poco prima, ma evidentemente allo stronzo non basta ancora, visto che continua a evitare il contatto con la pelle sovraeccitata sotto la stoffa e a massaggiargli con maliziosa perfidia i punti che più sembrano farlo dibattere sotto di lui – la base della schiena, il perineo, la striscia di peli che segna la strada per l'inguine. E ogni volta che lui struscia insieme le loro erezioni, volontariamente o meno, Zlatan perde la testa per qualche istante. Non è sicuro di poter vincere una simile prova di resistenza, ma quantomeno vorrebbe non essere completamente umiliato da lui.  
Invece gli scappa un “Ti prego” denso e tremolante, e si condanna da solo. José sorride, perché ora anche Zlatan sa che si è completamente fottuto, e continua a leccargli il bacino, ignorando completamente i brividi e i mugolii e qualcosa di  _molto più interessante_  a portata di bocca. Zlatan si lamenta sonoramente per l'insoddisfazione, quando finalmente quella mano odiosa scivola dentro i boxer, palpandogli l'interno del gluteo con la stessa delicatezza che un restauratore userebbe per una statua di marmo.  
Il languore che opprime il suo corpo gli impedisce anche solo di alzare un dito e tentare di cambiare le cose – perché cambiarle? per quanto desideri sentirlo dentro di lui e farsi sbattere con forza, tutta quella confusione mentale gli piace troppo e José non gli sta chiedendo di rinunciarvi. Si dibatte appena nel tentativo di far scivolare lungo le gambe le mutande, sobbalzando quando sente la stoffa scorrere sulla pelle sovraeccitata e il soffio di aria calda dei riscaldamenti che ora accarezza anche l'inguine. Allunga una mano per tentare di masturbarsi, ma José lo placca e gli inchioda i polsi al materasso, bruscamente, risalendo con la lingua fino alla base del collo.  
«Sono io che comando» gli sente dire da qualche parte sotto il mento, un concetto che fino a ieri gli era sembrato anche troppo chiaro e che oggi è così distorto dal caldo e dal sesso e, oh, è distorto e basta. Zlatan allarga le gambe istintivamente quando percepisce che, chissà come, anche José è riuscito a scalciar via i boxer, e che il suo cazzo è teso contro il suo corpo; l'istinto da puttana, certamente, non si può cambiare da un giorno all'altro.  
Se ne resta lì, sospeso sopra di lui, la bocca semiaperta per il respiro affannoso, le mani ferme ed energiche ancora intorno ai suoi polsi, il rossore dell'eccitazione percepibile anche sotto la pelle abbronzata e con la punta appena appoggiata all'interno dei glutei; glielo chiede per la terza volta, «Ci vieni a Milano? Con me?», penetrandolo con una lentezza spasmodica e controbilanciando gli spasmi del bacino di Zlatan, che tenta disperatamente di averne di più, di... beh, vuole essere fottuto, punto. E stavolta il “sì” che gli ringhia contro, furioso per l'eccitazione, sembra essere una risposta adeguata per José; o forse no, perché si limita ad arrivare in fondo, senza cominciare a fare sesso sul serio, e Zlatan geme per la frustrazione nonostante si ritrovi, e senza preavviso, la sua mano dietro la nuca ad attirarlo verso di lui e la sua lingua in mezzo alle proprie labbra, famelica.  
Solo quando comincia a rispondere al bacio sul serio José comincia a spingere, lentamente e con movimenti circolari – Zlatan si ripromette di ucciderlo alla prima occasione – e, al contempo, comincia a far scorrere la mano sul suo cazzo, che si tende all'indietro quasi con violenza perché sta ricevendo la migliore sega del mondo, no, è tutto questo a essere la miglior scopata del mondo. L'orgasmo lo prende di sorpresa, provenendo da un punto così lontano e profondo, giù nel bassoventre, che si stupisce che sia la sua voce quella che ha appena gridato – cosa, non lo saprà mai – perché la gola e l'inguine sono due punti troppo distanti e isolati per poter essere collegati tra loro; la sua mente galleggia tra le intense ondate di piacere, un solo, piccolissimo angolo a registrare che sta continuando a spingere, un po' più velocemente di prima, e che il proprio bacino si sta muovendo al ritmo che lui decide. Per una volta riesce a sentire quando viene José, riesce a strappargli qualcosa di più di un respiro pesante, e riesce a sorridergli sinceramente.

* * *

  
È bello non essere trattati come una puttana qualsiasi, fingere (fingere?) che a qualcuno importi qualcosa di te e della tua miserabile esistenza e che questo qualcuno, per un giorno, lo trovi irresistibile. Zlatan segue con gli occhi le dita di José che tracciano linee marcate lungo il sudore, il seme e la pelle, divertendosi a trattenere e ad accelerare il respiro per il solo gusto di fargli deviare il percorso che sta seguendo lungo le fasce muscolari e gli addominali, apparentemente senza senso.  
«Dovrei andare a farmi un’altra doccia» borbotta, appena a disagio, e José ride di cuore.  
«Possiamo farla insieme» butta lì in risposta, tirandogli un ciuffo di peli intorno all’ombelico e ritrovandosi di nuovo sopra di lui, all’improvviso. «Dopo, magari» aggiunge, accarezzando l’interno della coscia, e sfiora in modo fintamente casuale l’erezione di Zlatan che già preme di nuovo contro il suo ventre.  
«In che quartiere sta, questo Milano?» chiede ingenuamente; José ricomincia a ridere, poi lo bacia con impeto e desiderio.  
Il mondo, lì fuori, resta indifferente a un nuovo attentato, all’ennesima sparatoria da parte di pazzi facinorosi, alle nuove soppressioni di libertà e diritti; o forse dorme un sonno tranquillo, per la prima volta nell’ultimo ventennio. Per Zlatan esiste solo la lingua di José, le mani di José, il cazzo di José, José. E Milano, sì. Così impara a non pensare quando fa sesso. Spera soltanto che Milano sia un privè di lusso a Göteborg o Uppsala, o qualsiasi altra cosa, purché possa scoparci con José.  
E spera che domani arrivi un po’ più tardi del solito.  
  
 _TBC..._


	5. Capitolo 4

Non dovrebbe più stupirsi della propria abilità di riuscire a trovare il lato positivo anche nelle situazioni più schifose, in fondo fa esattamente lo stesso quando va a caccia di gente a posto all'interno dei locali di merda.  
Legge il giornale – uno dei pochi che continuano a stampare in Italia, c'è da dirlo – all'interno dell'auto, compiacendosi dell'unica buona notizia della giornata: i criminali che stanno dissanguando quell'angolo di mondo ne hanno combinata una giusta, bucando le teste di dodici stronzi, tra politicanti e vecchi vertici del  _calcio_. Somiglia sempre di più a una bestemmia, quella parola, e se non fosse per la quantità di soldi che ci gira intorno – adesso molto più di vent'anni fa, prima del caos, prima della merda – eviterebbe perfino di pensarla.  
José fa scorrere rapidamente lo sguardo sulle notizie nelle altre sette pagine, principalmente saccheggi brutali, l’efferato omicidio di un rapper tedesco nella periferia di Berlino, idiozie sulle possibilità di ripresa dello stato italiano, sui controlli delle forze dell'ordine, su chiacchieroni del cazzo che dovrebbero pensare a pararsi il culo e invece restano ancora lì, abbarbicati alle poltrone, a rimpiangere ciò che non è e a ignorare ciò che, purtroppo per loro,  _è_. Strappa un ritaglio di carta che parla di un’operazione di routine dei carabinieri di Milano – è sempre un piacere sapere che un paio di amici sono ancora tra i più, dopotutto – e poi accartoccia stizzito quei fogli stampati con l'inchiostro scadente che gli resta sulle dita e rifiuta di andarsene via con un po' di saliva; ci pensa su giusto un paio di secondi, e poi decide che vale la pena di correre il rischio di uscire dall'auto e tornare nell'autogrill per lavarsi le mani.  
Lo scroscio dell'acqua nel lavabo sbeccato gli ricorda la scopata di qualche giorno fa – non è sua consuetudine, ma può ben dire che è stata una scopata memorabile, e non solo per lui; il sapone scadente del dispenser, invece, gli ricorda che quello che vuole sta ancora in Svezia. E il cazzo che tira contro le cuciture dei pantaloni, infine, gli ricorda che vuole scopare di nuovo Zlatan. Punto.  
José si asciuga le mani sui calzoni, alleviando il disagio all'interno dei boxer con un paio di palpate, ed esce dall'autogrill. Naturalmente l'automobile non c'è più; con un sospiro stizzito, ricorda di aver preso tutto, ad eccezione delle chiavi dal cruscotto e di un po' di cartacce ormai inutili; per fortuna, borbotta divertito tra sé mentre fa scorrere le voci della rubrica del cellulare, era un'auto a sua volta  _inconsapevolmente_  noleggiata dal legittimo proprietario.  
  
L’aereo è il mezzo più rapido per il suicidio, il treno quello più sicuro per una rapina a mano armata (e quindi per il suicidio, ai criminali i soldi che hai in tasca non bastano mai), e ovviamente non ha trovato nessuna auto con  _noleggio pronta consegna_  nel parcheggio dell’autogrill.  
La Marea che sta portando a duecento all’ora sulle autostrade francesi è un po’ troppo da smidollati, ma era l’unica auto che ha potuto comprare al volo da una quarantenne col viso imbellettato e un culone grande come una portaerei – il sediolino del guidatore è sfondato e riparato alla buona con un cuscino che, ‘fanculo a lei e alle patatine che sgranocchiava di continuo, gli sta distruggendo la schiena e non solo.  
La capatina in ritiro è andata bene, comunque. I ragazzi stanno bene – nel senso che nessuno si è fatto uccidere o ferire in maniera gravissima, per ora – ed è stato bello ritrovarne qualcuno già pronto ad allenarsi, per quanto la definizione di “bello” sia quantomeno fuorviante e andrebbe sostituita con un misto tra “appagante”, “soddisfacente” e “però”; e quel “però” non se n’è andato neanche con nove ore di guida ininterrotta ad alta velocità, quando la Francia ha lasciato spazio alla Germania. Non che faccia differenza guidare in un paese piuttosto che in un altro: la Germania, ora come ora, è solo un mucchio di cittadine alla deriva, di fognature a cielo aperto e di campagne sempre meno verdi man mano che lasciano spazio alle case, tutta una serie di spazi sprecati che José deve superare in fretta per arrivare in Danimarca e poi in Svezia. E un “però” non può rallentarlo più di tanto, anzi, semmai deve spingere il suo piede sull’acceleratore e chissenefrega di tutto il resto; anche perché, se passa altro tempo seduto su quel fottutissimo sediolino, il culo gli farà troppo male per fare alcunché nei prossimi giorni.

* * *

  
C’è un bel comitato di accoglienza, quando José, il suo culo dolorante che pulsa sdegnato per non aver ottenuto neanche una sosta per sgranchirsi le gambe – a parte il traghetto da Spodsbjerg, ma era un po’ troppo tardi – e la sua Marea (così fuori posto in uno stato di Volvo e Volkswagen e macchine russe smerciate dalla mafia) fanno il loro trionfale ingresso a Malmö. E il lasciapassare per la città è nelle mani di uno splendido comitato di accoglienza: kalashnikov e mitragliette Uzi inequivocabilmente cariche e pronte a sparare, ma appese alla cintura di novellini che neanche hanno tutta questa voglia di sparare a un italianofilo così folle da sciropparsi più di un giorno di guida attraverso l’Europa. I novellini si limitano a fargli un cenno inequivocabile con le dita per costringerlo ad abbassare il finestrino, a protendere la mano sporca di polvere e nerofumo in un altro cenno inequivocabile, e a chiudere il pugno intorno alle banconote che José gli ha sbattuto sul palmo senza parlare.  
Da lì, ritrovare lo Stjärna è un gioco da ragazzi; a prescindere da quante volte abbia scopato con Zlatan, rintracciare i casini è sempre una questione di seguire le tracce giuste, quelle non dette e quelle che restano nell’aria. Il sesso ha un odore, un sapore e qualche altra stronzata che si associa a ficcare il cazzo giusto nel posto giusto – ma per José, le altre stronzate possono avere una certa importanza. E in questo caso più che mai.  
Ricordava la strada meno disastrata: qualcuno ha fatto saltare parecchie bombe in una settimana di assenza, probabilmente contro altri casini e negozi e semplici case che non sono riusciti a tirar su la rata mensile sulla loro ipoteca per la sopravvivenza. Lo Stjärna è ancora lì, però, con il suo portone più scheggiato di quanto José non ricordasse; e Helena è sempre lì dietro al banco, la pancia un po’ più prominente e il viso decisamente più gonfio e affaticato.  
Stavolta, però, Helena non gli sorride. Qualcosa con va.  
«Signore, bentornato» lo accoglie, spostandosi con una smorfia su una sedia più comoda, e resta a guardarlo in attesa, come una visione inaspettata.  
«C’è anche bisogno di attendere? Nio» ringhia frustrato, attendendo da un momento all’altro che Helena si decida a dirgli cosa c’è che non va.  
«Nio… è fuori. Con un cliente» si affretta ad aggiungere, tenendo gli occhi bassi nel tentativo di non sembrare una donna più fragile di altre donne, bensì una donna più forte di altri uomini.  
José fa schioccare la lingua, in segno di stupita – e vagamente educata, visto che l’alternativa sarebbe un ceffone stizzito – disapprovazione. «Credevo che ai vostri impiegati fosse proibito di incontrare i clienti al di fuori dei locali dell'impresa» la scimmiotta con incredibile somiglianza. Se possibile, gli occhi di lei scivolano ancora più in basso.  
«Era un’offerta che non potevamo rifiutare» risponde, con grande dignità. «Che  _io_  non potevo rifiutare.»  
«Credevo di essere stato più che generoso.»  
Si guarda intorno, come se qualcuno potesse ascoltarli. «Non dipende da me.»  
«Dipende tutto da te.»  
«Mi ascolti» sussurra lei, sull’orlo delle lacrime; José detesta vedere la gente piangere, per lui è solo un’ottima motivazione per prenderla a schiaffi, per il solo gusto di farle piangere più forte. «Se oggi non fosse andato, domani lei non avrebbe potuto vederlo. Né dopodomani. E neanche il giorno dopo, a meno che non le piaccia scopare con i cadaveri.»  
José non fa una piega esternamente, ma il lavorio della sua mente è così intenso e rapido che, ne è sicuro, perfino Helena si è accorta che sta pensando a qualcosa.  _È ora di finirla_ , pensa tra sé.  
«Voglio Zlatan» butta lì a voce bassa, attendendo che un nanerottolo alto trenta centimetri meno di lui esca da lì con l’aria sognante e inespressiva per alzare nuovamente la voce. «Da qui alla sua morte. E mi assicurerò che muoia il più tardi possibile, stanne certa: più tardi di qualunque scadenza tu possa garantirgli dietro una porta a doppi vetri e un bancone tarlato.»  
Lei ascolta, il volto privo di qualunque espressione. Non può dire che non se l’aspettasse.  
«Non è la prima volta che qualcuno chiede una cosa del genere. Molti lo fanno. Pochi ne sono convinti davvero. Nessuno ha pagato abbastanza, alla fine.»  
«Tu sai che posso.»  
«E lei sa che cosa sta comprando, signore. Deve solo dirmi se vale veramente la pena farlo.»  
José chiude gli occhi per un solo istante, congratulandosi mentalmente con se stesso; dopotutto è stato ancora più rapido di quanto avesse preventivato, e chiudendo la pratica oggi gli resterebbero ancora parecchie settimane prima della ripresa delle ostilità.  
«Penso che possa valerne la pena. Come Nio, non sopravvivrebbe se non imparasse a ficcarsi l’indisponenza su per il culo. Come Zlatan, posso farlo diventare qualcuno di speciale e rendere il suo orgoglio un’arma inarrestabile, da sbattere in faccia a chi è costretto a ficcarsi l’indisponenza su per il culo.»  
Lei fa spallucce, come a dubitare che una cosa del genere sia anche solo vagamente possibile, e spara una cifra con la morte nel cuore. È una cifra alta, assai superiore a quella che crede sia la disponibilità del portoghese, l’estremo tentativo di porre un muro invalicabile tra lei – i suoi sentimenti, la sua vita – e il mondo che tenta di divorarla ogni giorno.  
Lui sorride e infila una mano in tasca, con lentezza.  
Helena sgrana tanto d'occhi alla vista del fascio di banconote appena sbattuto sul bancone, ed è certo di sapere il perché: sono tanti soldi quanti non ne ha mai visti da quando ha aperto quel casino, ne può essere ragionevolmente sicuro dalle dita che si flettono nervose sul legno tarlato. Ed è sicuro di molte altre cose – che è dibattuta tra il desiderio di mandarlo a 'fanculo e quello di garantirsi un briciolo di esistenza serena. In mezzo a questi due desideri c'è Zlatan, c'è Max con la febbre alta che si lamenta dalla brandina dietro di lei, c’è Vincent – un nome come un altro, ma con un significato come nessun altro – che già comincia a tirare calci come un indemoniato dentro il suo ventre, e c'è una lacrima solitaria che viene asciugata in fretta da un fazzoletto sporco e rattoppato.  
Quando Helena termina di strappare con cura la pagina giusta dal catalogo, José le afferra il polso con decisione e gliela sfila dalle dita con l'altra mano senza tanti complimenti, come a volerle ricordare che Zlatan l'ha comprato tutto, che è già tanto se le lascia una parte di lui troppo piccola e poco piacevole da fottere, e che in attesa del suo ritorno e delle necessarie spiegazioni, probabilmente, questo pomeriggio si masturberà guardando quella foto e verrà sulla carta patinata che lo raffigura, seminudo e con la bocca appena dischiusa in una smorfia orgogliosa.  
Helena se lo ricorda. «Torna questa sera alle diciannove» dice, tenendo alto e fiero il mento in attesa che José si chiuda il portone alle spalle. Si ripromette di non piangere, per una volta.

* * *

  
Zlatan sbatte la porta a vetri quando è certo che lo stronzo di merda se ne sia andato, lui e le sue battute del cazzo sulla sicurezza e tutto. Mai giornata è stata più umiliante, schifosa e Dio solo sa quali altri aggettivi dispregiativi potrebbe usare – e forse José, perché Dio è appena sopra di lui nella scala gerarchica della sua mente contorta.  
Helena fa capolino dalla saletta attigua, il biberon ancora caldo stretto forte tra le sue mani, e dalla faccia disgustata di lui capisce che non è assolutamente il caso di fargli domande. E tuttavia deve dirglielo.  
«Posso prendermi la serata?» le chiede con una voce che non gli ha mai sentito, più simile a un rauco gorgoglio che a un suono vagamente umano. «Magari mi occupo di Max, così tu ti riposi.»  
«Zlatan…»  
«Nio» le ringhia in faccia, perentorio. Helena non si scompone, nonostante abbia gli occhi lucidi.  
« _Zlatan_ » insiste, «non posso darti la serata libera.»  
Apre la bocca per tentare di risponderle qualcosa di molto tagliente, ma resta così, senza trovare nulla di più soddisfacente di un «Perché?» che arriva dopo parecchi secondi di silenzio perfetto e di respiri trattenuti a fatica.  
«Perché hai un cliente che ti aspetta in camera da più di mezz’ora.»  
«Potevi dirgli che non c’ero, cazzo, era la verità.»  
«Ha pagato in anticipo» ribatte nervosa. «E bene.»  
L’ultima parola gli fa perdere un battito. «È Jos… è il portoghese?»  
Helena inarca le sopracciglia in un gesto eloquente, stringendo ancora più convulsamente la bottiglietta e tentando di avvitare correttamente il ciuccio senza guardarlo. L’unica parola che Zlatan riesce a dire, prima di salire precipitosamente i cinque scalini, è «Merda»; spalanca la porta, e se lo ritrova lì, il viso premuto contro i vetri sporchi della finestra, apparentemente ignaro del suo arrivo.  
«Non ho visto la Touran nel vicolo» esordisce, tentando di tenere a freno i muscoli, che già si tendono verso di lui per il bisogno. Non lo vede da tanti giorni che non riesce più a tenerne il conto.  
José non cambia espressione, mentre si volta a guardarlo.  
«Rubata» gli risponde, facendo spallucce.  
Zlatan guarda un punto imprecisato oltre la sua spalla, sorridendo. «Era una gran macchina» commenta, «e non ho neanche avuto il piacere di scoparci dentro»  
«Ne compro un'altra lunedì, allora.»  
Zlatan si concede una mezza risata, avvicinandoglisi e divorandolo letteralmente con gli occhi. José solleva appena lo sguardo per non perdere il contatto visivo, le sue labbra non si piegano in nessuna smorfia – strano, davvero – e lo svedese si china a sfiorarle con aria quasi divertita. Cristo, gli è mancato. È così evidente dal modo in cui reagisce il suo corpo non appena le loro pelli si sfiorano, che realizzarlo così all’improvviso e con così tanto ritardo ha un che di assurdo e comico.  
«Dove sei stato?» gli chiede mentre José lo stende sul materasso e slaccia i pantaloni, ed il suo non è un tono irritato né risentito. È quasi dolce, per certi versi somiglia un po’ al tono che usava con Helena i primi tempi, quando lei usciva – il portafogli gonfio dei guadagni della settimana, Helena andava al mercato sempre prima della visita regolare degli uomini della mafia – e, al suo ritorno, lo trovava lì ad aspettarla, quando era ancora solo Zlatan e Nio non era nessuno. Allora lui le passava una mano fra i capelli biondi, lunghi e lisci, e le chiedeva la stessa identica cosa, e lei rispondeva con un sorriso stanco e sollevava il sacco di plastica anonima e bianca, colmo di cibo per tutti.  
José invece non risponde, e quando Zlatan fa per passare le dita fra i suoi capelli brizzolati si accorge che non ne resta quasi traccia, tutto ciò che sente sotto i polpastrelli è la ruvida frizione dei capelli rasati di fresco.  
«Li hai tagliati?» insiste, e non sa perché sta parlando tanto, o forse sì: è la sua voce che gli manca più di tutto, quell’accento assurdo e il modo in cui è capace di dire anche le stronzate più banali o indisponenti e fartele sembrare qualcosa di meraviglioso, mai sentito prima. È il modo in cui pronuncia le parole, il modo in cui le lettere gli scivolano fra i denti, la lingua, il palato e le labbra.  
Ma José resta in silenzio, e Zlatan ha il tempo di risentirsene per un attimo solo: poi lo sente spingersi dentro di lui e il mondo, come al solito, si annulla.  
«Cristo» ansima inarcandosi più di quanto non avrebbe mai creduto possibile e stringendo le ginocchia attorno ai fianchi dell’uomo, mentre l’altro lo accarezza con concentrazione – gli occhi che brillano, le labbra piegate in una smorfia assente, «Mi sei mancato» borbotta sinceramente, coprendosi gli occhi con l’avambraccio. «Dove sei stato?»  
«Ho avuto da fare» risponde finalmente José, e Zlatan sorride spingendosi contro di lui. Va bene così, non voleva davvero sapere dove fosse andato o cosa avesse fatto. Al momento, gli interessa solo che sia lì e lo stia scopando, cos’abbia fatto e dove e perché nei giorni precedenti non conta per niente. «A Milano…» continua José, spingendosi con forza dietro di lui ed intrecciando la voce coi suoi sospiri, «ci andiamo domani» rivela scendendo a baciarlo lungo il collo e risalendo fino all’orecchio. «Prepara una borsa con le tue cose.»  
Zlatan non riesce davvero a pensare a niente di preciso. La mano di José continua ad accarezzarlo, il suo cazzo continua a spingersi sempre più in profondità nel suo corpo e le sue labbra continuano a sfiorarlo ovunque con movimenti falsamente distratti, sono umide e calde e gli lasciano addosso tracce di saliva che scottano anche di più, ma si raffreddano subito, dandogli i brividi non appena lui si allontana.  
L’unica cosa che riesce a realizzare – e con una certa gioia – mentre viene fra le dita dell’uomo, è che se José vuole che porti qualcosa con sé, probabilmente è un albergo. O un qualche cazzo di agriturismo di quelli di cui ha solo sentito parlare, coi cavalli e tutto, dove ti danno una stanza e tu puoi godere della natura circostante nei brevi tratti che separano una scopata selvaggia da un’altra scopata selvaggia, fra le lenzuola fresche di pulito e con l’odore acre e potente del legno delle pareti che ti entra nel naso.  
«Va bene» risponde soprappensiero, e José sorride. Non si scambiano più una parola: Zlatan è distrutto, resta sul letto disteso e, quando riesce a recuperare abbastanza fiato, si rannicchia in posizione fetale, salutando José con un “a domani” quasi tenero, prima di chiudere gli occhi ed addormentarsi.  
José va via senza salutarlo a propria volta. Però non è davvero importante, dal momento che, dall’indomani in poi, di salutarlo non avrà più nemmeno bisogno.  
  
 _TBC..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note dei pucciosi autori: l'avevamo messa e ci siamo dimenticati di aggiungere la noticina, shame on us ;O; (grazie Fae per avercelo ricordato, sei una lettrice attenta e fedele <3): il riferimento a un certo omicidio è, naturalmente, un omaggio a Eine Kugel Reicht di Liz&Tabata ^^.  
> Vi amiamo tutti perché leggete e non ci odiate ;_;


	6. Capitolo 5

Milano è una città.  
A volte Zlatan prenderebbe a testate i muri per la rabbia, ritrovandosi a scoprire cose che un mondo così distorto non gli ha mai insegnato – un po’ per disinteresse, un po’ per incapacità, tantissimo per incompatibilità tra lui e il mondo attuale. È nato in un mondo diverso, si ricorda ancora qualcosa di quella vita un po' più allegra, anche nella povertà estrema; poi è arrivato l'Heysel, e quello, anche se non se lo ricorda benissimo – cosa può ricordare, un uomo, di quando aveva quattro anni? I panini al cioccolato che gli regalava la vicina? – ha segnato lui come tutti.  
Quando aveva quattro anni uno stadio di merda da qualche parte dell'Europa di merda si è trasformato in un carnaio di corpi e macerie. Ne aveva cinque quando sono cominciati a scoppiare i disordini e a piovere le squalifiche, e ne aveva sei quando hanno bandito il calcio per tre mesi – poi i mesi sono diventati sei, e poi per anni non s'è più giocato; neanche per queste cose ha buona memoria, ma i ragazzini più interessati a prendere a calci i palloni ne parlavano. A Zlatan, che al massimo palleggiava con le gomme da masticare, importava fino a un certo punto.  
E poi ne aveva dodici quando ha cominciato a prendere lezioni di arti marziali, perché imparare a difendere se stessi e la propria famiglia quando non si hanno abbastanza soldi per comprare un'arma, o abbastanza conoscenze in alto per farsi proteggere, è diventata una necessità. E tra una mossa e l'altra di taekwondo, Zlatan sognava di procurarsi sia gli uni che le altre.  
Tutto questo – la vita difficile, il taekwondo, il modo in cui ha cominciato – José non lo sa; probabilmente lo intuisce, perché a quell'uomo sfuggono poche cose, e quelle poche sono quasi certamente troppo ininfluenti per essere considerate.  
Milano non è la Svezia; è molto più calda, è molto più sporca, e dopo le cinque del pomeriggio è praticamente deserta. Si chiede perché José si sia ficcato in un buco di merda peggiore di altri, e allo stesso tempo tenta di memorizzare le strade che dalla stazione portano all'ennesimo appartamento.  
Questo stronzo butta via troppi soldi, si dice, e ancora non so come cazzo se li procura.  
Un leggero schiaffo sul sedere gli fa capire che è ora di smetterla di pensare. Il condominio è più squallido dello Stjärna, l'ascensore sferraglia come se non fosse revisionato da decenni, ma l'interno di quella porta anonima svela un ambiente molto simile a quello di Stoccolma.  
Zlatan reprime a stento un brivido di piacere, ricordando quella sera: è incredibile come ricordi ogni dettaglio di una scopata di tanti giorni fa, o di quella di due giorni prima, ed è altrettanto incredibile come  _non_  ricordi la faccia di quello stronzo che gli ha quasi devastato il culo, in nome della protezione _, se ci tieni a rivedere la tua fighetta, il tuo bambino_.  
Di questi due anni vuole ricordarsi solo Helena, Max e José. Prima di salutarla – lei non ha smesso un secondo di piangere, per quanto abbia cercato di dimostrarsi forte – le ha fatto promettere di mandare Max da qualcuno di fidato; un parente, una sorella, purché lo tenga lontano da un bordello che può fare la fine di quello dell’haitiana o degli altri in un battito di ciglia. Le ha fatto promettere di fare lo stesso con Vincent, quando sarà nato, perché almeno lui possa evitare quell’ambiente del tutto. E le ha fatto promettere di tenere da parte dei soldi ogni mese e attendere che tutti e tre possano affrontare un viaggio per mezza Europa, alla ricerca di un posto più sicuro.  
È alle tre promesse di Helena che Zlatan continua a pensare, stravaccato su un divano foderato di stoffa verde e le gambe ciondoloni al di là del bracciolo. Chiude gli occhi attendendo che José gli salti addosso, ora che è totalmente suo – ha tutti i diritti di farlo,  _desidera_  che lui lo faccia – uno, cinque, quindici minuti.  
Quando Zlatan riapre gli occhi la prima volta, José è ancora nell’ingresso a fissarsi nello specchio, e tutto ciò che riesce a vedere, nella posizione in cui è adesso, è una parte della sua schiena ancora avvolta nel cappotto. E quando li riapre la seconda volta, sobbalzando per lo scatto improvviso della porta blindata, José se n’è andato.  
Si toglie la maglia, la appallottola e la lancia su una poltroncina che già accoglie altri vestiti. Il contatto fastidioso tra la pelle nuda e la stoffa ruvida e fresca del divano non fa che aumentare la sua stizza.  
  
«I letti esistono per dormire.»  
Zlatan si tira su a sedere di scatto, nonostante la risatina che accompagna quelle parole gli garantisca che non ha fatto nulla di sbagliato. Si stiracchia mollemente, tendendo le braccia in alto, e comincia a fissarlo con un’espressione che, ne è certo, ha ben poco di innocente e incolpevole.  
«Che ore sono?» gli chiede con voce impastata, le labbra roventi e la pelle ancora accaldata – per la stanchezza del viaggio, per il caldo opprimente che attanaglia questa città del cazzo, per José e per quel sogno maledettamente frustrante che riguardava qualcosa su loro due, il divano verde e due dita al posto giusto nel momento sbagliato. La risposta arriva dopo parecchi secondi, come se sia incerto sulla risposta da dargli.  
«Le sette.»  
«Ho dormito più di due ore?» domanda incredulo, massaggiandosi lo stomaco nudo con fare  _davvero_  innocente, per una volta. José scoppia a ridere, più convinto e divertito di quando se l’è ritrovato a sonnecchiare sul divano, con la bocca semiaperta, una mano poggiata sul pavimento e i jeans, un po’ più in basso di dove avrebbero dovuto essere, a lasciar intravedere qualcosa che dovrebbe restare nascosto, tra le persone normali.  
«Le sette di mattina, non di sera» riesce finalmente a dire, la voce rotta dalle risate. «E ci credo che hai fame, devi recuperare un pranzo, una cena e una colazione tutti insieme.»  
Zlatan si guarda attorno, passandosi una mano tra i capelli nel tentativo di farli sembrare appena decenti. «Le sette. Dove sei stato?»  
José lo guarda con aria immensamente soddisfatta di sé; gli occhi scuri gli luccicano in un modo che Zlatan non ha mai visto, le labbra spesse addirittura lasciano intravedere un sorriso vero, non inquinato da ripensamenti improvvisi o doppi fini.  
«A  _procurarmi_  una nuova Touran» dice, e riesce a fargli sembrare l’acquisto – o il furto o il noleggio, questo andrà verificato in separata sede – di un’auto qualcosa di assolutamente normale, e non una conseguenza della richiesta di Zlatan di provare a scopare anche lì.  
«Le sette» ripete ancora una volta quest’ultimo, come un automa, e le labbra gli si increspano in un ghigno divertito: e poi anche Zlatan comincia a ridere, della sua incolpevole stupidità e di quanto sia amara la marmellata di arance; ride del morso troppo grosso che, famelico, ha dato alla fetta di pane, quasi strozzandosi nel tentativo di mandarla giù, e del fatto che José, dopotutto, non sia andato via e l’abbia abbandonato al suo destino, in una città semisommersa da rifiuti di incerto genere e altrettanto incerta natura. E ride del proprio tentativo goffo di allungare una mano e di pulirgli la bocca dalla marmellata con le dita, e del rumore allucinante che fanno quando José gli afferra il polso e lo trascina sul divano, piantandogli il sapore di arance e caffè sulle labbra in un bacio improvviso e quasi strappandogli via il bottone dei jeans nel tentativo di sfilarglieli in fretta.  
Quando le dita della mano destra di José – due, non una di più ma neanche una di meno – si fanno strada a stimolarlo da dietro, Zlatan comincia a credere nei sogni profetici; poi l’altra mano si avvolge intorno alla sua erezione, decisa, e ripiomba nel mondo dei sogni.

* * *

  
Lo scroscio d’acqua non può nascondere il rumore dei suoi passi, così come il profumo del bagnoschiuma non può mascherare l’odore di José che, ormai, comincia a imprimersi persistentemente su di lui. Quando la porta del bagno si apre silenziosamente – se ne accorge dal leggero refolo di vento, lo percepisce nonostante la comodità della cabina – Zlatan non fa una piega, e continua a far scorrere il getto per risciacquarsi. Dal grattare contro il pavimento, intuisce che José si è seduto sullo sgabello su cui aveva pensato di poggiare i boxer, e sospira di sollievo per non averlo fatto.  
Apre la porta della doccia con calma, ritrovandoselo effettivamente davanti – anche se, al momento, non gli sta prestando più attenzione di un qualsiasi arredo del bagno; non è la prima volta che se lo ritrova perso tra i suoi pensieri, dopotutto, e con un sorriso furbetto si allunga per prendere l’accappatoio.  
«Fermati un attimo» gli ordina, in un tono che non ammette repliche e che gli sembra fastidiosamente simile alle prime volte in cui si sono incontrati – e scontrati – a Malmö; aveva quasi dimenticato il numero di volte in cui l’aveva etichettato come stronzo, e quella sfumatura di voce è semplicemente indecente: un po’ perché è così arrogante da andare ben oltre il semplice concetto di “sgradevole”, un po’ perché ha il potere di fargli fare tutto quello che vuole.  
«Cosa?» ringhia, il cervello pronto alla difesa. José non risponde subito; si concede parecchi attimi per pensare, apparentemente più interessato all’acqua che gocciola per terra in una pozzanghera bollente che al corpo stesso.  
«Voltati.»  
Zlatan inarca un sopracciglio, la bocca storta in una smorfia insicura, e fa un mezzo giro su se stesso.  
«Tendi le braccia verso l’alto… sì, proprio così. Ora allargale verso l’esterno. No, tienile orizzontali, spingi verso l’esterno» continua a impartirgli ordini con voce casuale; i muscoli di Zlatan, in tensione, cominciano a farsi sentire. «Congiungi le mani dietro la schiena e fletti le braccia. Perfetto, sì.»  
«Dura ancora molto questa stronzata?» sbuffa, il sudore che comincia a sovrapporsi all’umidità della pelle – se continua così, dovrà farsi un’altra doccia.  
«Tutto il tempo che mi va» ribatte secco. «Ti ho comprato e con te ci faccio quello che voglio. Tendi i glutei e spingi verso l’alto.»  
Zlatan è contento di non dovergli mostrare la sua irritazione, che sta prendendo forma di due aloni rossastri e infuocati lungo gli zigomi.  
«Centrocampo avanzato. Torre per gli schemi e i piazzati. Forse anche punta» sciorina a bassa voce, prendendo appunti su un taccuino materializzatosi tra le sue mani chissà come e quando; a Zlatan ricorda il rosario biascicato dalla sua santissima madre, tutti i venerdì dell’anno e ogni volta che una pover’anima spirava dilaniata dall’ennesimo attentato o uccisa dallo squilibrato di turno. «Girati e allunga il piede verso di me. Resta in equilibrio su quello più stabile.»  
José è uno stronzo. Zlatan esegue.  
«Ora sull’altro.»  
Per un folle istante, si chiede se non dovrebbe avere un po’ più di pudore nei confronti di quello che, in fin dei conti, è solo un povero pazzo che si è comprato una puttana per non andare avanti e indietro dall’Italia alla Svezia; eppure anche il modo con cui gli ordina di fare un sacco di cose inutili – affondi laterali, pose più adatte a giornali per culturisti che a… beh, a persone come lui, posizioni da mantenere che gli costano sudore e fatica, ora che non si allena più come una volta.  
Passa quasi un’ora prima che José si dichiari soddisfatto – ha voltato pagina al block-notes almeno tre volte, avvicinandoglisi soltanto per misurare con le mani la lunghezza del bicipite e l’altezza della testa. «Non sei al massimo della forma» commenta asciutto alla fine, «ma per ora può andare.»  
Zlatan non risponde; si limita a guardare la doccia con una punta di rimpianto.  
«Dopo ti voglio in soggiorno» borbotta José prima di lasciarlo nuovamente solo nel bagno.

* * *

  
Zlatan ha i nervi a fior di pelle quando si mette a sedere sul divano, con addosso un paio di jeans nuovi – gentile omaggio di José, a quanto pare – e una maglia nuova e comoda – ancora, gentile omaggio di José. Non ha neanche provato a mettersi le scarpe, limitandosi a indossare i calzini e bearsi del contatto con la moquette ordinata. L’altro attende con pazienza che si rilassi e che allunghi le gambe contro il tavolo.  
«Stammi a sentire. Ho voglia di fare conversazione, e pretendo che per una volta la si faccia come si deve. Mi sono spiegato?»  
Zlatan annuisce, un po’ infastidito da questa versione di José che ogni tanto fa capolino (ed è in giro da un po’ troppo tempo, ormai); per quanto possa dare l’impressione di essere tranquillo, la realtà è ben diversa. E ha deciso di sopportarlo soltanto perché la sua speranza è che possa ritrovarselo dentro entro la prossima mezz’ora, in ogni caso.  
«È vero che palleggi con la gomma da masticare?»  
«Ancora con questa stron- oh, okay, sì» cambia in fretta tono e frase da dire, perché con quella smorfia non si può né scherzare, né tentare di imporsi in base a una presunta superiorità. «Sì, ti rispondo. Sì, palleggiavo con le cicche. Con qualunque cosa si potesse palleggiare, in effetti.»  
«Mh» commenta, segnando un altro appunto sul taccuino di prima. Zlatan vorrebbe allungare il collo per leggere cosa diavolo ci sta scrivendo, ma non gli sembra l’idea più geniale della storia.  
«E comunque che cambia?» ricomincia. «Anche se fosse, ora palleggiare non serve a un cazzo, no?»  
«Che cambia? Niente» risponde José. «O forse tutto. O qualcosa di abbastanza importante. Ti ricordi quando hai cominciato?»  
«A far che?»  
«A palleggiare. A giocare. A giocare a  _calcio_.»  
Zlatan ride sguaiatamente. «Il calcio è morto. E il mondo dietro di lui, prima come becchino e poi come compagno.»  
«Non sai un cazzo del mondo.»  
«E lo sai tu, il cazzo del mondo? O conosci solo il culo del mondo?»  
«Non deve interessarti. Io faccio le domande. Tu rispondi. Fine della discussione.»  
José non ha neanche bisogno di ripetere la domanda; Zlatan socchiude gli occhi, come un gatto pronto a graffiare il padrone che gli ha pestato la coda – o forse è solo un modo per raccogliere meglio i ricordi.  
«Non sono neanche svedese. I miei sono emigrati per lavorare. Con le cicche palleggiavo a quattro anni, quando è successo il casino lì, all’Heysel – ma lo sai, non devo raccontartelo io. Mamma dopo un po’ mi regalò le scarpe; era una delle ultime paia in saldo da Skopunkten, prima del fallimento, e prima che correre dietro alla palla… beh, nessuno voleva più. Ma all’inizio, quando i casini non erano così gravi, giocavamo ogni giorno, anche quelli dei parchi vicini venivano da noi e imitavamo i calciatori dai filmati che mandava la televisione della vicina di casa.»  
Riprende fiato, stupendosi della rottura di quel qualcosa che lo teneva separato da José – e dal mondo. «Poi niente. Ho provato pure a giocare, per un po’ – qualcuno diceva pure che non ero poi scarso come gli altri; ma non se n’è fatto mai niente, da allora. E adesso… mh, lo sai meglio di me, no? Il calcio non esiste più. Il mondo neppure. E a diciotto anni lo Stjärna è diventato la mia casa, e Helena l’unica persona a cui dar conto dell’esistenza di…»  
«Nio.»  
Esita all’interruzione di José. «Già.  _Nio_. Bella idea darsi un nome del cazzo, no?»  
Zlatan lo guarda portarsi le mani giunte contro il naso, come a dar tregua a pensieri troppo complessi da essere espressi. «Scusa. Mi sono lasciato un po’ prendere» commenta, in tono di scusa.  
«Tu lo sai perché ti ho portato qui?»  
«Scusa?» dice, cambiando posizione sul divano; l’improvviso cambio di argomento lo mette a disagio.  
«Hai una vaga idea del perché ti abbia comprato da Helena?»  
Zlatan apre la bocca per parlare, e immediatamente si trattiene dal dargli una risposta che sa già essere sbagliata – perché è quello che vuole lui, non quello che vuole José. «Per scoparmi quando ti pare.»  
«Non era quello che già facevo a Stoccolma?»  
«Malmö. A Stoccolma ci siamo stati una sola volta» ghigna, nel tentativo di nascondere un brivido di piacere che quella  _sola volta_  gli suscita.  
José muove la mano per aria, come a scacciare un’inesistente mosca particolarmente molesta. «Malmö, Stoccolma. Quale differenza vuoi che faccia, per me?»  
Zlatan non risponde. Il suo sorriso si spegne in un secondo.  
«E quindi?»  
José ridacchia – ma è una risata diversa. Pericolosa. «Proprio non lo immagini? Io cercavo esattamente te, in quel buco.» Zlatan trattiene il respiro senza volerlo. «Cercavo una puttana particolarmente bendisposta, che sapeva palleggiare con le gomme da masticare.»  
Gli porge un cartoncino piegato in due appena estratto da un borsello. Una carta di identità, abilmente falsificata, che porta una sua foto – quando cazzo gliel’ha fatta? Neanche se n’è accorto! – e su cui campeggia la scritta “Zlatan Ibrahimović”. Non può fare a meno di pensare che abbia scelto un pessimo cognome, ma d’altronde neanche ricorda più quello vero, quindi uno vale l’altro.  
«Non ti ho portato qui per scoparti ogni volta che ho le palle piene e gli ormoni in circolo. Ti ho portato qui perché voglio che giochi a calcio.» Un’abile pausa. «Per me.»  
 _TBC..._


	7. Capitolo 6

Zlatan non è lì perché lo voglia: è lì perché non ha altra scelta. È quello che si ripete entrando in campo e misurando ad ampi passi l’erba che si piega sconfitta sotto i tacchetti al suo passaggio. Se lo ripete e non riesce a convincersene del tutto, e sopra ogni cosa c’è la voce di José che gli spiega perché si trova lì e cosa vuole che lui faccia. Poche parole, solo il necessario, come al solito, come bastasse sentirsi dire “ti ho portato qui perché voglio che giochi a calcio. Per me”, quando hai appena lasciato tutta la tua vita – l’unica vita tu abbia mai conosciuto – una donna che hai amato ed un bambino probabilmente tuo, no, due bambini probabilmente tuoi, contando quello in dirittura d’arrivo. Come bastasse sentirsi dire una cosa simile per essere okay. E s’è anche stupito, il bastardo, quando dopo cena s’è rimesso a dormire sul divano, rifiutandosi categoricamente di stendersi accanto a lui nel letto, così come anche solo di farsi toccare. S’è anche stupito, Cristo.  
Ora è lì che lo precede di qualche passo, mentre Zlatan sospira e si rifiuta categoricamente di guardarsi intorno. Lui a calcio ci ha giocato solo in cortile quando era un ragazzino, in mezzo alla polvere e alle urla di altri ragazzini che, come lui, tiravano i pomeriggi fino al coprifuoco: l'alternativa, dopotutto, era tornare a casa e trovarsi di fronte il nulla di una cena racimolata alla meno peggio sul tavolo di una famiglia che, se non era stata già spezzata da povertà e criminalità organizzata, lo sarebbe stata entro breve. La volta successiva che ha toccato una palla è stata per farla rotolare fra sé e Max, durante le rare serate di libertà che Helena gli concedeva di tanto in tanto. Per il resto, lui del calcio se ne strafrega.  
«Zlatan?» lo chiama la voce di José e, per quanto controvoglia, lui non può che guardarlo. Accanto a lui sta un tizio dall’aria rassicurante e coi capelli in una piega tanto perfetta che pare uscito in questo preciso istante dal barbiere. «Questo è Javier. Ti darà una mano ad orientarti.»  
Zlatan vorrebbe rispondergli che lui ad orientarsi non ci pensa proprio, che tutto ciò che vuole adesso è una doccia fredda per cercare di sopire la rabbia e il nervosismo e che l’ultimo dei suoi desideri è seguire questo stronzo dal sorrisetto tranquillo che, a giudicare dalla fascia che adorna il braccio sinistro e per quel poco che ricorda del calcio giocato, dev’essere il capitano della squadra.  
Vorrebbe anche prendere a schiaffi tutti e due e mollarli lì dove sono. Invece annuisce a José e borbotta un qualche saluto a metà tra inglese e svedese alla sua  _guida_. Che, per tutta risposta, sorride anche più apertamente di prima e gli tende una mano. Zlatan la guarda con un po’ di fastidio, prima di dirsi che no, non può continuare a comportarsi come un bambino capriccioso. Ormai è lì, sarebbe il caso di cercare di tirarne fuori qualcosa di buono. Perciò sospira e ricambia la stretta, ed il moto di rabbia si sospende un secondo quando coglie di sfuggita il sorriso soddisfatto con cui José pone fine alle presentazioni e sparisce altrove, in cerca di chissà chi. ‘Fanculo di nuovo.  
Javier – “Javi, chiamami Javi!”, come fosse umanamente possibile per lui pronunciare un nome simile. Quale cazzo di nome comincia con un respiro mozzato? – è gentile ma pragmatico e svelto. Comincia parlandogli in italiano, e quando si rende conto della sua confusione ride e gli fa notare che dovrà abituarsi ed imparare la lingua in fretta, o non andrà molto lontano. Zlatan borbotta un assenso indistinto e resta ad ascoltarlo mentre, in inglese, quello sciorina orari e programmi e tecniche di allenamento e nomi di persone che per lui contano tanto quanto granelli di polvere.  
Il flusso indistinto di parole si ferma appena Javi si rende conto che Zlatan si è perso e sta lasciando scorrere lo sguardo sugli alberi che circondano il campo, sulle sterminate campagne al di là di quella barriera naturale e sulle montagne che, in lontananza, sono così coperte dalle nuvole basse e grigie da dare l’impressione di sfumarsi nel cielo, come se qualcuno fosse passato sopra al disegno delle loro sagome con una mano bagnata. Javi sorride e gli batte una pacca amichevole contro una spalla.  
«Facciamo che oggi guardi e basta, eh?» propone paziente, e poi lo saluta con un cenno del capo, tornando a saltare ostacoli assieme ad altra gente, qualche metro più in là. José segue il gruppo battendo ritmicamente le mani e lanciando incitamenti in un italiano buffissimo; e di lui non si cura minimamente.  
“Guardo e basta” si ripete Zlatan, vagando con aria incerta verso una panchina e lasciandosi andare di peso contro le assi ruvide e scricchiolanti. C’è caldo e lui sta sudando da fermo. La sola idea di muoversi in questo momento lo disgusta, ma riesce perfino a trovarla un’idea contemplabile, soprattutto se paragonata al restare lì a rigirarsi i pollici elencando mentalmente i mille e uno modi nei quali gli piacerebbe far del male allo stronzo, se solo fossero soli in una stanza.  
Sospira profondamente ed il suo sospiro va ad infrangersi contro una risata divertita che lo infastidisce ancora di più.  
Quando solleva lo sguardo, trova gli occhi scurissimi di un brasiliano che lo fissa con aria ironica, una mano sul fianco ed un asciugamani bianco a pendere dalla spalla.  
A questo punto, poco da fare, le buone maniere ed il silenzio possono anche andare a ‘fanculo. Lui non è mai stato educato, dopotutto.  
«Cazzo ridi?» lo attacca con un mezzo ringhio, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Quello, per tutta risposta, si siede accanto a lui con un tonfo, e gli batte una pacca sulla schiena.  
«Appena arrivato?» gli chiede, guardandolo con sincera curiosità, «Cristo, se sei incazzato!» ride poi. Sembra che trovi l’intera situazione molto divertente. E la cosa a Zlatan non va giù, visto che proprio non capisce cosa ci sia da ridere.  
«Sì» risponde duramente, «Ora vai a farti un giro.»  
«Ho finito di tirare punizioni cinque minuti fa» risponde l’altro con una scrollata di spalle, «Sono in pausa.»  
Zlatan torna a guardare i giocatori che si allenano e José che dà indicazioni. Fra i fischietti dei preparatori atletici che trillano da ogni lato del campo, il chiacchiericcio degli atleti ed il rumore pesante e improvviso dei palloni che vengono calciati con violenza e, a volte, finiscono per colpire i pali della porta, la voce di José si sente appena. È poco più di un sussurro.  
«Per quello che m’importa…» mormora Zlatan, gli occhi fissi sul portoghese a seguirne i movimenti.  
Il brasiliano lo scruta con attenzione e si concede un altro sorriso.  
«Incredibile che un tipo simile sia tanto carismatico, mh?» chiede, richiamando la sua attenzione con una gomitata fra le costole. Zlatan massaggia il punto dolente con un gesto distratto e lo omaggia di un’occhiataccia infastidita.  
«Non è nemmeno tutto questo granché.» mente sfacciato in un grugnito cupo. Il brasiliano fa per controbattere e Zlatan non intende lasciarglielo fare, perciò riapre la bocca e, nel momento in cui lo fa, rendendosi conto di non avere niente da dire, spara a caso. «Com’è che sei arrivato fin qui, tu?»  
L’altro sorride ed anche il suo sguardo scivola distrattamente su José, solo per qualche attimo.  
«Mi ci ha portato lui» ammette, indicandolo con un cenno del capo, «Come tutti gli altri.»  
Zlatan annuisce più per darsi qualcosa da fare che perché voglia davvero. Ed anche quando continua a chiedere, non è perché gli interessi di quest’uomo, ma solo perché il silenzio sta cominciando ad infastidirlo.  
«E cos’è che facevi prima?»  
Il tizio si prende un secondo, prima di rispondere. Inspira, espira e cambia nervosamente posizione sulla panchina improvvisamente molto scomoda.  
«Stavo in un bordello» ammette infine. «A Rio. Cioè, facevo la puttana, non so se rendo l’idea.»  
«Ah» esala Zlatan, gli occhi ancora fissi su José. Nel cervello gli esplode qualcosa. Ma non saprebbe nemmeno dire cosa.

* * *

  
José non si è dimenticato di Zlatan, no, e non ha neanche altre cose per la testa; non è stato l’unico acquisto di questo mese, e per quanto si possa fidare dei suoi collaboratori non può aggregare un ragazzino in prima squadra come se niente fosse. Non ha chiesto allo staff dove l’hanno pescato – non sa neppure se il suo staff utilizza i suoi stessi metodi, anche se tenderebbe ad escluderlo – ma si è limitato a provinarlo e a seguire il suo primo giorno di allenamento; dopotutto Aiman non è l’ultimo arrivato, e quei pochi giorni di vantaggio rispetto a Zlatan sono un titolo preferenziale per capire se è il caso di essere il primo a dargli una chance o se è meglio spedirlo nel girone dei falliti, con viaggio di sola andata.  
Se avesse voluto dimenticarsi di Zlatan gli sarebbe bastato affidarlo a chiunque altro, lì dentro, o lasciarlo a vagabondare da solo e attendere una stronzata estemporanea, o una qualsiasi altra scusa per non ritrovarselo davanti; Javier è un uomo fidato, onesto, sa farsi rispettare – non quanto lui, ma abbastanza da fare le sue veci – e abbastanza bello da poterci fare un pensierino, se non fosse irrimediabilmente sposato e fedele come una persona normale in una situazione normale. Il che, nel calcio clandestino,  _non è_  normale.  
Quando comincia a diluviare, senza preavviso, la squadra corre con giustificata fretta al riparo, e José dietro di loro: è solo quando li vede sfilare al di là della porta a doppia anta che nota qualcosa di strano.  
«Javi!» chiama, la preoccupazione appena evidente nella sua voce; Javier fa dietrofront all’istante e lascia che tutti gli altri lo precedano all’interno.  
«Mister.»  
«Javi, dov’è Zlatan?»  
Si gratta la testa, appena a disagio. «Era troppo spaesato, mister. Gli ho detto di guardarsi un po’ attorno, e mi pare di averlo visto…» aggiunge, indicando il bordo del campo con precisione, «seduto lì, sulla panchina.»  
«Da solo?»  
L’argentino fa spallucce. «Magari qualcuno dei nostri era in pausa. Marco e Adri hanno finito per primi, credo.»  
José annuisce, e Javier lo prende come il permesso di smetterla di stare come un cretino sotto la pioggia a parlare degli assenti; il permesso, cioè, di non fare quello che sta facendo il mister in questo momento.  
  
Non ci mette molto a trovarlo, considerando che, nonostante tutto, il centro non è così piccolo.  
La pioggia è ancora fredda e insistente quando becca Adriano e Zlatan sotto una tettoia più sporgente, seduti per terra contro il muro ad attendere che il nubifragio finisca: e se del primo pensava di aver visto ormai qualsiasi espressione (o meglio, tutte e tre le opzioni disponibili:  _incazzato_ ,  _felice_  e  _molto felice_ ), la bocca di Zlatan è storta in un ghigno che non gli ha ancora visto. La loro ultima risata riecheggia ancora in quell’angolo umido, e fa fatica a spegnersi anche quando, finalmente, fa capolino e sottolinea la sua presenza con un colpo di tosse.  
Quando Zlatan si volta a guardarlo dal basso – i capelli gocciolano ancora, probabilmente si sono riparati da pochissimo tempo – il sorriso si trasforma istantaneamente in una smorfia un po’ truce, in un meccanismo di autodifesa pronto a colpire l’avversario che ha di fronte.  
«Pensavo che ti servisse più tempo per ambientarti» dice, come a saggiare quanto quell’espressione sia veritiera. Zlatan non risponde subito, e Adriano si arroga improvvisamente il diritto di dire la sua.  
«Mister, abbiamo parlato un po’. Ibra è nuovo qui, sa… be’, certo che lo sa, ovvio, però lo dice sempre anche lei, prima si ambientano tutti e prima possono cominciare, no?» Il discorso del brasiliano si fa a mano a mano più farfugliante, notando l’espressione impassibile di José che, impercettibilmente, lo sta costringendo a dare una pacca sulla spalla a Zlatan e ad andarsene all’interno del complesso, per asciugarsi un po’ e attendere che il temporale cessi.  
Il silenzio è più denso del terreno melmoso tra loro, ed è sempre José a tentare di smuovere la situazione. «Hai una vera passione per i nomi d’arte. Ora sei già Ibra, per tutti?»  
Zlatan ci pensa su, come per capire se la domanda sia abbastanza inutile da poter essere ignorata, ma in un paio di secondi decide che val la pena di rispondere.  
«Perché no?» sbotta, tirandosi su e guardandolo – finalmente – dall’alto in basso.  
«Perché sì? I nomi d’arte bisogna guadagnarseli, sai.» Il suo tono è così casuale e privo di sfumature quanto è venato di acrimonia il modo in cui Zlatan strascica le scarpe sulla ghiaia, per tirar via il fango dai tacchetti, e comincia a dirigersi verso l’ingresso del complesso; non fa dieci passi che si volta, un sorriso quasi cattivo che si allarga sul volto.  
«Appena smette» dice, indicando le nuvole ancora cariche di pioggia, «comincio ad allenarmi; mi meriterò il nome d’arte anche questa volta,  _mister_.»  
José non può non notare tutto il sarcasmo di cui è intrisa quell’ultima parola; e per quanto possa mostrare indifferenza nei suoi confronti, comincia a pensare di non averlo affatto sopravvalutato.

* * *

  
Quando José vede Zlatan entrare per primo in palestra – la giornata continua a fare schifo, e se aspettano ancora un po’ nella speranza che il temporale finisca possono anche rischiare di buttare tutta la giornata – capisce che Zlatan, no,  _Ibra_  non butta mai le parole in piazza tanto per il gusto di farlo. È una cosa che si aspettava, dopotutto, ed è una caratteristica che gli piace: vorrebbe negarlo, ma non può che venire a patti con il suo io interiore e concordare insieme a lui su entrambe le cose.  
José gira tra i ragazzi con le braccia conserte, osservando, correggendo, guardando in silenzio: Zlatan non sta facendo né più né meglio di altri, perché è abbastanza furbo da non distruggersi di fatica e abbastanza realista – umile non gli si confà per niente – da non provare a sopravanzare chi è lì da più tempo di lui. Javier è solo apparentemente stupito dalla sua trasformazione da ragazzetto spaesato a compagno che si apre il culo tanto quanto lui, Adriano già comincia a sussurrargli battutine oscene su quante donne riesce a portarsi a letto ogni volta che può sgattaiolare fuori dal ritiro, gli altri cominciano ad avvicinarglisi, a turno o in piccoli gruppetti, per conoscere quel nuovo arrivo così alto e allampanato che sa un inglese passabile ma che ha ancora bisogno di imparare l’italiano. José continua a girare, osservando, correggendo, e guardando  _Zlatan_  in silenzio.  
  
A José sembra quasi normale aspettarlo all’uscita, anche se Zlatan si è preso tutto il tempo possibile per farsi la doccia e preparare la borsa con quel poco della sua roba. Quando lo svedese se lo ritrova lì, le chiavi della Touran che pendono dalla sua mano e il sorriso sicuro che gli ha visto così tante volte da aver già perso il conto, socchiude gli occhi e sbuffa così sonoramente da coprire con il rumore qualsiasi cosa gli abbia appena detto.  
«Cosa?»  
«Andiamo» ripete José, per niente infastidito, facendo roteare il portachiavi a forma di binocolo tra le dita.  
«Andiamo  _dove_?» gli chiede, con l’aria fintamente amabile e leggera di chi non ha capito niente a causa della stanchezza.  
«A casa. Non c’è neanche bisogno di specificarlo.»  
Zlatan ride. Zlatan ride di lui.  
«Non ci vengo. Mi dispiace di averti fatto perdere così tanto tempo, mister.»  
«La smetti di chiamarmi così?» risponde, decisamente irritato.  
«Mi dispiace di averti fatto perdere così tanto tempo, José. Per  _convincere_  Adriano ci hai messo solo quattro giorni, con me hai buttato nel cesso un mese.»  
«Ne avrei usati anche due, se avessi pensato che ne valeva la pena.»  
Zlatan abbassa di molto il tono della voce – non perché qualcuno possa sentirli, ma per rendere le sue parole quanto più crudeli possibile. Ha solo voglia di spaccargli il setto nasale a pugni e non gli è possibile, e deve fargli male con quello che ha. «Be’, hai buttato nel cesso un mese e una quantità di soldi allucinante, per una puttana che non solo non sa giocare al gioco che vuoi tu, ma neanche se lo fa mettere nel culo in silenzio da te.»  
«E che cosa vuoi fare, eh?» A differenza di Zlatan, José tende a parlare in modo molto più concitato, quasi a gridare, quando è incazzato. «Andartene a spasso senza un soldo in tasca? Non siamo a Malmö, Zlatan, qui le puttane le arrestano e le violentano. O magari prima le violentano e poi le arrestano, se per te cambia qualcosa.»  
«Non sono così al verde. Non ho paura di spaccarmi la schiena per lavorare. E posso sempre dormire sotto i ponti» gli ringhia contro; solo i riflessi allenati e appena sopiti dall’inattività gli permettono di limitare i danni dal pugno che José gli tira nello stomaco.  
«Certo, fatti uccidere!» gli sbraita contro. «Fatti prendere a coltellate dal primo barbone ubriaco che passa, fatti rompere il culo a sangue fino a quando non implorerai quel pazzo di ammazzarti in fretta! Il piccolo, povero eroe incompreso da un buco svedese, compianto, amato e mai dimenticato dalla sua famiglia, o da quel che rimane!»  
Ogni parola che sputa fuori logora quel minimo rapporto che si era formato tra loro, faticosamente, nelle settimane passate a uscire e entrare dalla stanza dello Stjärna, fino a rendere Zlatan un fantasma di quello che era anche solo cinque minuti fa, il suo orgoglio distrutto nella patetica ricerca di un punto di riferimento diverso da José – dipendere da uno stronzo simile, per lui, è una sconfitta peggiore di qualsiasi batosta della sua vita. Quando José riprende a parlare, la sua voce gli arriva alle orecchie attutita, come se fosse scoppiata una bomba a poca distanza da loro e le orecchie ancora fischiassero doloranti.  
«No, non ti permetto di ammazzarti» riprende, la voce tranquilla come se non avesse mai perso il controllo. «Se non altro perché ti ho comprato, e quindi devi fare quello che voglio io, non la prima stronzata che ti passa per la testa quando sei incazzato.»  
Zlatan entra nella Touran senza dire un’altra parola, reggendosi alla borsa come un naufrago al relitto della nave appena affondata. Si sfrega gli occhi per alleviare un vago bruciore, e poi sorride.  
«Come vuoi,  _mister_. Nulla in contrario se dormo anche stanotte sul divano, vero?»  
José fa spallucce, prendendo posto davanti al volante; spinge sull’acceleratore un po’ più di quanto sarebbe consentito – come se ci fosse qualcuno pronto a farglielo notare – e, quando finalmente arrivano al condominio, gli sembra che l’ascensore ci metta anche più tempo del solito. Il tempo di darsi una rinfrescata in bagno e si ritrova Zlatan sul divano, il viso rivolto verso lo schienale e solo con i boxer addosso per il calore appiccicoso seguito al diluvio pomeridiano. Respira in modo un po’ troppo esasperato per essere credibile nella parte di bell’addormentato, dopotutto; José se ne accorge quando, stancamente, gli appoggia un paio di merendine confezionate sul tavolino accanto alla sua testa.  
  
 _TBC..._


	8. Capitolo 7

Quando si sveglia il giorno dopo, le merendine sono ancora lì, chiuse nei loro pacchettini trasparenti, e Zlatan è ancora immobile nella posizione in cui l’ha lasciato, rannicchiato, il volto nascosto e le spalle al mondo intero. Il suo respiro è più calmo della sera prima, comunque. José si avvicina, sorridendo con una certa tenerezza mal dissimulata, pensando che è un bene che abbia dormito. Almeno lui.  
Non si sente in colpa. Il senso di colpa è un lusso che non puoi permetterti, in una situazione come la sua. Anche arrabbiarsi, vorrebbe dire a Zlatan, è un lusso che non ci si può permettere, in una situazione come la loro; ma d’altronde, per qualche oscuro motivo, più che capirla, la rabbia di Zlatan lui  _la sente_. E questo è strano, perché decisamente José non è mai stato un tipo empatico.  
Lo scuote appena per una spalla e Zlatan si appallottola con più decisione, nascondendo il volto contro la fodera del divano, che ormai sa di lui.  
«Svegliati, e piantala di fare il bambino» lo rimprovera, chinandosi a recuperare una delle merendine e scartandola, «Mangia.»  
Zlatan non risponde. Inspira profondamente, però, ed il secondo dopo si volta a guardarlo, le sopracciglia aggrottate e gli occhi che brillano di fastidio.  
«Non ho fame» dice quindi, adocchiando con aria disgustata la merendina che José gli porge, il braccio tanto proteso verso di lui da rasentare l’invadenza.  
«Deperire non rientra fra le cose che ti è permesso fare» gli fa notare duramente José, ed all’appunto Zlatan risponde con un ghigno esasperato.  
«Cos’è che rientrerebbe fra le cose che mi è permesso fare?» chiede ironico, stiracchiandosi sul divano col preciso scopo di far credere a José non gli interessi proprio niente di quanto sta per dire.  
José, per tutta risposta, gli è addosso il secondo dopo. La merendina rotola lungo i cuscini del divano e si infrange contro la moquette, frantumandosi in una pioggia di pan di spagna asciutto e sicuramente poco gradevole. Mentre guarda José dritto negli occhi e prova a liberare i polsi che l’altro uomo tiene schiacciati con entrambe le mani al bracciolo appena sopra la sua testa, Zlatan pensa lucidamente che è contento di non averla mangiata, quella stupida merendina. E poi nel suo cervello si fa tutto bianco.  
«Non ti è permesso deperire, non ti è permesso disobbedire, non ti è permesso farti ammazzare, non ti è permesso essere geloso» elenca José, ed è tanto vicino che Zlatan sente il suo respiro sulle labbra. «Non ti è permesso neanche dirmi di no.»  
Lo svedese deglutisce e cerca di divincolarsi, ma lui e José sono troppo vicini, perciò ogni movimento si traduce solo in una carezza decisamente poco corretta: tutto il corpo di José scorre sopra il suo, o forse è il suo corpo che scorre sotto quello di José, e non è difficile, attraverso il tessuto sottilissimo dei boxer, intuire quanto questo movimento – dapprima irregolare, poi sempre più mirato – abbia su di lui un effetto devastante.  
«Non ti ho chiesto…» prova ad accennare, mordendosi un labbro, «Non ti ho chiesto cosa  _non_  posso fare, ma cosa posso.»  
José ghigna appena, spingendosi in basso verso di lui.  
«Puoi fare tutto il resto» risponde quindi, stringendo la presa sui suoi polsi, «Almeno fino a quando non deciderò diversamente.»  
La velocità con cui Zlatan spalanca le gambe sconvolge lui stesso per primo. Dovrebbe essere ancora arrabbiato, dovrebbe- dovrebbe prendere José, schiacciarlo contro un muro e – no, non scoparselo, no, Zlatan – prenderlo a cazzotti fino a fargli dimenticare come cazzo si chiama, fino a fargli dimenticare tutti,  _tutti_  i duemila nomi presumibilmente falsi che decorano la sua carta d’identità, e invece ecco che spalanca le gambe e se lo tira contro, per sentirlo addosso con più forza possibile, il più vicino possibile. E José non ha neanche avuto bisogno di chiedere.  
La verità è che, per quanto possa dargli fastidio il tutto, José ha ragione. Non ha nessun diritto di essere geloso. José non gli ha mai fatto credere niente, non l’ha mai ingannato, non ci sono state dichiarazioni, fra di loro, di nessun tipo. Tutto ciò che Zlatan sa con certezza è che José lo vuole, ma questo non impedisce a José di volere anche altri. Questo non impedisce a José di usare il sesso per rincoglionirlo al punto da convincerlo a cambiare stato. A cominciare a giocare a  _calcio_ , Cristo.  
José non ha fatto niente di così orribile. Lo stupido è stato lui. Lo stupido  _è_  lui, lo è adesso come mai prima, perché se fino a due giorni prima poteva avanzare una qualche pretesa d’ignoranza – “sì, vado con lui e credo proprio di essermi, cazzo, non voglio dirlo, però forse lo è anche lui” – oggi non può più farlo.  
E continua a spalancare le gambe.  
E questo è da coglioni.  
José lo bacia – no: lo morde – con una fame che non ricorda di avergli mai sentito addosso. La giustifica con la rabbia, con l’astinenza forzata, con una serie infinita di cose, e smette di pensare solo quando il portoghese si spinge dentro di lui con furia, stringendolo ai fianchi per tenerlo fermo mentre si fa strada all’interno del suo corpo.  
Smettere di pensare non lo aiuta.  
«È stato così con tutti?» chiede, il fiato ridotto al minimo indispensabile per non morire d’asfissia, «L’hai fatto con tutti come l’hai fatto con me?»  
«Zitto» ringhia José, affondando i denti nella sua spalla, «fai conversazione sempre nei momenti peggiori.»  
«Voglio solo sapere» precisa Zlatan con un mugolio che si perde fra le labbra di José, «se è stato così anche con gli altri. O se io sono speciale.»  
«Zlatan» lo chiama lui, e non aggiunge niente. Il tono è l’imitazione di un rimprovero, ma è una cosa che non può venirti bene quando spingi con una simile forza, quando baci con una simile fame, quando godi con un simile trasporto. E perciò la voce di José si spezza e sfuma sulla sua pelle, fra i baci e i morsi, e Zlatan gli va incontro con maggior sollecitudine.  
«Per me, con te, non è stato come con tutti gli altri» gli dice, ed è tutto ciò che è disposto a concedergli finché non sarà José a voler sapere di più. Ma José non chiede. In realtà nemmeno risponde. Il grugnito soddisfatto col quale viene dentro di lui, cingendolo alla vita e stordendolo in un bacio lento e umido che sembra non debba finire mai, non può essere considerato una risposta. No, affatto.  
Forse, però, il fatto che resti, che si rifiuti di allontanarsi da lui immediatamente, che continui a sfiorargli la spalla con le labbra – Zlatan può sentire quella morbidezza un po’ ruvida, quel contrasto un po’ gradevole e un po’ sgradevole, quella cosa che è tanto  _da José_  da fare quasi male, scivolargli addosso e passare lentamente sopra ogni singolo solco lasciato dalla chiostra dei denti – il fatto che rimanga steso su di lui, fra le sue gambe, dentro al suo corpo, forse è già una risposta sufficiente. Forse è l’unica risposta che Zlatan abbia mai voluto. Forse basta. Forse, per le due ore che lo separano dal primo allenamento del mattino, può crederci e riposare meglio di quanto non abbia fatto durante la notte, col profumo e il calore di José così lontani da dimenticare quasi di cosa sapessero.  
Forse ha solo bisogno di tenerselo vicino per non dimenticare mai quei sapori e quelle sensazioni.  
Forse questo José è disposto a concederglielo.

* * *

  
Quando arrivano insieme, l’indomani mattina, nessuno si stupisce granché. In realtà, è Zlatan a stupirsi per primo, e per un motivo assurdo: appena mette piede in campo, trova già tutti più che svegli e pimpanti, come non sentissero il peso di nessun tipo di fatica o tensione. Il capitano saltella sul posto a qualche metro da loro, Adriano sta facendo stretching appoggiato contro una panca di legno, i portieri provano prese e cadute aiutandosi l’un l’altro e José, per prima cosa, scompare. Zlatan ha appena avuto il tempo di voltare gli occhi in giro per individuare tutti che, quando è tornato a guardare al proprio fianco, non vi ha trovato più nessuno. Di José, nemmeno l’odore. In compenso, lì vicino, c’erano gli occhi scuri e divertiti di Adriano e il suo sorriso strafottente, perfettamente liberi di colpirlo in pieno viso come uno schiaffo.  
Zlatan sbuffa ed aggrotta lievemente le sopracciglia, affiancandosi a lui e sollevando una gamba per piantare i tacchetti della scarpa fra un’asse e l’altra e cominciare a piegare e stendere il ginocchio.  
«Ma fa sempre così schifo, qui, il tempo?» chiede disinteressato, alzando gli occhi sul cielo più plumbeo che abbia mai visto.  
«È Milano» risponde Adriano con una scrollatina di spalle, piegandosi su entrambe le gambe e molleggiando appena, «Qui le belle giornate sono quelle in cui ogni tanto filtra un raggio di sole attraverso la cappa di nuvole e smog.» una mezza risatina amara, «Niente a che vedere col sole di Rio.»  
Zlatan lo guarda con una certa curiosità, stringendo il nodo allentato della scarpa.  
«Rio?» chiede, inarcando un sopracciglio inquisitore.  
Adriano molleggia ancora un po’, mantenendosi in equilibrio sulle punte dei piedi.  
«De Janeiro» precisa guardando il campo e i ragazzi che si allenano, «È da lì che vengo. Brasile.»  
Zlatan cerca di immaginare l’America del Sud, la ridisegna nella propria testa e poi pensa al Brasile ed al nulla che sa di quel paese – sole, mare, belle donne, la foresta Amazzonica, cos’altro? – e si siede sulla panca, poggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia ed intrecciando le dita delle mani che pendono nel vuoto fra le sue gambe lievemente divaricate.  
«È un bel posto?»  
Adriano ride di cuore, molleggiando sulle punte un’ultima volta prima di saltare in piedi e ricadere seduto lì al suo fianco.  
«Dipende da che lato la guardi, immagino» risponde francamente, «Se l’hai visto solo in cartolina, il Brasile è stupendo. C’è tutto ciò che un uomo possa desiderare. Sesso, libertà, alcool, una vacanza continua. Se ci hai vissuto, se hai passato l’infanzia in una favela in mezzo ai criminali, spacciando droga per campare te e i tuoi fratelli e cercando di ignorare cosa faceva tua madre nella propria stanza con gli uomini sconosciuti che facevano avanti e indietro dalla catapecchia in cui vivevi da mezzanotte fino alle cinque del mattino, è un altro paio di maniche, ovviamente.»  
Zlatan resta congelato sul posto e non ha il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo sul brasiliano seduto accanto a lui. Pensa che d’accordo, lui faceva la puttana, ma sua madre non ne aveva mai avuto il bisogno. Pensa che Malmö era un bel posto, prima che il mondo crollasse assieme al dannato tornante di quello stadio di merda. Pensa che invece pare che Adriano in un bel posto non ci abbia mai vissuto, e capisce anche – d’improvviso, è come una rivelazione, ma più stupida. Forse le rivelazioni  _sono_  stupide, comunque – che lì c’è gente decisamente più intelligente di lui. Gente che ha capito che ciò che José fa non è altro che darti l’opportunità di scegliere cosa fare della tua vita. Lui ti tira fuori da ciò che sei costretto a vedere da anni giorno dopo giorno dopo giorno, è tutto ciò che fa. A te decidere se accettarlo o mandarlo a ‘fanculo.  
Zlatan si chiede cosa otterrebbe a mandare José a quel paese adesso. E stabilisce che non servirebbe a niente.  
«Mi dispiace» dice quindi. Non è proprio sicuro di cosa intenda, ma Adriano sembra prenderla per ciò che in effetti probabilmente è – un attestato di simpatia e comprensione – e a Zlatan va bene così.  
«Vale così un po’ per tutte le città, comunque» spiega il brasiliano con un’altra scrollata di spalle, «Anche Milano, se la guardi in cartolina, è stupenda. Ma smette di esserlo appena ci metti piede, vero?» chiede con un mezzo sorriso.  
Zlatan annuisce appena, ne ha giusto il tempo, prima di venire catturato dalla voce di José che risuona per tutto il campo.  
«Alla buon’ora!» strilla il portoghese, e riceve in risposta una sequela di scuse per il ritardo in una lingua che somiglia all’italiano ma che inizialmente Zlatan ha delle serie difficoltà a riconoscere.  
«Ma come cazzo parla quel ragazzino…?» chiede ad Adriano, vagamente divertito, mentre il brasiliano scoppia in una mezza risata e si stira come un gatto, puntellandosi con le mani allo schienale della panchina.  
«Emiliano puro. E comunque, uno che parla come parli tu non dovrebbe neanche pensarle, cose simili» lo rimbrotta quello, mentre Zlatan individua la figura di un giovane uomo palesemente minorenne che è molto probabile non abbia ancora nemmeno imparato a radersi e si fa strada in mezzo al campo, fra i calciatori che ridono della sua goffa fretta, trascinandosi alle spalle un ragazzo di colore che, dall’aria scazzata e borbottante, non si direbbe più maturo di sedici anni, ma che in compenso ha già raggiunto lo sviluppo fisico di un ultraventenne. «Be’, quello è Davide e la scimmia assonnata dietro di lui è Mario. Impara ad avere a che fare coi piccoli, Ibra. Il Mister non l’ha ancora fatto e rischia un esaurimento nervoso a settimana.»  
Zlatan inarca nuovamente le sopracciglia ed incrocia le braccia sul petto.  
«E com’è che si ha a che fare coi piccoli, Adriano?» dice una voce, ma non è la sua voce, anche se ha detto esattamente ciò che avrebbe voluto dire lui.  
Quando solleva lo sguardo, individua subito la figura irritata di José che li guarda entrambi con aria insoddisfatta. Adriano ricambia l’occhiataccia dell’allenatore con un mezzo sorriso da impunito.  
«Assecondando le loro inclinazioni, Mister» risponde, e José digrigna i denti.  
«Alzate il culo e fate dieci giri di campo.  _Entrambi_ » ordina quindi seccamente, prima di allontanarsi.  
Adriano prende a correre ridendo – sembra che niente, neanche il pensiero di dover correre per chilometri, possa togliergli dalla mente quanto divertente sia prendere in giro José. È qualcosa che Zlatan può arrivare a comprendere, per certi versi – e lo svedese gli si affianca istantaneamente, modulando il passo sul suo per continuare la chiacchierata.  
«Le loro inclinazioni?» chiede infatti, ed Adriano risponde con un’altra mezza risata.  
«Davide è un tipino a posto» risponde, «Sai, di quelli che non si ficcano mai nei guai, sempre ligi al dovere e tutto. Scopava con gli uomini per la storia più classica del mondo, genitori poveri ma gentili che non gli hanno mai chiesto niente e fratellino ammalato. Su un tipo così è anche troppo facile mettere su le mani. Il Mister c’è andato praticamente a nozze. E Davide probabilmente ancora ringrazia di essersi fatto scopare, perché coi soldi dello scorso campionato ha pagato l’operazione del fratello e il trapianto di midollo osseo e tutto. Sai come vanno queste cose, no? Basta avere la giusta quantità di soldi e anche le liste d’attesa diventano relative.»  
No, Zlatan non ha la minima idea di come andassero in effetti queste cose, e sinceramente non sa nemmeno bene cosa voglia dire dare il culo per qualcun altro all’infuori di se stesso. Lui s’è sempre prostituito per un proprio tornaconto personale – restare in vita, gli agganci e via discorrendo. Max ed Helena, ecco, aiutare loro è sempre stata una conseguenza. Non il motore principale delle sue azioni. Perciò non annuisce, si limita a scrollare le spalle in un gesto vago che si perde nel movimento dei loro corpi in corsa. Adriano, comunque, lo prende per un assenso e riprende a parlare.  
«Mario invece è uno che, se il Mister non l’avesse recuperato dall’angolo di strada in cui l’avevano messo a scopare solo con gente più cazzuta di lui, sarebbe finito parecchio male. È uno spiantato, un coglioncello ed uno stronzetto. Lui e Davide sono molto amici e suppongo sia perché Davide, adesso che non ha più il fratello e i genitori in giro, ha molto bisogno di prendersi cura di qualcuno. Mentre Mario ha molto bisogno che qualcuno si prenda cura di lui.»  
Zlatan inarca il solito sopracciglio inquisitore e segue Adriano mentre taglia una curva della pista che gira attorno al campo, attirando immediatamente l’ira funesta di José che, non fosse trattenuto da un tizio smilzo, coi capelli grigiastri e un paio di occhiali da topo che lo rendono ridicolo, correrebbe volentieri dietro ad entrambi agitando un pugno con aria minacciosa.  
«E sentiamo, com’è che si assecondano le inclinazioni di due ragazzini così?» chiede quindi, cercando di riportarsi verso il centro della pista per evitare che José perda la voce imprecando alle loro spalle.  
Adriano si concede un sorrisino a dir poco malvagio.  
«Semplicissimo. Ci si concede di viziarne uno per far sì che l’altro possa occuparsene. Così sono tutti contenti, no?»  
Zlatan scuote il capo, vagamente poco convinto.  
«E cos’è che si concede a Mario, in genere?»  
Adriano ghigna ancora e comincia a correre all’indietro, guardandolo negli occhi con presunzione.  
«Una passeggiatina in zona stazione Centrale fuori dagli orari consentiti, e si risolve tutto.»  
  
È di nuovo la voce di José a riscuoterlo. Ha perso il conto dei giri di campo che ha fatto in compagnia di Adriano. Sono sicuramente più di dieci, ma nessuno li ha fermati mentre continuavano a ridere parlare e vorticare attorno al campo, perciò va bene anche così: ne ha guadagnato, oltre ad un insopportabile fiatone, anche un palese rinforzo dei polpacci e delle cosce, ed anche un sacco di informazioni sulla squadra e le sue dinamiche, roba che non avrebbe saputo a chi chiedere – a Javi non puoi mica chiedere come fare a sgattaiolare fuori dalla Pinetina per una birra, alla sera, in barba alla sorveglianza e in quei giorni in cui ti senti disposto a rischiare perfino la vita pur di avere un goccio d’alcool nel sangue – ed in più ha anche convinto il brasiliano a raccontargli com’è che è finito a scopare in giro, scoprendo tanto per cominciare che quando spacci arriva un momento in cui quello, da solo, non basta a tirar su i soldi per pagare la mafia e ciò che serve alla famiglia. E che andava con le donne, non con gli uomini. E che però José l’ha preteso, quando l’ha incontrato, ed alla fine lui s’è fatto tirare scemo dalle banconote da cento reais che si srotolavano sotto il suo naso con una disinvoltura quasi disturbante, e dall’insistenza di quel nano portoghese che sembrava non fermarsi davanti a niente, ed alla fine s’era ritrovato un paio di settimane dopo a Milano senza capire bene né come né perché, ed aveva solo un paio di scarpe da calcio, una vecchia tuta per gli allenamenti ed una divisa bella e lucida come non era mai stato nessuno dei suoi vestiti fra le mani. E José di nuovo in viaggio verso la prossima meta.  
Zlatan riflette per un secondo su quanto sia stato più fortunato di Adriano, e poi porta gli occhi su José che, dal centro del campo, invita tutti ad avvicinarsi e stringersi a cerchio attorno a lui ed alla nuova figura incappottata che gli staziona accanto. È un uomo alto dall’aria distinta, porta un paio d’occhiali che devono valere all’incirca come una persona viva ed un’onda di capelli incerti fra il bianco, il grigio ed il castano ad incorniciare un viso anziano e stanco, sì, ma indubbiamente mai stato bello.  
«Dal momento che per oggi avete perso abbastanza tempo» spiega José lanciando occhiatacce disapprovanti un po’ a tutti e soffermandosi in particolar modo su Mario, che per conto proprio sta divertendosi ad infastidire Davide con una serie di pacche sulla nuca alle quali il ragazzino risponde con degli sbuffi e dei “piantala” solo parzialmente convinti, «direi che adesso potete mettervi a lavorare seriamente senza lagnarvi. Il presidente è venuto apposta per controllare che i suoi soldi non siano stati spesi nel modo peggiore possibile. E se volete continuare a mangiare, vestirvi ed avere dei diritti nei prossimi mesi, sarà meglio che vi comportiate per bene.» Dopodiché, batte le mani e il capannello di calciatori si scioglie, e mentre l’omino magro dai capelli grigi divide tutti in due squadre ai quali affibbia maglie di colore diverso, Zlatan fa per seguire Adriano fino al centro del campo e si ritrova afferrato per un polso e strattonato indietro senza la minima delicatezza. «Non tu» lo informa José, accennando al  _presidente_  con il capo, «Tu vieni di là.»  
“Di là” è una panchina vagamente defilata e riparata da una tettoia che, piovesse, sarebbe indubbiamente molto utile. Al momento, la sua unica utilità è avvolgere lo stretto ambiente in una cappa d’afa all’interno della quale Zlatan fatica a sopravvivere già seminudo per com’è. Si chiede come possa stare tranquillo – senza nemmeno una goccia di sudore ad imperlare la fronte – quell’uomo dal sorriso irremovibile che José ha presentato come il presidente. Si chiede cosa c’entri un presidente in quella situazione, peraltro: da quando una squadra di calcio fa stato a sé? A che diavolo serve un presidente?  
«Zlatan» lo richiama José, «Questo è Massimo Moratti. Se ti sei mai chiesto chi abbia pagato per tutto quello che hai avuto sia a Malmö che qui a Milano, è lui che devi ringraziare.»  
Zlatan annuisce e ringrazia a bassa voce, ma tutto ciò che fa il signor Moratti è ridere ancora ed agitare una mano come a scacciare le mosche.  
«Non c’è per nulla bisogno di ringraziamenti» dice quindi l’uomo, sistemando gli occhiali sul naso, «Il modo migliore per ringraziarmi è mettere a frutto il mio investimento, Zlatan. Ho sentito delle ottime cose, su di te. Pensi di potermi fare osservare qualcosa anche adesso?»  
Zlatan vorrebbe rispondere di no, perché sentirsi sotto esame non gli piace, ma lo sguardo con cui José lo raggela sul posto lo costringe a cambiare idea ed annuire ancora, prima di dirigersi verso l’omino dai capelli grigi, farsi affibbiare una maglia gialla – c’è l’otto e non il nove, ma pazienza, non è che gli interessi granché – indossarla ed andare a posizionarsi sul campo poco più avanti rispetto ad Adriano.  
Il brasiliano dà il via alla prima azione della partita dopo un fischio di José, e la prima cosa che fa andando in attacco è passargli accanto e strillargli di darsi una mossa. Non è particolarmente veloce, anche se è potente. Zlatan lo recupera in pochissimi secondi e si ritrova senza capire nemmeno come nel dettaglio a dribblare i difensori dello schieramento avversario per intrufolarsi in area di rigore.  
Poi si svolge tutto semplicemente. Anche troppo semplicemente. Il campo intorno quasi scompare, e lui è di nuovo nel cortile polveroso dietro casa. I giocatori sono diventati bambini coi vestiti sporchi e sdruciti, la palla è un globo accartocciato di pagine di giornale tenute insieme con lo scotch ed il cielo sopra la sua testa non è quello cupo e asfissiante di Milano ma quello terso e gelido di Malmö.  
E la palla è fra i suoi piedi.  
E subito dopo in rete.  
L’urlo di José si alza imperioso e soddisfatto, dalla panchina. Zlatan si volta a guardarlo e sorride appena, riuscendo perfino a scorgere uno spicchio del sorriso del presidente, prima che Adriano gli piombi letteralmente alle spalle, mandandolo sdraiato a terra neanche avesse segnato il gol del secolo.  
«In genere non mi sacrifico per gli altri» gli rivela il brasiliano fra una risata e l’altra, scompigliandogli energicamente i capelli mentre Zlatan riflette sulla possibilità di tenerli a posto con un elastico o qualcosa del genere, in futuro, «ma per un’azione del genere, ne vale eccome la pena. E bravo Ibra.»  
È praticamente la prima volta in vita sua che gli fanno un complimento per qualcosa che non abbia niente a che fare col sesso. Mentirebbe se dovesse evitare di ammettere – per lo meno con se stesso – di esserne incredibilmente felice.  
 _TBC..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note della pucciosa coproduzione: da qui in avanti, gli aggiornamenti avranno una cadenza fissa, compatibilmente con il nostro culopesismo *annuiscono ritmicamente* e con le condizioni della nostra vita sociale *continuano ad annuire* i nuovi capitoli saranno postati di martedì, giovedì, sabato e domenica, così che abbiate sempre qualcosa da leggere *_*v.  
> Cogliamo l'occasione per dirvi che vi adoriamo in maniera indecente e che ogni commento è fonte di copiose lacrime di gioia, perché abbiamo amato tanto scriverla e sapere che voi state amando altrettanto (e in qualche caso di più) leggerla non può che ucciderci.


	9. Capitolo 8

«Aprite le orecchie» comincia a dire José, il silenzio pressoché perfetto intorno a lui. «Vale per i veterani e per le nuove leve, per gli italiani e per gli stranieri.»  
Zlatan non si stupisce dell’attenzione che tutti riservano al mister – non può, visto che è lui il primo a pendere dalle sue labbra, e non solo da quelle. È il tono di voce che è molto diverso, quasi febbrile, basso e concitato, come se tentasse di dominare la sua eccitazione senza riuscirci.  
«Tra una settimana si comincia. È l’ultimo giorno in cui potete tornare a casa vostra; entro stasera raccogliete le cose di cui pensate di avere bisogno, ficcatele in un paio di borse e, domani mattina, potete prendere possesso delle stanze nel residence. A casa non ci tornate, per nessun motivo. Niente uscite notturne, niente stravizi. E niente contatti con figli, mogli e partner al di fuori di questo campo – se proprio ci tenete e non sapete dove mandarli, il residence può ospitare pure loro, ma non è un Grand Hotel, chi ci ha già vissuto lo sa.»  
 _Figli, mogli e partner._ Mario non ha neanche terminato di tradurgli in inglese quella frase che Zlatan fa già spallucce e si comincia a guardare intorno; Javier ascolta impettito e attento come se fosse la prima volta che ascolta questa manfrina noiosa, Adriano sbuffa per la frustrazione – può immaginare facilmente il motivo: anche quest’anno niente donne facili, e potrebbe anche dare di matto per questo – ma in generale sembra che tutti abbiano un rispetto sconfinato per questa lista interminabile di regole, rispetto che sfocia in una paranoica venerazione.  
«Allenamento la mattina, allenamento il pomeriggio. Tutti i giorni, tranne quello della partita e quello successivo. Da qui non uscite senza scorta – abbiamo un piccolo esercito che ci protegge tutti, quindi evitiamo di disperderlo inutilmente. Javier è il capitano» continua, calpestando nervosamente l’erbetta appena rinnovata dagli operai a cottimo e facendo un cenno con una mano al giocatore. «Se non ci sono io, comanda lui. E se non ci siamo, mettete in salvo la pelle.»  
Due serie di passi pesanti risuonano sulla terra battuta; si voltano un po’ tutti per tentare di sbirciare alle spalle di José, che si fa da parte come un attore consumato al termine della sua parte. «Capitano De Faveri, tenente Lisciandra, lieto di rivedervi.»  
« _Capitano_  Lisciandra, mister Mourinho» sottolinea con calore la donna – Adriano fischia compiaciuto, beccandosi l’ennesima occhiataccia di José e un’occhiatina ammiccante da parte della gendarme, «o Rosalia, o semplicemente Rosy. Tanto non mi vedrete né avrete bisogno di chiamarmi, se siete fortunati» conclude, con una strizzatina d’occhio rivolta ai presenti. Il suo collega soffoca rapidamente una risata in un colpo di tosse, per poi stringere la mano a José in un rigido saluto; non restano a lungo – il tempo necessario affinché José e Rosalia scambino qualche parola in inglese: dopotutto né lei né Filippo hanno bisogno di imparare nomi di cui, probabilmente, non avranno mai bisogno – e si recano a passo di marcia all’ingresso principale del complesso, per cominciare a organizzare e supervisionare la sorveglianza.  
«Sì, lo so, l’impressione che danno è quella di una coppia assortita malissimo» li anticipa José, storcendo la bocca quasi in uno sberleffo, «ma sono i migliori. Ho cominciato con loro. Sono tra i pochi che sono riusciti a non farsi ammazzare dalla mafia, o arrestare per corruzione, omicidio e chissà che altro.»  
Zlatan sorride. «Davvero  _prefetti_ » dice, storpiando l’aggettivo corretto e suscitando l’ilarità generale, anche se non può saperne il motivo. José batte le mani un paio di volte per riportare l’ordine tra i suoi, e poi dà l’ordine di cominciare gli allenamenti; se è compiaciuto per il fatto che un errore di pronuncia sia ulteriore motivo di collante in quella che è tornata a essere una squadra, non può né vuole darlo a vedere.  
  
Se gli avessero predetto che sarebbe stato il giorno delle “nuove amicizie”, Zlatan avrebbe ghignato qualcosa sull’idiozia degli oroscopi e avrebbe lasciato il malcapitato con un palmo di naso.  
Quando vede due ombre avvicinarsi a José con calma serafica, la fondina delle semiautomatiche unico orpello ben visibile anche a quella distanza, reprime un brivido di orrore e rabbia.  
 _Angeli_?  
Lascia sfilare il pallone senza tentare un accenno di stop – Javier gli fa segno roteando gli occhi, nel tentativo di non permettergli di raggiungere il mister, ma Zlatan lo ignora.  
 _Gli angeli sono ovunque, e portano l’inferno in terra._  
Zlatan ha riso quando Helena li ha chiamati così per la prima volta, lassù in Svezia; di scherno, perché non c’è niente di angelico in chi ruba, ammazza e stupra; e di ingenuo divertimento, perché gli sembrava un contrasto fin troppo ironico per gente del genere.  
Una volta, durante una delle tante visite per un nuovo aumento della tariffa, Helena aveva esitato un attimo di troppo. Immediatamente uno di questi angeli le aveva dato uno schiaffo così forte da farla rimbalzare contro la parete opposta, deturpandole la faccia per giorni; e all’accenno di ribellione di Zlatan, l’altro stronzo gli aveva puntato una pistola all’inguine, infilato una mano nei suoi pantaloni e ficcato un dito nel culo senza troppi riguardi, strappandogli un gemito di dolore.  
Non ha più riso di loro, no, perché non c’è niente di angelico in chi porta l’inferno in terra: e lo pensa con convinzione, se possibile, ancora più forte, quando riesce a mettere a fuoco i due figuri.  _Angeli_ , _inequivocabilmente_.  
Zlatan si limita a squadrarli da un paio di metri di distanza, il volto contratto e i muscoli pronti a portarlo alle sue spalle in pochi secondi; se il più alto dei due mafiosi – avrà quattro o cinque centimetri meno di lui, e torreggia su José con un fare più che minaccioso – sembra il tipo pronto a spaccare una faccia con le mani nude e a uscire con gli amici dopo due minuti, gli causa un moto di stizza la vista di una donna, poco più bassa di José, la faccia bruciata dal sole e più simile alla figura classica dei film tipo  _Il Padrino_. Non che l’abbia mai seguito con l’attenzione che meritava, si dice amareggiato.  
Gli accenti dei due criminali sono così diversi che Zlatan fatica a pensare che siano accomunati da interessi condivisi – i soldi, il potere, il sangue, il controllo: lui parla poco, perlopiù a bassa voce, e in un italiano così stretto che non riesce a seguire, con la scarsa conoscenza che ha; lei è molto più loquace, assai più ironica – in un modo maligno e perverso – e ha uno sguardo perforante. È quasi convinto che sappia che José sia qualcosa di più che un semplice mister, per lui.  
«Può sempre accadere qualcosa ai manager testardi» è il sibilo che si fa strada nella cappa di smog e nebbia. Gli scagnozzi restano lì ancora un paio di minuti a guardare José, minacciosi, e se ne vanno solo quando vedono Zlatan avvicinarsi al terzetto con l'aria più truce che sia riuscito ad ottenere con due ore di allenamento nelle gambe e il corpo che gli implora soltanto di cercarsi un letto, una bibita calda e tanto riposo.  
«Prima di toccare la mia squadra, dovranno ammazzare me» sospira furioso, quando i due mafiosi non sono più a portata di orecchio. Zlatan non riesce a dubitare quasi mai delle sue parole, non quando vede il volto di José infiammarsi, gli occhi sprizzare follia e la bocca assolutamente distesa, quasi incapace di riatteggiarsi di nuovo al suo campionario consumato di smorfie; si chiede soltanto che fine abbia fatto l’ _efficiente_  corpo di sorveglianza del campo – è Esteban a dirgli che le guardie devono prestare servizio anche nelle forze dell’ordine regolari, e dopo questa rivelazione non può che ammirare, almeno un poco, il loro fegato.

* * *

  
Quando Zlatan rientra in casa per quella che, presumibilmente, sarà l’ultima volta nei prossimi mesi, José è ancora in fondo alla tromba delle scale. Sfila le chiavi dalla toppa – chi è che darebbe le chiavi a una persona di cui conosce praticamente solo il corpo? – e nota che sono ancora calde; passa le dita sulla zigrinatura laterale, sovrappensiero, e comincia a guardarsi intorno per cercare le sue cose.  
È incredibile come quel poco di paccottiglia che si è portato dalla Svezia si sia sparpagliato per metà appartamento in una maniera indecente; Zlatan non le ha neanche trovate tutte e José ha già posato la giacca sull’appendiabiti, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle con un calcetto, e si è messo a guardarlo – almeno crede che lo stia guardando, visto che è chino a raccogliere un po’ di roba sparsa su tavolini, divano e pavimento, e non può girarsi per controllare.  
«Mmm» è l’unico commento che José si lascia sfuggire, prima di chiudersi in bagno e lasciare Zlatan a preparare il borsone; quando riemerge da lì, avvolto nell’accappatoio e con i capelli ancora arruffati dall’umidità, lo svedese ha finalmente finito e si è disteso sul divano, con le braccia incrociate dietro la testa e senza le scarpe, in attesa della fine della sua doccia.  
Fa per alzarsi, ma José lo blocca, posandogli una mano ancora un poco bagnata sul braccio. «Aspetta» gli ordina, no, gli chiede. Forse. Non ne riesce ad essere sicuro, ma torna a ridistendersi e a far penzolare le gambe al di là del bracciolo, in attesa – una lunga attesa.  
«Non ce l’ho con te» prova ad anticiparlo. «No, non ce l’ho mai avuta con te.» José non risponde, si limita a guardare un punto imprecisato al di là della sua faccia, sulla parete, e lo prende come una possibilità di continuare a parlare. «È… difficile, tutto qua. Ed è anche molto strano. Credo che ci vorrà del tempo per abituarmi.»  
José chiude gli occhi, tirando un sospiro che assurdamente (e inquietantemente, per entrambi) sembra di sollievo; la sua bocca, però, resta serrata, e Zlatan riesce a vedere la lingua che passa sulle gengive, in segno di nervosismo.  
«È per quelli che stai così, non è vero?» suggerisce, ma l’allusione a quello che è successo oggi – a quello che  _non_  è successo – lo riporta ai suoi toni bruschi. «Va’ a farti la doccia» borbotta, calandosi il cappuccio dell’accappatoio sulla testa fin quasi sul naso nel tentativo di asciugarsi i capelli; per quanto tra i lembi della spugna possa vedere più di quanto vorrebbe, e meno di quanto desideri, non può che obbedirgli.  
  
Zlatan non può che etichettare la situazione come “gravissima”. José non ha neanche la forza di terminare di asciugarsi – lo strofinio contro la spugna ha reso i suoi capelli una massa ancor più ingarbugliata di prima – e se ne sta seduto lì, quasi immobile: tiene le mani giunte lungo le pieghe del naso e le guance sono così rilassate contro una smorfia distrutta da farlo sembrare, per la prima volta da quando lo conosce, appena più vulnerabile. E un po’ più vecchio di quanto non sia. E Zlatan non sa che fare, se non sedersi vicino a lui, a una distanza abbastanza ridotta da poter essere di un qualche conforto (sì, è una situazione gravissima. E paradossale, pure) e allo stesso tempo abbastanza marcata da non far sembrare il suo gesto una violazione di una qualche intimità. José fa un movimento con la testa, come a volergli dire “be’, se proprio non puoi farne a meno, ti concedo di restare”; da un lato è confortante che il mondo non vada poi così tanto a scatafascio, perché di certezze gliene restano davvero poche – e quasi tutte sono su di lui.  
Saggiamente, attende che sia lui il primo a parlare. E non si fa pregare.  
«Non è una novità. Non penso sia difficile per te immaginartelo. Ci convivo da molto.»  
Zlatan fa spallucce. «Posso immaginarlo. Sono ovunque.»  
«Ovunque» ripete, in un respiro mozzato che sembra una risata amara e spezzata sul nascere. «Già. Ogni torneo, la stessa storia. Cambiano le facce, ma i mezzi restano sempre gli stessi. E non resta più molto che possano minacciare.»  
Resta in silenzio. Non vuole ascoltare, dopotutto.  
«Ritornano nel sonno, anche se non sempre. A volte hanno le loro facce, quelle che ho visto quando li ho ritrovati. A volte hanno le facce dei ragazzi, della mia squadra» dice senza fermarsi. Zlatan si ritrova la sua testa ancora arruffata sulla spalla: ora sì, gli sembra davvero vecchio. «Ma non cambia molto. Intossicazione da monossido, secondo la polizia. Balle, secondo me, l’impianto era a norma ed era d’estate. Pacche sulle spalle, condoglianze, tre belle lapidi di marmo nero a Leiria, che nessuno sta curando perché a casa non ci torno da secoli.»  
«Perché a me?» lo interrompe, brusco, la voce un po’ più bassa del normale. Davanti agli occhi gli sono passati Helena e Max e un bambino senza volto, con gli occhi chiusi e una smorfia raccapricciata sul volto, e non vuole che vada avanti. «Perché hai deciso di… dirlo a me?»  
José oscilla sul posto, senza motivo. «Perché a te. Bella domanda. Non lo so» gli risponde, mandando a puttane l’ennesima certezza che aveva su di lui. Zlatan non ne può più. Ha bisogno di stabilizzare nuovamente il naturale ordine delle cose, o qualsiasi altra porcata sia la verità in questi sofismi. E conosce un solo modo per farlo.  
Quasi si compiace di averlo zittito, per una volta; dal respiro che aveva preso prima di premere le proprie labbra contro le sue, aveva intuito che stava per dire qualche altra cosa – che sarebbe stata poco piacevole da ascoltare o che l’avrebbe fatto desistere dal fare quello che sta facendo ora, qualsiasi cosa sia. Indugia con la stessa lentezza che tante volte gli ha usato, assaporando ogni sfumatura del suo sapore, percependo ogni piega e ogni curva delle sue labbra, mentre fa scorrere le mani tra la spugna e la pelle ancora umida.  
Non può neanche giustificarsi con la competizione con… Marta? Mafalda? Con un fantasma, no: e non si preoccupa neanche di togliergli l’accappatoio, limitandosi a scivolare con la lingua e le dita giù, giù, dalla bocca al collo, al torace – si dimena appena, l’umidità della doccia già meno marcata di prima – alle gambe – si muove un po’ di più, il respiro più pesante – al cazzo – sì, quello era un gemito. Non c’è poesia, questo è sicuro, e in realtà non c’è altro che non sia desiderio puro e semplice; è solo più profondo, più intenso ed evidente che mai, lingua e labbra e dita che si chiudono, alternandosi, per dargli piacere e sollievo. Zlatan sente la mano di José avvicinarsi alla sua testa: si aspetta che affondi le dita tra i suoi capelli e spinga più forte e più rapidamente la sua bocca contro il proprio inguine, ma all’ultimo momento – o così gli sembra, è un po’ difficile valutare queste cose in frangenti simili – devia dal proprio obiettivo, aggrappandosi allo schienale del divano e quasi artigliandolo, con un respiro che non lascia adito a dubbi; qualsiasi cosa stia facendo (e ha un’idea ben precisa di cosa sia, non ha fatto la puttana per due anni senza imparare nulla), la sta facendo anche troppo bene.  
La mano torna a dirigersi su di lui, quasi lo chiama come se fosse dotata di vita e intelletto, e lo trascina su con il minimo sforzo possibile; la bocca di José è completamente diversa da quella che ha baciato neanche qualche minuto prima, come un cataclisma che sconvolge le coste di un’isola: è avida del suo stesso sapore, cerca la lingua e le labbra di Zlatan come se fossero vitali per la sua sopravvivenza, soffia un respiro rovente che contiene mille parole – alcune più chiare ed evidenti, altre, molte altre, che non hanno bisogno di essere pronunciate. L’asciugamano che si è stretto intorno alla vita sparisce da qualche parte sul pavimento, e a nessuno dei due interessa precisamente dove, non quando c’è della pelle bollente e vagamente bagnata che tocca altra pelle bollente e altrettanto vagamente bagnata, aderendovi quasi perfettamente nonostante siano tanto diverse; fa piano, non ha senso sbatterglielo dentro senza tanti riguardi alla ricerca di una vendetta che, appunto, non ha senso, e il gemito che sfugge a José ha inquietanti sfumature che non gli interessa approfondire.  
Ora che allarga appena le gambe, e in un modo che Zlatan avrebbe definito soltanto suo, rinuncia a capire; l’unica cosa che può capire è che stanno scopando in un modo che mai, mai avrebbe ritenuto possibile, ogni sensazione moltiplicata per mille, ogni spasmo del corpo sotto di lui un amplificatore del piacere che si sta prendendo, ogni movimento della propria mano in mezzo alle sue gambe un modo – probabilmente neanche abbastanza furbo, o abbastanza soddisfacente – di fare lo stesso con lui. Ma si sta scopando uno stronzo, dopotutto: può attraversare i peggiori momenti di sconforto, ma resta sempre subdolo e imprevedibile; può fargli credere che è lui a comandare, che è lui a dettare la velocità delle spinte, ma chi comanda è sempre José. Zlatan lo sa, se lo ricorda quando lo sente stringersi e dimenarsi in una maniera che dovrebbe costringerlo a sfregiargli la faccia a suon di schiaffoni. Lo vede ghignare, nonostante tutto, e aumenta la violenza delle spinte, la forza con cui lo masturba frenetico, nel tentativo di essere l’ultimo a sorridere trionfante.  
Socchiude gli occhi quando arriva all’orgasmo, frustrato, con quello che potrebbero entrambi definire un ruggito furioso. È vero, non passano che pochi istanti e José a sua volta viene, imbrattandogli la mano che ancora continuava a scorrere implacabile; ed è altrettanto vero che ha avuto l’ennesima dimostrazione che, con lui, Zlatan non potrà mai spuntarla. Ma si sta ancora svuotando contro di lui e non gli importa, non gli importa più; si sdraia su di lui, ansimante, non resistendo a mordicchiargli la spalla e la base del collo. José comincia ad accarezzargli i capelli madidi di sudore con aria quasi distratta, a mano a mano che i loro corpi cominciano a rilassarsi dall’eccitazione; le dita tozze che districano le sue ciocche gli suscitano una serie di pensieri, ognuno più stupido del precedente. Quelli che alla fine decide di tenere per sé, tenendo alla larga illusioni e delusioni, sono soltanto due: che adesso vorrebbe soltanto sentirsi schiacciato tra José e la stoffa del divano, e che la doccia è abbastanza larga per tutti e due, se proprio vogliono evitare di perdere tempo, dopo.  
  
 _TBC..._


	10. Capitolo 9

Quando sente crocchiare il mazzetto di banconote sotto le sue dita – soltanto due partite, e sono abbastanza da poterci fare un mucchio di cose; no, abbastanza per poter fare una  _grande_  cosa – sa esattamente cosa deve dire. Non è troppo certo su chi debba essere il destinatario delle sue parole, visto che José non può interessarsi della cosa e il bunker a cielo aperto non ha molte persone che possano aiutarlo. Giusto un paio, osserva facendo mente locale: e uno, quello giusto, è giusto a portata di occhio e orecchio.  
«Ehi» balbetta non appena lo vede, scoprendo mentalmente con un certo sconcerto che non solo non sa il nome dell’agente, ma non si ricorda neanche il cognome; ed è costretto a corrergli dietro con un altro «Ehi!» prima che De Faveri rallenti il suo passo abbastanza da permettere a Zlatan di raggiungerlo, sebbene dopo parecchi metri.  
La guardia si volta quasi con disinteresse e lo osserva con educata incredulità, le braccia conserte e il volto inespressivo. Probabilmente nessuno, a parte José, gli ha mai rivolto una qualsivoglia parola ad eccezione del saluto mattutino e di quello pomeridiano; e probabilmente nessuno ha voglia di farlo, perché non è una presenza che invoglia alla conversazione – in primo luogo non parla mai, e poi è abbastanza alto e ben piantato da intimidire l’interlocutore. Zlatan guarda raramente negli occhi chicchessia, e il fatto che questa volta siano alla stessa altezza dei suoi non è una motivazione sufficiente per farlo, dopotutto.  
«Scusa De… F-fav… De Faveri» ansima in un italiano ancora troppo incerto, riprendendo fiato dopo la corsa e ricordandosi all’improvviso del suo cognome. «Devo chiederti una cosa. Un… favore.»  
L’altro non risponde alcunché – a Zlatan comincia a stare un po’ sul cazzo, è come parlare con la versione armadio a muro di José – ma qualcosa, un guizzo della sua mascella, spinge lo svedese a continuare. «Err, sai, io ho lasciato mia moglie e mio figlio, forse due figli, non sono ancora sicuro, su a casa, a Malmö. Non so se sai dov’è, è su in Svezia… più sopra della Germania e della Danimarca… hai capito?» gli spiega balbettando e storpiando probabilmente la metà delle parole; Filippo annuisce rigidamente, senza smuoversi di un centimetro.  
«Ecco, volevo sapere se c’è un modo per organizzare il loro viaggio. Pago bene» aggiunge in fretta, e dopo un istante riflette che non sono i soldi il problema principale dei capitani della sorveglianza, proprio no, perché tra due lavori e il giro di scommesse a cui quasi certamente partecipano anche loro non possono assolutamente avere problemi di soldi. «Sì, scusa, ho detto una cazzata» borbotta. «Ma è importante. Troppo importante. E sono disposto a tutto.»  
De Faveri sta cominciando a guardarlo come se fosse un alieno, o una qualsiasi altra cosa che valga assolutamente la pena di essere guardata per la sua rarità; per la mente di Zlatan passa un aspetto del “tutto” che potrebbe spiegare un sacco di cose, ma non fa in tempo ad avvicinarsi di un passo che il carabiniere gli volta le spalle e se ne va, lasciandolo a bordo campo come un idiota. Zlatan non sa spiegarsi questo comportamento – stupido ed estremamente irritante – se non quando José, venti secondi dopo, fa la sua comparsa dietro di lui e gli sbraita contro qualcosa su quanto tempo sta perdendo a cincischiare col vuoto.  
  
Avrebbe giurato che vincere, no,  _dominare_  le prime due partite l’avrebbe calmato un po’, e invece José si sta agitando tantissimo. Ancora da bordo campo, Zlatan lo guarda e non può fare a meno di pensare che sembra stia accordando una qualche chitarra invisibile, la qual cosa è oltremodo divertente, perché José non sa suonare niente ed ha le dita troppo larghe e tozze per farlo, oltretutto.  
Adriano lo manda a cagare al secondo “devi piantarla con le cazzate”, e Zlatan sospira pesantemente. È lì da meno di due settimane ma ha già capito alla perfezione come gira, fra quei due. Uno parla, l’altro non ascolta. Uno non parla, l’altro non capisce perché. Ci sarebbe da prenderli e infilarli in uno sgabuzzino per poi costringerli a sfogare quel po’ di tensione sessuale irrisolta che ancora impedisce loro una comunicazione serena, ma Zlatan sa perfettamente che non sono fatti suoi e, oltretutto, sa che non guadagnerebbe niente da un’improvvisa esplosione di amore fra Adri e José, perciò tace.  
Lui gli passa accanto, infuriato, dopo aver lasciato perdere ed aver osservato il brasiliano allontanarsi, imprecando in tre lingue diverse.  
«Ibra.» Lo chiama, dirigendosi stizzito verso gli spogliatoi. «Vieni con me.»  
Con un altro sospiro, Zlatan lo segue. Un po’ lo infastidisce essere lui lo sfogo sul quale José brucia la rabbia. In generale, comunque, è a posto così.  
Quando José lo spinge di prepotenza contro gli armadietti di alluminio che adornano, per così dire, le pareti degli spogliatoi, Zlatan ringhia e lo lascia fare. E pensa anche che ha sbagliato a giudicare, prima: c’è uno strumento che José sa suonare alla perfezione, e per il quale le sue dita non sono né troppo corte né troppo tozze. Solo che non è uno strumento a corda.  
Mugola a bassa voce, stringendosi contro il suo corpo e sollevando le braccia per allacciarlo al collo, lasciandosi sfuggire un sorrisino strafottente che José non può fare a meno di cogliere e del quale - spingendosi con foga contro il suo bacino - non pare per nulla soddisfatto.  
«Siamo nervosi...?» chiede Zlatan, già a corto di fiato, divaricando le gambe per aderire più facilmente al corpo di José ed accogliere le sue spinte con maggiore disinvoltura.  
«Zitto» è la lapidaria risposta del portoghese, mentre gli lascia scivolare una mano lungo il fianco e scende fino ad afferrarlo saldamente da dietro un ginocchio. Zlatan ride a mezza voce, agevolandolo nel movimento e quasi stendendosi contro gli armadietti, nel tentativo di non pesargli troppo fra le braccia - ma José se ne frega di quanto pesi, se ne frega dei suoi accorgimenti e, ad occhio e croce, al momento se ne frega anche del fatto che sia proprio lui quello che sta stringendo e baciando e toccando ovunque; la cosa non rende certo Zlatan felice come un bambino, ma alla fine, è costretto ad ammettere, non può nemmeno lamentarsene davvero, perché magari José non si cura di chi sta toccando ma decisamente si cura di farlo bene. Tanto può bastare, per mandargli in blackout il cervello. Tanto può bastare per chiudere gli occhi, dimenticare i casini, il calcio, Milano, qualsiasi altra cosa, e lasciarsi semplicemente andare, seguendo il ritmo che, da bravo musicista, José impone, pressando tutti i suoi tasti, senza neanche una stonatura.  
Quando José lo costringe a voltarsi e gli si pressa contro, Zlatan mugola e gli va incontro, strusciandosi contro la sua erezione prepotente anche sotto i jeans spessi e ruvidi.  
«Ancora...» gli sussurra José, stringendolo con forza per i fianchi senza però cercare di costringerlo a movimenti precisi, «Fallo ancora. Muoviti ancora.»  
«E in cambio…?» chiede lui, sfacciato, voltandosi appena per cercare le sue labbra. José non lo obbliga ad una ricerca troppo lunga e Zlatan lo trova lì a pochi centimetri, già pronto a baciarlo, umido e caldo.  
«In cambio…» José continua a sussurrare e la sua voce riempie Zlatan di brividi che non riesce ad identificare né a fermare: scorrono come onde lungo la schiena, gli rendono molli le ginocchia e lo fanno sentire duro fra le gambe come non è quasi mai stato in vita propria, e ora che ci pensa anche tutte le altre volte in cui lo è stato era José, solo José, sempre José, e in questo senso un po’ sì, un po’ lo scazza che José in questo momento se ne freghi di stare stringendo toccando scopando proprio lui, ma per un secondo – per il secondo in cui José soffia un ansito caldissimo direttamente contro il suo lobo – può anche disinteressarsene. «In cambio…» e non aggiunge altro, si spinge solamente contro di lui, è ancora fottutamente vestito e Zlatan sta già dando di matto per il bisogno che ha di sentirselo scivolare dentro.  
Perciò obbedisce e, mugolando, si spinge contro di lui, una due tre volte, piantando le mani contro l’armadietto – che diventa subito caldo contro il suo corpo – e lasciando che José lo stringa ai fianchi come volesse saggiarne la consistenza. E mentre lui si spinge – e non fa altro – José si spoglia, lo prepara e poi lo penetra. José sta immobile. Fa tutto Zlatan. È come la prima volta, è come quando Zlatan ha scoperto che per José non era fondamentale fare qualcosa per farsi sentire, perché era perfettamente in grado di riuscirci anche stando fermo. E per un attimo è facilissimo dimenticare tutto il resto e sentirsi di nuovo a Malm&oulm, in un letto che non gli manca ma che un po’ rimpiange, immerso fra odori disgustosi ma conosciuti, in una situazione di merda, okay, ma era la sua situazione di merda, lui la gestiva, lui la controllava, o almeno così credeva, e oh – cazzo – è troppo difficile pensare quando José comincia a muoversi piano, scavandosi un posto dentro di lui – e non ne ha nemmeno bisogno, il posto già c’è, è suo da sempre, lo resterà sempre.  
Stringe forte i denti quando sente l’orgasmo di José esplodergli dentro, e si stringe attorno a lui con una forza tale che José è  _costretto_  a gemere e stringere a propria volta la presa sul suo cazzo, accarezzandolo svelto avanti e indietro avanti e indietro fino a quando anche lui non ce la fa più e si svuota con un ringhio roco contro la parete in alluminio. I suoi occhi viaggiano distratti sulla macchia di sperma che scivola lenta lungo la parete, e poi vanno altrove, cercano gli occhi di José, non li trovano e, alla fine, si chiudono.  
Zlatan respira lento e José fa lo stesso, contro la sua schiena.  
Sono di nuovo a Milano. E naturalmente non è cambiato niente.

* * *

  
Un tomo della sorveglianza ha appena finito di parlare con José – Zlatan li ha visti discutere abbastanza rapidamente, anche se in maniera tranquilla, e poi il mister gli ha detto di recarsi con… Gianni, Giovanni, quel che è, all’uscita di quel bunker a cielo aperto che comincia a essergli sempre più stretto.  
Non era preparato, non dopo la discussione a senso unico di quella mattina: c’è una berlina scura con un lampeggiante sul tettuccio e De Faveri alla guida che gli sta facendo cenno di salire. Zlatan stringe nervosamente il marsupio, guardandosi attorno mentre il pomeriggio comincia a scemare, e poi sale rapidamente in macchina.  
Per parecchi minuti, gli unici rumori che si sentono nell’abitacolo sono il volante che scorre sotto le mani di Filippo, rapidamente, mentre l’Alfa fende le strade già deserte di Milano, e i respiri profondi di Zlatan, nervoso per una situazione che ha generato lui – anche se non volontariamente – e per quel “sono disposto a tutto” che lo riempie di turbamento, sì, ma anche di un vago senso di eccitazione. A tratti la radio gracchia qualcosa del tipo “sospetta autovettura in zona Fiera” o “a tutte le auto in zona, convergere tra via Marghera e via Cuneo”, in un modo così simile a quello della polizia che si vedeva nei film da essere quasi inquietante.  
De Faveri si ferma soltanto di fronte a un cancello di metallo verde, che scorre lentamente di lato soltanto quando schiaccia il tasto dell’apertura telecomandata, e infine parcheggia sotto il porticato di una piccola casa a due piani. Zlatan è sempre più perplesso, ma il fatto che abbia sfilato le chiavi dal quadro è senz’altro il segnale di scendere dall’auto e seguirlo al piano terra.  
  
Zlatan comincia a rassegnarsi alle attese in perfetto silenzio: quella specie di soggiorno – ordinato quasi maniacalmente, con poche concessioni allo svago e dove perfino gli scaffali ospitano i libri suddivisi per grandezza e colore – è più tranquillo di un cimitero la domenica notte. E non saprebbe definire se sia una visione rassicurante o più degna di una scena del crimine appena ripulita.  
Filippo prende un fascio di fogli piccoli e un paio di penne e scarabocchia per un po’, prima di assicurarsi che sì, la biro effettivamente scrive ancora ragionevolmente; accartoccia il foglio imbrattato con la sinistra e disegna rapidamente una specie di tabella con la destra, sotto gli occhi allibiti di Zlatan – che, ormai, pensa che il gendarme sia suonato del tutto e che, se proprio ha intenzione di scopare per concedergli di mandare a prendere Helena (e sempre se ha capito bene, perché parlare con i muti non è esattamente il modo migliore per intendere alla perfezione qualcosa di così delicato), è meglio che non perda tempo con bozze di contratti senza valore.  
Per questo quasi sobbalza quando scopre che il carabiniere, effettivamente,  _non_  è muto.  
«Primo, mi devi dire tutto quello che può servirmi per recuperarla.» È una voce molto sicura, anche se riesce a seguirla appena e nonostante il silenzio sia rotto solo dallo stridio della penna. «Secondo, mi chiamo Filippo. E terzo, non posso garantirti niente, ma penso che tu lo sappia.»  
Zlatan resta a bocca aperta, ma l’altro non si scompone e attacca a dirgli esattamente le stesse cose, questa volta in inglese, per poi aggiungere «Mi hai capito?»  
«Sì,» gli risponde in italiano. «Avevo capito pure prima. Mi stupivo del fatto che avessi  _parlato_ , sai com’è» ridacchia; il volto di Filippo si distende appena (dev’essere il suo modo di sorridere, probabilmente) mentre gli passa la tabella che ha appena disegnato: a sinistra ha scritto, in tutte e due le lingue, i dati che gli servono – nome, indirizzo, situazione della città, cose che deve sapere di lei e tutto il resto, non si può dire che difetti in efficienza – e a destra ha lasciato gli spazi vuoti perché possa compilare la scheda in santa pace. Zlatan ci mette un po’ a riempire le caselle, lanciando ogni tanto un’occhiata di sottecchi all’altro, che continua a dargli le spalle, in attesa.  
«Fatto» dice dopo qualche minuto, allontanando da sé il foglio: in un attimo quest’ultimo finisce tra le mani di Filippo, che si siede a mezzo metro da lui e comincia a esaminare attentamente la tabella, confrontandola con un paio di volumi che, nel frattempo, ha tirato fuori dalla libreria – un atlante, una lista di orari, alcuni fogli bianchi per dei calcoli la cui utilità sfugge al calciatore. L’italiano alza la testa un paio di volte, poi chiude con uno scatto tutto quanto e intasca la tabella coi dati.  
«Fatto» risponde a sua volta con una leggerissima sfumatura ironica, guardandolo fisso al punto da permettere a Zlatan di notare le sfumature di marrone degli occhi; non si scompone neanche di fronte alla sua smorfia interrogativa, né al fatto che non voglia abbassare lo sguardo per primo.  
«Be’… bene» commenta, torcendosi le mani per il nervosismo di aver perso una quantità indicibile di tempo – e per l’ansia di non sapere come andrà a finire col capitano. «E quanto mi costerà?» gli chiede, ma in risposta non ottiene che un mezzo respiro che somiglia a una risatina di scherno.  
«Mh. Hai detto che eri disposto a tutto, prima.»  
Zlatan sospira frustrato, lasciando che la sirena spiegata di un mezzo si perda in lontananza. «Sì» borbotta, alzandosi e avvicinandoglisi con una calma innaturale, «e me ne sono pentito cinque secondi dopo.»  
Finalmente, e in maniera quasi inaspettata, Filippo ride; ha un sorriso storto per tutte le volte che non ha potuto ridere, un tono di voce un po’ meno freddo e impersonale di prima e una mano fredda e grande con cui gli ha appena dato una pacca alla base del collo. «E va be’, non pentirtene troppo. Niente che tu non voglia, okay?»  
Zlatan non capisce più nulla. Gli afferra la nuca e lo bacia. Dopo mezzo secondo sente le mani di Filippo sul petto, e poi si ritrova a barcollare per non cadere a terra.  
«Cazzo fai?» gli urla contro il carabiniere, passandosi il dorso della mano sulle labbra, «sei tutto matto?»; una risatina chioccia risuona a poca distanza dai due, ed entrambi si voltano di scatto quasi contemporaneamente a guardare Rosalia.  
«Minchia, se sei incazzato» continua a ridacchiare, e poi nota Zlatan appoggiato al muro. «Oh, tu sei uno dei ragazzi del Mou. Filì, se strilli un altro po’ ti sentono fino al Duomo, ah.»  
Lui risponde con un cenno imbarazzato, grato che la presenza di lei impedisca al collega di mettergli le mani addosso – e non ne avrebbe neanche tutti i torti, dopotutto: a parti invertite avrebbe dato fastidio anche a lui.  
«Non metterti in mezzo. Questa è casa mia» ribatte truce, stringendo gli occhi. Rosalia non si scompone più di tanto, si limita a stiracchiarsi un po’ e a sbuffare.  
«Tesoruccio, è casa  _nostra_. Sopra ci sto io, sotto ci stai tu, e in mezzo un solaio che ci è costato un occhio della testa. E se vuoi gridare al mondo quanto sei minchione sono anche cazzi miei.»  
Zlatan è impressionato dalla carica della donna; non ha mai confidato nella buona sorte, ma è arrivata davvero al momento giusto, e può cercare con calma un modo per sgattaiolare via dal manicomio in cui si è volontariamente cacciato, senza troppi danni.  
«Rosa, mi urlo quanto mi pare. Mi ha…» mormora, premendosi la nocca dell’indice sulle labbra; Rosa, se possibile, ridacchia ancora più forte.  
«Tu…  _Zlatan_ , giusto? non hai impegni, no?» dice, rivolgendosi improvvisamente a Zlatan; lui fa spallucce, sorpreso. «Certo che no, ovvio, siete nel ritiro. Filì, posso mettere qualcosa sul fuoco senza che tenti di uccidere nessuno,  _per favore_?»  
L’uomo incrocia le braccia e volge lo sguardo di lato, senza rispondere.  
  
Il primo pensiero di Zlatan è che in quella casa devono essere davvero abituati al silenzio; non si sente altro che il tintinnare delle forchette contro i piatti da quando è stata scolata la pasta, e per quanto possano essere squisite le pennette alle olive di Rosalia – “Rosy, ah! L’ho detto anche quando ci siamo visti la prima volta!” – non può ignorare l’aria malmostosa con cui Filippo sta ingollando i maccheroni, uno dopo l’altro, fissando prima lui, poi lei come se volesse ridurli in poltiglia a suon di pugni.  
«Sono ottime» è tutto ciò che riesce a dire tra un boccone e l’altro, ma non ottiene più che un sorriso radioso da parte di lei e una sonora sbuffata da parte di lui, che non appena termina di mangiare si alza da tavola e si stende di traverso sulla poltrona poco più in là, dando loro le spalle e assumendo una posizione contorta e scomodissima da un bracciolo all’altro. Zlatan teme di aver buttato mezza giornata con quel colpo di testa – e senza neanche avere il tempo di capire se ne è valsa la pena, almeno – e fissa Rosalia con aria dimessa; lei gli posa una mano sul braccio, comprensiva, e si avvicina a lui strusciando la sedia.  
«È un po’ così» gli sussurra, «ma se gli hai chiesto una cosa e se te la può fare, la farà.»  
Un colpetto di tosse dall’altra parte della stanza la interrompe. «Questo non è mai stato in discussione» commenta Filippo, senza smuoversi da lì.  
Rosalia ghigna. «Be’, potevi anche dircelo qua a tavola, senza fare le tue pose da strafigo in poltrona.»  
«Devo trovare la posizione più adatta per dormire» risponde imperturbabile.  
«E perché dev-»  
«Sono le ventidue» continua, spostandosi contro lo schienale alla ricerca di una posizione più comoda. «Non possiamo accompagnarlo al centro, e non lo vorrei fare neanche se potessi. E nello stesso letto con lui non ci dormo, o invece che una lingua in bocca mi ritrovo qualcos’altro in qualche altro posto.»  
Zlatan abbassa gli occhi, imbarazzato, ma Rosalia ride fragorosamente a quella che, probabilmente, è la frase più lunga detta da Filippo negli ultimi mesi.  
«Ha ragione» dice, asciugandosi gli occhi per il troppo ridere, «è meglio se resti a dormire qua. Sopra ho solo il mio letto singolo, qua c’è il matrimoniale… e se vuole restarsene in poltrona, te lo tieni tutto per te.»  
«Ma...» balbetta, pensando a José – pensando per la prima volta a José nelle ultime ore, c’è da dirlo – che non sa che fine abbia fatto.  
Si rigira ancora. «Mister Mourinho sa dove sei. E sei al sicuro. Non si preoccupa.»  
Zlatan vorrebbe ribattergli che non è preoccupazione quella che sta nella testa di José in questo momento – a meno che non si sia intrufolato nella camera di Adri, ed è fuori discussione – ma capisce che non è il caso di sfidare ulteriormente la fortuna, per una sera. Annuisce, proprio mentre Filippo torna a mettersi seduto in maniera vagamente composta.  
«Hai detto che eri disposto a tutto.»  
Annuisce di nuovo; Rosalia si preme una mano sulla bocca per non ridere.  
«Allora tieni le mani – no, tieni  _tutto_  a posto, e resta dalla tua parte del letto. La poltrona è troppo scomoda per dormirci.»

* * *

  
Lo squillo che strappa Zlatan dal sogno – un sogno che lo ha lasciato madido di sudore e carico di eccitazione, ma non ci sarebbe neanche bisogno di specificarlo, dopotutto – è così forte che, probabilmente, non ne ha mai udito uno simile. Riesce a puntellarsi sui gomiti e a tornare dalla sua parte del letto (non può controllarsi mentre si rigira nel sonno, che pretese) un attimo prima che Filippo scatti a sedere e interrompa la chiamata al secondo trillo angosciante.  
«De Faveri» risponde, affondando una mano nei capelli corti e soffocando gli sbadigli. «Sì. Sì. Quindici, massimo venti minuti» conclude, la voce venata di allarme. Schiaccia un pulsante accanto al comodino, e immediatamente si sente ronzare qualcosa al piano di sopra.  
«Filì, che minchia fai! Sono le quattro!» Il grido di Rosalia è soffocato, ma Filippo continua a schiacciare imperterrito il cicalino; in trenta secondi lei si precipita giù fino a metà scala, infagottata in un pigiama rosa pastello.  
«Che è successo?» urla.  
«Due polli non sono al pollaio.»  
«Che…  _merda_ » sibila, risalendo in fretta i gradini, mentre Filippo scuote Zlatan con decisione.  
«Tu- bene, sei sveglio; vestiti. Devi venire con noi.»  
«Ma...»  
«Dobbiamo tornare alla Pinetina. Due tuoi compagni sono spariti.»  
Zlatan è in piedi in un secondo, spaventato, e nella foga i pantaloni del pigiama che l’altro gli ha prestato – della lunghezza giusta, ma un po’ larghi – gli cascano fino a metà gamba; Filippo alza gli occhi al cielo quando nota la stoffa dei boxer tesa, borbottando imprecazioni di varia natura – se il suo scopo è quello di imbarazzarlo ulteriormente, ci riesce benissimo – e decide che è meglio voltargli le spalle, mentre si veste in fretta.  
Sette minuti dopo, l’Alfa sfreccia lampeggiando per imboccare la strada che porta fuori Milano.  
 _TBC..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota dell'autrice femmina: *SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*  
> Traduzione dell'autore maschio: quando abbiamo cominciato a scrivere, era la ventisettesima giornata di campionato e l'Inter attendeva la Fiorentina, nella speranza di mantenere il vantaggio di 7 punti sulla Juventus e di 12 sul Milan; aggiungo questa nota oggi, 16 maggio 2009, perché quella lì *indica la Liz* è interista fino ai denti e il Milan ieri si è suicidato regalando ai rivali un altro scudetto. Lei fangirla e pregusta la festa di domani sera. Io rido. Non di lei, eh: con lei. XD


	11. Capitolo 10

Quando la macchina si ferma – le ruote che strisciano rumorosamente contro l’asfalto nel silenzio quasi assoluto della prima mattina milanese, fredda come Zlatan non ha mai sentito niente, nemmeno le notti rigide dell’inverno di Malmö, e non saprebbe dire se sia perché c’è freddo davvero o perché l’ansia e l’agitazione dei due ufficiali gli danno i brividi – Filippo non aspetta un secondo prima di scaraventarsi fuori dalla vettura e correre verso l’ingresso della Pinetina, a passo svelto.  
«Muovi il culo, Zlatan.» lo apostrofa perfino Rosalia, e perciò Zlatan li segue entrambi mentre varcano i cancelli esterni, un po’ arrugginiti dall’umidità intollerabile di quella città, e solcano i corridoi come il piccolo e compatto esercito che in effetti sono, lasciando appena ondeggiare i pugni chiusi contro i fianchi e guardando fisso davanti a loro stessi come se in quel punto imprecisato fra i loro occhi e l’infinito fosse focalizzato l’obiettivo di tutta una vita.  
José appare da un corridoio laterale, imprecando in una lingua che Zlatan non riesce a riconoscere, e va talmente veloce nel suo muoversi insensato che se lo ritrova addosso senza capire come né perché. José lo riconosce solo quando alza lo sguardo e trova i suoi occhi.  
«Che ci fai qui?» gli chiede, il tono duro e vagamente stupito. Poi si volta a guardare Filippo e Rosalia, che adesso stazionano nel mezzo del corridoio, il fiato un po’ corto e gli occhi fissi su di lui. «Che ci fai con loro?»  
Zlatan deglutisce e pensa che dovrebbe rispondere qualcosa. Prova anche a farlo – formula un pensiero, schiude le labbra e tutto – ma dimentica cosa dovrebbe dire nel momento in cui José smette di guardarlo e dimostra in un solo secondo di avere altro a cui pensare che non sia lui che va a dormire in casa d’altri e, già che c’è, tenta anche di infilare la lingua nelle loro gole.  
«Due giocatori sono spariti» dice glaciale, ricambiando l’occhiata seria dei gendarmi. «Mi avete deluso profondamente.»  
Filippo non abbassa lo sguardo, ma Zlatan può leggere nei suoi occhi che il rimprovero di José l’ha ferito davvero. Non è una cosa che possa capire, perché quel rimprovero – più che andare ad intaccare la relazione di fiducia che c’è fra il capitano ed il Mister – va a battere sulla sua serietà professionale. Zlatan non ne ha mai avuta una, non può immaginare cosa possa voler dire sentirla venire meno. Tutta la sua etica professionale si riduceva al far credere ai clienti di essere venuto nella maniera più convincente possibile – almeno quando capiva che loro sembravano tenerci, altrimenti si fottessero pure loro e tutto il resto – e può bene immaginare che nello sguardo mortificato di Filippo, in questo momento, non ci sia niente del genere, perciò si rassegna: quell’uomo lui non lo capisce e probabilmente continuerà a non capirlo in eterno.  
Rosalia, invece, è preoccupata. E quello sguardo ansioso e brillante, quel lieve tremito sottopelle e l’incertezza appena accennata delle labbra dischiuse, ecco, quelli sono brividi che Zlatan può capire benissimo.  
«Chi?» chiede, e nella sua voce non resta neanche una traccia di quello che invece è palese sul suo volto. José si accorge dello scarto fra la sua espressione e il suo tono ed inarca curiosamente un sopracciglio, ma non commenta.  
«Adriano. E Mario.» Pronuncia entrambi i nomi con una nota di amarezza che ricorda quella di un padre tradito. Zlatan rabbrividisce vagamente e si tiene in disparte: quello che sta accadendo di fronte a lui non è qualcosa che dovrebbe vedere. Per un attimo, si trova perfino a rimpiangere di essere andato da Filippo a chiedergli aiuto per Helena; se non l’avesse fatto, adesso sarebbe nella propria scomoda branda a dormire – per la prima volta da quando è lì, peraltro, visto che, da quando si trova a Milano, fosse giusto o meno, ha quasi sempre dormito in camera con José.  
Rosalia annuisce silenziosamente ed abbassa appena lo sguardo. Zlatan le vede passare di tutto, sotto le ciglia: c’è ancora della preoccupazione, c’è dell’indefinibile tristezza e, soprattutto, c’è la decisione di una donna adulta che si prepara a prendere saldamente in mano le redini della situazione. Per un attimo, si chiede quando abbia imparato a leggere così bene negli occhi della gente. Poi realizza che dev’essere una delle controindicazioni dell’avere costantemente a che fare con un uomo che devi imparare per forza a capire solo con gli sguardi. Se non riesci a stare dietro ai silenzi eloquenti di José, sei perduto. E quando impari a stare dietro ad un passo così serrato, i passi degli altri sembrano sempre anche troppo semplici.  
Il primo a muoversi, comunque, è Filippo, che evidentemente non vedeva l’ora: Zlatan lo ascolta schiarirsi la voce e poi annunciare che andrà di là “dai ragazzi” a cercare di capire come sia stato possibile il verificarsi di questa  _incresciosa_  situazione. Quando gli passa accanto, fra gli innumerevoli e per lo più incomprensibili borbottii che gli sfuggono dalle labbra, Zlatan coglie anche un numero imprecisato di imprecazioni ed un minacciosissimo “ma io li ammazzo tutti uno per uno” che quasi lo fa sorridere. Sorriderebbe davvero se José non tornasse a guardarlo con aria di rimprovero.  
«Be’?» gli chiede quindi, ed il tono è così incredibilmente supponente che a Zlatan viene voglia di prenderlo a cazzotti senza nemmeno lasciarsi il tempo di pentirsene dopo. «Sei ancora qui? Fila in camera tua. È evidente che oggi non combineremo un cazzo perché tutti i miei giocatori sono troppo impegnati a scopare in giro per ricordarsi che hanno un campionato da portare avanti in maniera decorosa.»  
Zlatan vorrebbe che ci fosse ancora Filippo nei paraggi, perché basterebbero pochissime parole da parte di quell’uomo per zittire all’istante gli stupidi e insinuanti sospetti di José. Ma Filippo non c’è e Rosalia sta ancora facendo mente locale – gli occhi un po’ persi nel vuoto pieni di immagini di una città che Zlatan non conosce, e che quindi non riesce neanche ad immaginare per bene – perciò resta in silenzio. E due secondi dopo sta già dirigendosi verso la propria stanza, alla ricerca della propria brandina. Scomoda, sì, ma sicuramente meno dello sguardo indagatore di José piantato addosso.

* * *

  
José guarda a lungo Rosalia, dopo aver osservato Zlatan svanire dietro il primo angolo ed aver deciso di andarlo a trovare quella notte stessa, giusto per ribadirgli che “fare il cazzo che vuole” non rientra fra le cose che può permettersi. Gli sembrava di averlo chiarito per bene qualche settimana prima, ma evidentemente aveva sottovalutato – per l’ennesima volta – l’irritante cocciutaggine di Zlatan. Dovrà ripetergli la lezioncina finché non l’avrà imparata a memoria. Dovessero pure volerci anni, non si fermerà finché lui non avrà ben chiaro in testa chi è che comanda e come vadano le cose da quelle parti.  
Comunque sia, ora il suo problema principale è ancora quel coglione di Adriano, in giro chissà dove. Per non parlare dell’altro coglione: ancora più problematico perché piccolo. E quindi, potenzialmente, perfino più pericoloso del brasiliano, che quanto meno a certe dinamiche è ormai abituato. Se l’idea di un Adriano a zonzo per Milano lo infastidisce – perché infrange le regole e lo fa consapevolmente e sfacciatamente – l’idea di un Mario che faccia la stessa cosa non solo lo irrita, ma lo preoccupa. E anche tanto.  
Rosalia si mordicchia il labbro inferiore e, finalmente, si decide a ricambiargli lo sguardo.  
«Andrò immediatamente a perlustrare la zona e le farò sapere quanto prima, Mister» lo avverte con un breve cenno del capo. José inarca entrambe le sopracciglia e scuote il capo.  
«Vengo anch’io.»  
La donna si irrigidisce e schiude le palpebre – i suoi occhi diventano improvvisamente enormi, e sul volto magro fanno quasi paura.  
«Lei non è qualificato per condurre le indagini» gli fa notare spiccia, ma il suo tono tradisce un’irrequietezza di fondo che José non potrebbe notare neanche se fosse uno stupido. Essere dannatamente intelligente, perciò, tarpa le ali di qualsiasi bislacca idea di raggiro stia passando in quel momento per la mente del capitano, che abbassa lo sguardo quasi istantaneamente.  
«Quando vorrò il suo parere, capitano Lisciandra» la apostrofa quindi, e con tanto astio che lei stringe i pugni, piccata, «glielo chiederò. Fino ad allora, si limiti ad obbedire.»  
Il capitano non fa una piega – s’è già piegata fin troppo ed è stata anche troppo remissiva, in aperto contrasto con quelli che sono i suoi desideri di correre fuori dalla Pinetina mandandolo a ‘fanculo; José lo vede scritto nei suoi gesti nervosi e spicci, e vorrebbe ghignare. Lo farebbe davvero, se non fosse così decisamente inappropriato. Comunque, si ritrovano entrambi all’esterno dell’edificio, per strada, accanto all’Alfa, meno di due minuti dopo. Rosalia si guarda intorno con aria competente e poi prende posto al volante, invitando José a sedersi al suo fianco. Sanno entrambi che De Faveri sarà impegnato a minacciare di morte gli agenti del turno di notte almeno per le successive tre ore, perciò nessuno dei due si preoccupa quando la macchina comincia a sfilare veloce lungo le strade, verso il centro di Milano.  
  
José tollera il girare insensato della macchina per le strade cittadine solo per tre quarti d’ora. È uno che sa essere decisamente paziente, quando ne riconosce l’utilità, ma non vede possibilità di ricavare alcun utile dal passare disinvoltamente attraverso zone che un tempo erano aree esclusivamente pedonali, perdendosi nel reticolo strettissimo delle strade centrali di una città già abbastanza confusa senza aggiungerci il rollio incerto di un’automobile che non sa dove andare. O che sta deliberatamente cercando di non andare da nessuna parte.  
Il capitano Lisciandra palesemente non ha ancora capito con chi ha a che fare. O, molto più probabilmente, l’ha capito ma è troppo agitata per ricordarselo, e sta comunque cercando – invano – di prenderlo per il culo.  
La realizzazione ha l’immediato effetto di irritare José oltre il limite consentito, ed è infatti con tono secco e risentito che l’uomo parla, sistemandosi nervosamente sul sedile e voltandosi a guardare la donna con un’occhiata raggelante.  
«Parla.»  
È tutto quello che dice e Rosalia non ha nemmeno modo di rendersi conto del fatto che lui le sta dando del tu per la prima volta da quando lo conosce, e che peraltro non ha nemmeno chiesto il permesso, prima di arrogarsene disinvoltamente il diritto.  
«E cosa dovrei dire?» risponde a tono, stringendo le dita sottili attorno al volante. Cerca di mantenere il sangue freddo nonostante l’ansia e l’irritazione diffusa, ma il tono indisponente di José è di quelli che non lasciano scampo.  
«La verità. Dove sono i due coglioni. Dove stiamo andando. O meglio» precisa con un ghigno, «dove  _non_  stiamo andando.»  
Rosalia inspira ed espira profondamente, e si rifiuta di guardarlo, preferendo concentrarsi sulla strada di fronte a sé ed imboccando una traversa con tale risolutezza da far tirare a José un sospiro di sollievo: evidentemente ha deciso di mettere da parte le cazzate. Era anche ora.  
«Piazzale Loreto» annuncia quindi, indicando con un cenno del capo lo spiazzo che in effetti si coglie al termine della strada che stanno percorrendo. Ad un primo sguardo si direbbe un luogo tranquillo e silenzioso: insomma, il classico luogo dal quale stare alla larga, perché ad azzardarsi a grattare appena sotto la superficie, sbirciando negli angoli, potrebbe venirne fuori di tutto.  
E comunque José conosce Milano. Sa esattamente cosa voglia dire “piazzale Loreto”, soprattutto se associato ad Adriano.  
«Ma bene» commenta quindi, con malcelato disgusto, «e tu lo sapevi.»  
Rosalia non risponde, in un primo momento. Essere chiaramente dalla parte del torto non l’aiuta a raccogliere per bene le idee, e perciò per un lungo minuto resta in silenzio, voltando lo sguardo in giro alla ricerca di un parcheggio. È alla fine di quella riflessione, quando si decide a lasciare la macchina in doppia fila – dove nessuno andrà a disturbarla almeno fino alle sette e mezzo del mattino, almeno – che stabilisce che, per quanto Mourinho possa avere ragione, lei non è sua figlia e lui non la sta davvero rimproverando. O meglio, per quanto possa provarci, sta a lei lasciarglielo fare o meno. Fra le numerose cose che è o sarebbe disposta a concedere a quell’uomo, non rientra il lasciarsi trattare da ragazzina incompetente. Perciò, fa l’unica cosa che possa fare in un momento come quello senza perdere la faccia: ammettere la propria colpa.  
«Sì» dice infatti, «lo sapevo. Sono consapevole del mio errore.»  
José, come sempre quando si rende conto di star parlando con qualcuno che si relaziona alle cose dal suo stesso punto di vista – da quello degli esseri umani dotati di intelletto, cioè: quello in cui non è importante avere ragione o torto, ma  _sapere_  di avere ragione o torto ed agire di conseguenza – annuisce e si placa. Sa che la rabbia non serve, in una situazione come questa. Niente fa più di una moderata dose di sarcasmo, se la bomba viene lanciata nel punto giusto ed al momento giusto. Perciò si limita a ghignare, slacciando la cintura di sicurezza e schiudendo lo sportello per scendere in strada, prima di parlare ancora.  
«Voi donne siete così facilmente raggirabili» commenta scrollando le spalle. «Non mi interessa se lui si infila nel tuo letto o tu t’infili nel suo. Fa’ solo in modo che questo non intralci il vostro lavoro. E, per riflesso, il mio.»  
Rosalia incassa senza fare una piega, apre lo sportello e scende a propria volta dalla vettura, stringendosi nelle spalle per schermarsi contro gli ultimi spifferi del freddo vento notturno, che continuerà a spirare fino a che il sole, spingendosi frustrato contro le nuvole perenni di quel cielo, non sarà riuscito a fare capolino e sfiorare le strade.  
I due cominciano a camminare affiancati, ma la situazione cambia repentinamente quando Rosalia comincia effettivamente a dirigersi verso un punto molto preciso. José la segue a qualche passo di distanza, osservandola aprire una porta malmessa con due spinte decise – non si direbbe dal suo fisico, ma è forte, provata dall’esperienza – ed introdursi all’interno di un palazzotto basso vecchio di mille anni, il cui androne ricorda un pozzo senza fondo visto dal basso: José guarda verso quello che dovrebbe essere il tetto, attraverso la tromba delle scale, ma per quanto quel palazzo conti al massimo quattro piani non se ne riesce a scorgere la fine.  
«Questo sarebbe il bordello dove va?» chiede José, il tono schifato di chi preferirebbe essere altrove. Rosalia si lascia andare ad un sorriso per metà stanco e per metà genuinamente divertito.  
«Al secondo piano c’è un appartamento che Adri ha comprato due anni fa,» rivela sospirando, «ci porta le ragazze.»  
«Le ragazze» ride amaramente José, scuotendo il capo e seguendo la donna su per la rampa. «Ci ha portato anche te?»  
Rosalia valuta per qualche secondo la risposta più conveniente da dare. Alla fine, stabilisce che non ne esiste una, ed opta per la verità.  
«Io ho anche le chiavi.»  
José rotea gli occhi, sibilando “ah, be’, allora!”, e si ferma alle spalle della donna mentre lei infila una mano in tasca e ne tira fuori un mazzo di chiavi col quale poi si affretta ad aprire la porta. Oltre l’uscio, José scorge un appartamento piccolo e spartano. Ci sono pochissimi mobili e si contano in tutto un ingresso, una stanza dalla porta socchiusa ed un bagno dalla porta spalancata. Rosalia si fa strada all’interno del locale e José la segue silenziosamente. La segue anche mentre spalanca la porta della stanza e la segue perfino quando sospira, trovando Adriano riverso sul letto con una mano sullo stomaco, completamente nudo, che russa rumorosamente mentre un’ucraina dall’aspetto vagamente emaciato rovista fra i suoi pantaloni gettati malamente per terra, alla ricerca del portafogli.  
Lo sguardo di Rosalia e quello della prostituta collidono in un attimo che, nella mente di José, produce un suono stridente e fastidioso.  
«Che minchia guardi?» è l’infastidita protesta del capitano quando la ragazza resta immobile a fissarla più del consentito.  
«Niente… niente!» si lamenta la ragazza con una vocina piccola e pigolante – non deve avere molto più di diciott’anni, sempre ammesso che li abbia, «Per favore, non mi arrestate!»  
Lisciandra rotea gli occhi esasperata e si scosta dalla soglia, rimproverando aspramente la ragazza e consigliandole di levarsi dalle palle quanto prima. E nel tempo che il capitano si prende per risolvere il primo problema, José si avvicina al letto e si appresta a risolvere il secondo che, ignaro di tutto, giace ancora dormiente fra le coperte.  
«Allora» comincia quindi, alzando improvvisamente il tono di voce e tirando sulla pancia del brasiliano uno schiaffo tale che se ne sente il rimbombo per tutta la tromba delle scale. «Ce la diamo una svegliata o restiamo qua a godercela ancora a lungo?!»  
Adriano balza in piedi così violentemente e repentinamente che batte la fronte contro la testata del letto. Rosalia e José lo osservano rendersi ridicolo, poi appallottolarsi su un fianco mugolando di dolore ed infine mettersi seduto in maniera più assennata, massaggiando il punto dolente e voltando all’interno della stanza uno sguardo confuso ed ancora un po’ annebbiato dal sonno.  
«…oh.» è l’unico commento che riesce a produrre, quando realizza chi gli tiene compagnia nell’appartamento. È anche l’ultima parola che Rosalia riesca distintamente a sentire, prima che la stanza si riempia delle urla di José. Parla in una lingua che lei non capisce. Adriano, però, china il capo e sopporta colpevolmente, nonostante in genere sia l’ultima cosa che gli venga in mente di fare quando viene rimproverato. Per qualche strano motivo, la donna non può che ritenersi soddisfatta.

* * *

  
Nell’auto regna un silenzio surreale, almeno fino a quando José non solleva lo sguardo ed individua nello specchietto retrovisore la figura imbronciata e infastidita di Adriano – maglietta indossata al contrario, braccia strette sul petto e sguardo perso oltre il finestrino, sulla strada ancora silenziosa che scorre lenta sotto le ruote dell’Alfa – che, per quanto impossibile questo sia anche solo per concetto, essendo l’uomo alto e neanche sottile, cerca di farsi minuscola per estraniarsi da quanto sta accadendo.  
«Dov’è?» chiede il Mister, la voce bassa e tranquilla. Adriano non ricambia la sua occhiata.  
«Non ne ho idea» risponde, scrollando appena le spalle. «Non gli sto incollato al culo. Non gli piace, ne ha già visti abbastanza e preferisce sia libero di muoversi per inzuppare il biscotto altrove.»  
José fa per rispondere a tono, ma Rosalia lo ferma con un sospiro.  
«Adri» sussurra poi, «dobbiamo recuperarlo. È in pericolo, ormai è quasi mattina. Dobbiamo riportarlo in Pinetina. Per favore.»  
Gli occhi scuri di Adriano saettano velocemente dalla strada allo specchietto, cercano quelli della donna, li trovano e lì restano per qualche secondo, prima di tornare a guardare fuori.  
«D’accordo. Solo perché lo chiedi tu» e poi sospira, spostandosi a disagio sul sedile. «Provate a controllare dalle parti dell’Halley. Diceva di volere un posto tranquillo.»  
Rosalia annuisce e dirige la macchina verso l’albergo indicato dal brasiliano. Quando arrivano e parcheggiano, non devono essere passati più di due minuti, e tutto è ancora immerso nel più religioso silenzio. Rosalia spegne il motore, la serratura dello sportello scatta e, nel momento esatto in cui la donna sta per uscire dall’autovettura – e José fa per imitarla – i due vengono attirati dal rumore un po’ gracchiante della suola di gomma di un paio di scarpe da tennis che scricchiola contro un pavimento liscio, e sollevano entrambi lo sguardo per osservare la porta dell’Halley spalancarsi all’improvviso ed una figura scura e familiare uscirne di gran corsa, scivolando un po’ qui e un po’ lì nella fretta di darsi alla fuga.  
«Mario…» bisbiglia Adriano, appiccicando il naso al finestrino, e José aggrotta le sopracciglia e si tende tutto verso il ragazzino in fuga, con la precisa idea di apostrofarlo in qualche modo poco carino, bloccarlo sul posto e poi, possibilmente, pestarlo a sangue.  
Non ne ha il tempo.  
Mario scappa perché è inseguito. È inseguito da due tizi che, quando escono sulla strada e si rendono conto che il ragazzino è veloce, dannazione a lui, malgrado la stazza, pensano bene di risolvere il problema alla radice. Né Adriano, né José, né Rosalia, quando il rumore dello sparo risuona nell’aria immobile di quella stradina vuota, hanno la forza di emettere un fiato. L’aria non sente la mancanza delle loro voci, comunque: la voce della pistola non ha ancora smesso di rimbombare fra una parete e l’altra, che le si aggiunge quella di Mario, straziata e straziante, mentre il ragazzo crolla a terra e lì resta, il capo gettato indietro a sfiorare l’asfalto sporco ed una pozza di sangue ad allargarsi velocemente, poco sotto il ginocchio destro.  
«Minchia» esala Rosalia quando si rende conto della situazione. Suda freddo e vorrebbe mettersi ad urlare ma non può, non è il momento, Adriano batte entrambi i pugni contro il finestrino e li batte così forte che lei ne sente le vibrazioni lungo la schiena anche se la macchina non la sta nemmeno sfiorando. E urla, “cazzo, cazzo, cazzo, no, Mario, cazzo!”. E José ha gli occhi enormi e non sa cosa guardare, le labbra dischiuse ed i lineamenti del viso sconvolti dallo sconcerto. Lei non sa che fare. Non ha la minima idea di cosa fare, e resta a brancolare nel buio incerto della propria confusione mentale finché non ricorda chi è, qual è il proprio mestiere e cosa questo comporta. Nello specifico, una fondina che pesa come il piombo attaccata alla cintura della divisa.  
Scatta a sfilare la pistola e, per prima cosa, spara un colpo al cielo.  
«Fermi!» strilla, e José urla qualcosa in portoghese, girando attorno alla macchina e correndo con evidente sprezzo del pericolo – o con la classica incoscienza di chi è troppo sicuro di sé per pensare alla possibilità di mettersi nei guai – verso il corpo di Mario, che nel mentre s’è raggomitolato in un angolo accanto al marciapiedi e sta piangendo rumorosamente, sfiorando appena la gamba – che, Dio, è poco meno di un macello, cazzo – per poi ritrarre la mano in preda al dolore.  
I due tizi, spaventati dallo sparo ed improvvisamente consci di non essere soli, se la danno a gambe, ed Adriano si decide finalmente a recuperare abbastanza sanità mentale per afferrare la maniglia dello sportello con entrambe le mani e spalancarlo con violenza. Non travolge Rosalia, nell’uscire e raggiungere José accanto a Mario, solo perché anche lei, appena ha visto scappare i due mafiosi, è scattata verso il ragazzino, ed ora lo sta guardando da ogni lato, agitandosi silenziosamente attorno al suo corpo nel tentativo – infruttuoso – di capire cosa sia successo.  
«’Fanculo» ringhia José, chinandosi sulla ferita per guardarla da vicino. Non osa toccarla, cerca solo di capire quanto grave sia il danno, ma non è così semplice. Nella sua vita ne ha viste di tutti i colori, ma la sua laurea in scienze motorie non è decisamente paragonabile ad una laurea in medicina, perciò tutto ciò che vede è un buco all’altezza della tibia e una quantità indecente di sangue. «’Fanculo» borbotta ancora, e poi si alza in piedi, mette mano al cellulare e chiama un’ambulanza. Mentre attende che, dall’altro lato, qualcuno risponda, guarda Lisciandra e la trafigge con un’occhiata glaciale. «Riportalo alla Pinetina» ordina, indicando con un cenno del capo Adriano ancora in ginocchio e in lacrime al fianco di Mario, «Toglimelo dalle palle, prima  che mi decida a farlo io una volta per tutte.»  
Il capitano annuisce e, per quanto Adriano si dibatta e si ostini per rimanere piantato esattamente dov’è, fra una rassicurazione, una carezza ed uno strattone bene assestato, riesce in qualche modo a trascinarlo lontano da lì. Adriano la stringe tanto forte che lei si sente mancare il respiro, poco prima di rientrare nell’Alfa. Per un attimo pensa che non era così che sarebbe dovuta accadere una cosa simile. Per quell’unico attimo, si concede di tornare ad essere semplicemente una donna, e piange silenziosamente contro la spalla forte del brasiliano. Poi torna se stessa, e l’Alfa riprende a muoversi nel silenzio sconvolto della Milano che comincia a svegliarsi.  
  
  
 _TBC..._


	12. Capitolo 11

La mattina scivola via in un grigiume più spento e denso del solito; per quanto Javi tenti di tenere alta l’attenzione della squadra, battendo le mani e ordinando di fare come se niente fosse (in fondo il capitano della squadra è lui, e senza qualche novità non si può fare altro, in questo momento) nessuno – neanche lui stesso, beninteso – ha davvero voglia di allenarsi, e restano a stirarsi fissando alternativamente il gabbiotto di De Faveri, che però resta vuoto per quasi tutto il tempo, l’ingresso del centro riservato allo staff e le passeggiate nervose di Lisciandra, ancora scossa e provata dalla serataccia, distrutta dalla mancanza di sonno e nonostante ciò in continuo contatto con José e con l’ospedale, o quel che è, dove stanno operando Mario.  
Adriano e Davide non si stanno allenando per niente, comunque, e si limitano a agitare svogliatamente gambe e braccia per un paio di minuti ogni volta che Javi si sgola per mantenere l’ordine: se a Zlatan non sfuggono gli occhi gonfi del primo, che probabilmente si sta addossando tutta la colpa, o comunque una parte numericamente rilevante della stessa, è altrettanto vero che fatica a star dietro al secondo e ai suoi vuoti mentali.  _Ci si concede di viziarne uno per far sì che l’altro possa occuparsene_ , gli ha detto Adriano una vita fa, e soltanto adesso che vede Davide fantasma di se stesso Zlatan capisce ogni sottinteso di quella frase.  
Il sole ha già dissipato praticamente tutta la nebbia quando Rosalia corre in mezzo al campo come un’ossessa, tenendo in mano il cellulare quasi fosse una bomba pronta ad esplodere. Tutti si affollano intorno a lei, mentre grida «La metto in vivavoce. Si regoli di conseguenza» per sovrastare un inesistente chiacchiericcio.  
Anche nella versione metallica e sovracampionata, il tono di voce di José è sempre lo stesso. «Mario è appena uscito dalla sala operatoria. Non rischia la vita.»  
Non fa neanche in tempo a finire la frase che il gruppo si ritrova a emettere qualcosa a metà tra un sospiro di sollievo e un boato di felicità, venato dalla tristezza per le condizioni di Mario che, comunque, non sembrano essere delle più rosee; Davide crolla in ginocchio, singhiozzando senza ritegno, e sul volto dei più ottimisti fa capolino anche un sorrisetto.  
«Aprite bene le orecchie, voialtri. Continuate come se nulla fosse accaduto. Allenatevi finché non torno – potrebbe volerci parecchio. Capitano Lisciandra, spenga il vivavoce e mi faccia parlare con Zanetti e De Faveri, al più presto.»  
Rosalia preme un paio di tasti e si allontana con Javier, cercando al contempo Filippo che, da qualche parte, starà sicuramente sgozzando con le sue mani i responsabili di questo casino; ma quando, venti minuti dopo, Javi torna da solo dai compagni, la sua faccia è quella delle peggiori giornate.  
«Il mister torna prima di organizzare la formazione. E ha fatto una disposizione ben precisa.»  
Zlatan trattiene il respiro, a disagio, mentre il capitano della squadra continua con le cattive notizie. «Adri, il mister mi ha chiesto di dirti davanti a tutti che ti ha sbattuto fuori squadra fino a nuovo ordine. Mi dispiace.»  
Adriano chiude gli occhi solo un istante, l’ombra di un’imprecazione che tenta invano di farsi strada sulle sue labbra. Poi sorride di una finta comprensione, annuisce altrettanto falsamente, e si dirige sparato dall’altra parte del campo, nel silenzio generale.

* * *

  
«Si assicuri di essere da solo.»  
«Certamente» commenta atono, rivolgendosi poi a Rosalia con un mezzo sorriso e coprendo il ricevitore con una mano. «Sarà una cosa lunga. Va’ a riposarti, sei a pezzi, io intanto me lo tolgo dalle palle» sussurra complice. Lei annuisce, troppo svuotata per fare qualcos’altro, e si avvia al gabbiotto.  
«Dica pure.»  
«Dieci minuti e poi mi avrà fuori dalle palle» è il commento limpido di José – che ci sente anche troppo bene, per essere stanchissimo. Filippo alza gli occhi al cielo, esasperato.  
«Era impegnato a strigliare i suoi uomini?»  
«I due responsabili non sono le persone più felici della terra.»  
«Suppongo li abbia condannati alle miniere di sale.»  
«Mangiare quattromila chilometri a tappe forzate pena la sospensione dello stipendio mi è sembrato adeguato.»  
Il dubbio si fa strada nella voce di José. «Dove cazzo li ha- no, non mi interessa. E il capitano Lisciandra andrà con loro?»  
«Non capisco dove vuole arrivare, mister Mourinho» è il turno di De Faveri di essere perplesso. «La mia collega si è comportata in maniera degna di encomio.»  
«In maniera degna di encomio?» ribatte, soave. «Quattromila frustate non sarebbero abbastanza, se fossi io a contare qualcosa.»  
Filippo attende in silenzio, sperando che José gli dia un motivo decente, uno qualsiasi, per mandarlo discretamente a ‘fanculo; peccato che il portoghese stesse aspettando da almeno otto ore la possibilità di sganciare una bomba così potente.  
«A meno che sollazzarsi con le persone da proteggere sia un comportamento degno di encomio, ovvio.»  
«Non faccia insinuazioni che non può provare» sibila a denti stretti Filippo, trattenendosi dallo scagliare il cellulare contro la parete opposta. «Sta offendendo la professionalità di una mia collega e della mia-»  
La voce di José, anche attraverso il ricevitore, è quantomai implacabile e inutilmente crudele. In realtà sta cercando solo un capro espiatorio su cui scaricare la tensione accumulata, e Zlatan non è a portata di labbra, decisamente no. «Apra quelle cazzo di orecchie, capitano. Non mi interessa sapere se è andata a letto anche con lei. Si faccia consegnare le chiavi dell’appartamento di Adriano, le chieda perché cazzo ha le chiavi dell’appartamento di Adriano, e si faccia raccontare la bella storiellina di come è stato bello scopare con i miei giocatori nell’appartamento di Adriano. Lei si fida della sua professionalità, quindi non si lascerà infinocchiare.»  
Il cellulare, stavolta, si schianta davvero contro il muro.  
  
«Cazzo hai?» gli ripete per la quarta volta da quando si è svegliata da un sonno senza sogni – ha imparato a tener fuori gli incubi dal proprio riposo dopo il terzo morto ammazzato, e anche se fanno capolino ogni tanto è abbastanza abile da non lasciarsene turbare. Per la quarta volta Filippo le risponde soltanto con un’occhiata molto torbida per poi tornare a fissare gli schermi dell’apparato di sorveglianza; l’unica differenza rispetto ai primi tre tentativi sono le braccia di Rosalia che scivolano attorno al suo collo, in un abbraccio a cui ognuno dei due dà un significato diametralmente opposto rispetto a quello assegnato dall’altro.  
«Filì, non sono scema» gli mormora all’orecchio dolcemente. «Ti ho fatto di nuovo qualcosa, e come al solito invece di dirmi la minchiata che ho fatto stai muto.»  
Lui si scuote con un brivido, lanciando il blocco degli appunti lontano da sé e alzandosi per fronteggiarla. Dal modo in cui Rosalia sbatte le ciglia, stupita, è evidente che non si aspettava le rispondesse sul serio – e dal modo in cui sgrana gli occhi capisce che non è una  _minchiata_  qualunque. Anche se non si rende conto di cosa ha fatto davvero, finché Filippo non comincia a parlare.  
«Dammi le chiavi.»  
«Quali chiavi?» chiede con un tremito, sbattendo le ciglia ancora una volta o due.  
«Le chiavi dell’appartamento. Le chiavi del tuo  _pied-à-terre_.»  
«Il mio cosa? Filì, non riempirti la bocca e parla chiaro.»  
«Più chiaro di così? Dammi le chiavi dell’appartamento di Adriano» ringhia, sputando una parola dopo l’altra e sperando più in una figuraccia davanti a Rosalia che alla possibilità che Mourinho abbia davvero ragione. Forse si incazza il triplo di quanto dovrebbe – perché, per quanto possa desiderare il contrario, non è che ci sia mai stato alcunché tra loro – soltanto perché lei china il capo, colpevole, e rovista nelle tasche della giacca fino a quando non ne tira fuori un mucchietto di metallo tintinnante che gli porge decisa, senza tremare.  
«Buffo, sei tu a darmi del minchione due volte al giorno» commenta in un tono così gelido da raffreddare perfino l’aria del minuscolo gabbiotto.  
«Filì, non è come cre-»  
«Io non credo più a niente. Raccontami tutto e potrei cominciare a farlo, forse» la interrompe, ignorando le sue giustificazioni con il preciso intento di farle quanto più male possibile – una parzialissima restituzione, magari – e servendosi del caffè dal thermos. «E se mi conosci un poco, sai cosa intendo con “tutto”.»  
Rosalia alza finalmente la testa, nessuna traccia degli occhi lucidi che Filippo si aspettava – lui distoglie lo sguardo, fissando i monitor in attesa del suo racconto.  
«Solo Adri, Filì, credimi. E non c’è stato chissà che cosa» sospira, sedendosi di traverso su una delle sedie e aggrappandosi allo schienale tarlato con un certo nervosismo. «Un paio di mesi dopo il suo arrivo, Adri ha tentato di prendersi la libera uscita. Di notte. L’ho beccato in flagrante mentre tentava di uscire dal vecchio varco pedonale, quello che il Presidente ha fatto chiudere l’anno scorso. L’ho riportato in camera sua, ci mancava solo che lo trascinassi per un orecchio. Poi abbiamo parlato.»  
Il rumore della plastica che si accartoccia di schianto la fa sobbalzare. «Sì, va bene, abbiamo parlato poco. E abbiamo scopato molto. Così ti va bene?»  
«Certo» borbotta, cupo. «È di grande conforto sapere che una collega… e un’amica… si porta a letto il suo lavoro. Ti sei divertita, almeno?» Rosalia se ne sta zitta, a disagio per quello sfoggio di cattiveria allo stato puro che non accenna a placarsi. «Oh, perdonami, se non fosse stato divertente non l’avreste fatto ovunque. Spero che non l’abbiate fatto anche a casa.»  
«Sei uno stronzo ingiusto» gli urla contro, sull’orlo delle lacrime. «Non mi sarei mai permessa di-»  
«Ti sei permessa di fare un sacco di cose, Rosalia.» Riesce a caricare il suo nome con tutta la rabbia di cui è capace, senza alzare per un solo istante la voce. «Sono molto deluso.»  
«E finché non scopiamo nel tuo letto, non sono cazzi tuoi!» continua a voce ancora più alta, ignorando i passi leggeri in avvicinamento. «No, Filì, non è una minchia di problema tuo se Adri scopa bene, non finché non ci vai pure tu e mi fai sapere!»  
Il sibilo di incredulo divertimento di lui la fa incazzare ancora di più. Le lacrime cessano quasi immediatamente di scorrerle lungo le guance, il mento torna alla sua naturale fierezza, gli occhi lanciano lampi terribili. «Io il mio lavoro lo faccio bene, e questo ti deve bastare. Dove la do è un problema mio e non tuo, sono stata chiara?!» grida, sbattendosi la porta del gabbiotto alle spalle con tanta violenza da farla tornare indietro con un rumore tremendo, e quasi travolgendo Zlatan nella sua camminata furibonda.  
«Cazzo hai da guardare, tu?» gli ringhia contro Filippo quando se lo ritrova davanti, ancora perplesso per gli ultimi scambi di battute – non ha ascoltato tutto, non l’ha fatto di proposito e non gli interessava prima come non gli interessa ora, ma crede di aver sentito abbastanza da capire un mucchio di cenni, occhiatine e parole non dette tra la guardia e il compagno di squadra. Zlatan scrolla le spalle, farfugliando qualcosa sul fatto che deve riposarsi un po’, e il carabiniere gli chiude la porta in faccia con uno scatto deciso.  
Quando lo svedese si allontana dalla parte della vetrata, può vedere Filippo seduto al tavolo, le mani tra i capelli. Un po’, ma solo un po’, gli fa pena.

* * *

  
José è tornato più silenzioso di quanto già non fosse prima, limitandosi a dettare la formazione e a confermare che sì, Mario avrà bisogno di un mese o due di gesso e di una lunga riabilitazione, e che sì, Adriano è fuori squadra per tutto il tempo che riterrà opportuno. Ora che di fronte a Zlatan c’è il centrocampo dei giocatori parmensi, dopotutto, la differenza si sente: per quanto sia sempre stato un solitario, giocare supportato da Mario o da Adriano è tutta un’altra cosa che doversi inventare qualcosa da solo ogni volta. Gli schemi con una sola punta non fanno per lui, per quanto José possa ripetere all’infinito che ci vuole un’intera squadra per sostituire lui, e un solo giocatore per rimpiazzare ognuno degli altri.  
Oltretutto la situazione è sempre più difficile: le voci corrono di città in città, evidentemente, e trovarsi due mastini appiccicati al culo ogni volta che tocca palla non lo aiuta a imperversare come si deve nel campo. Quando comincia l’intervallo, tutte e due le squadre si rendono finalmente conto che il pallone non ha fatto capolino neanche una volta in nessuna delle due aree, e se l’allenatore avversario quasi gongola per la possibilità di strappare un punticino alla corazzata del torneo, José è così incazzato da prendersela con tutti quanti, dal sole che quasi squaglia l’erba secca alla codardia degli esterni, a cui non basta l’alibi di dover trottare per quarantacinque minuti avanti e indietro alla ricerca di una botta di culo.  
«Siete patetici» grida con veemenza, gesticolando come in preda a spasmi muscolari. «Loro si tengono insieme per puro miracolo, voi siete stracarichi di soldi, viziati e coccolati e non riuscite a sommergerli di gol? Meritereste un palo in culo, tutti quanti e a prescindere da quanto vi piaccia prenderlo. Se non torniamo in Pinetina con la vittoria, giuro che vi caccio tutti quanti a pedate, e che lo faccio personalmente!»  
Adriano lo guarda come se fosse lui stesso il principale colpevole di questa prestazione deludente, e allo stesso tempo lo fissa quasi implorante, nel tentativo di convincerlo a puntare su di lui nonostante sia un cazzone demente. José ignora entrambe le opzioni. «Julio, al posto di Patrick. Voialtri, a guadagnarvi la pagnotta.»  
«Sei stato piuttosto duro» gli fa notare Zlatan, senza guardarlo e rallentando il passo abbastanza da restare solo con lui. Non che creda di avere il diritto di dire qualcosa di simile. Solo che, per quanto possa essere preso da José, ormai sono passati dei mesi da quando è arrivato a Milano, e gli sguardi feriti negli occhi dei suoi compagni, dopo la sfuriata, non riesce più ad ignorarli come avrebbe tranquillamente potuto fare qualche mese fa.  
«No, loro sono stati ridicoli» lo corregge José, facendo frusciare le pagine del bloc-notes. «Avevano bisogno di una strigliata.»  
Gli occhi di Zlatan si fanno cupi mentre si appoggia alla parete, cercando di non pesare sulla caviglia dolorante per la botta presa poco prima della fine del primo tempo.  
«E pensi che umiliarli servirà ad incoraggiarli?»  
José resta in silenzio per molti secondi. Finisce di raccogliere gli appunti, poi si rimette dritto e lo guarda, sospirando.  
«Sai cos’è un trascinatore, Zlatan?» chiede quindi, quasi dolcemente.  
Lui scrolla le spalle e distoglie lo sguardo. No, non l’ha ancora imparato cos’è un tra… quello che è.  
«Un trascinatore è uno che non ha paura di sbagliare. Uno che fa sempre e solo ciò che pensa sia giusto. Sai perché non ha paura? Sai perché fa quello che vuole senza temerne le conseguenze?»  
Zlatan torna a guardarlo. Gli brillano gli occhi.  
«Fammi indovinare» tenta quindi con un mezzo sorriso, «Perché non può sbagliare?»  
José risponde con un sorriso tanto bello che Zlatan vorrebbe prenderlo a schiaffi.  
«Esattamente. Ora vai e fa’ quello che devi.»  
  
Zlatan ci prova pure, a fare quello che deve. Julio non è il compagno con cui ha giocato più spesso – sono parecchio diversi e non troppo compatibili, per quanto sia un brav’uomo – ma si sta sacrificando per lui abbastanza da metterlo a suo agio. È che i difensori del Parma ora lo marcano in due anche quando non porta palla, e a volte arriva anche il terzo a costringerlo in una gabbia da cui, per quanto provi ad affinare i riflessi di minuto in minuto, fa troppa fatica a liberarsi. E senza una valida alternativa a Zlatan, alternativa che se ne sta seduta in panchina a sbuffare con discrezione, la squadra è una lancia dalla punta un po’ sbeccata che fa fatica a penetrare perfino i tessuti più fragili.  
Il nervosismo è la caratteristica più palpabile, ormai, ed è con un ringhio represso che tenta di smarcarsi di nuovo dalle sue affettuose bodyguard per tentare di avvicinarsi, con un salto, a un pallone vagante: tutto quello che ne ottiene, però, è una fitta all’altezza dello stomaco. Il gomito di un avversario nerboruto è ancora piantato tra le sue costole quando comincia a perdere l’equilibrio, e pochi istanti più tardi un trillo energico, l’urlo inviperito di José e il clamore degli sparuti spettatori rompono il silenzio inquieto della partita, trasformandola per qualche secondo nell’anticamera dell’Inferno.  
Il casino si trasforma in esultanza soltanto quando Dejan insacca un tiro angolatissimo. Nessuno è soddisfatto al cento per cento di una vittoria così stiracchiata e così palesemente di culo, ma è pur sempre una vittoria – lo si capisce dagli abbracci collettivi che seguono il triplice fischio, dalla smorfia di José che sembra voler baciare un essere immaginario, da un sacco di cose e da niente insieme. Va bene così.

* * *

  
Adriano entra in camera di José e lo trova, come immaginava, a guardare la registrazione della partita sul portatile. È l’unica cosa che abbia un vero valore in quella stanza spoglia. Il brasiliano resta lì sulla soglia un paio abbondante di minuti, guardandosi intorno con aria poco interessata, finché non è José ad interrompere quel fastidioso stallo.  
«Entra e chiudi la porta. O esci e chiudila lo stesso.»  
Adriano entra e chiude. Sullo schermo del computer scorrono le immagini della sconfitta di poche ore prima. Poco da fare: sono esseri umani, tutti, e sono stanchi. Zlatan non è in perfetta forma, Mario è ancora in riabilitazione – e José, per quello che gli importa, lo butterebbe volentieri fuori dalla squadra; anzi, a conti fatti, l’ha spedito in un pensionato e meno lo vede più è contento. Sapesse dove in realtà dorme e vive il ragazzino, probabilmente andrebbe fuori di testa – e lui è ancora fuori squadra per la terza partita di fila. Il Milan, oltretutto, non è il Parma. È appunto il Milan. José ha sperato fino all’ultimo di poter ribaltare quell’uno a zero – per grazia divina, probabilmente – ma non ci si può sempre appellare alla fortuna. Stavolta, comunque, non ha funzionato per niente.  
«Si diverte, Mister?» chiede con un mezzo ghigno, lasciandosi andare seduto sulla sua branda. José lo degna appena di uno sguardo.  
«Affatto» risponde, «Sto guardando lo sfacelo assoluto di cui ci siamo resi protagonisti oggi, se non te ne sei accorto.»  
Adriano scrolla le spalle.  
«Non ho responsabilità, per la sconfitta di oggi.»  
José si alza con uno scatto e lo fronteggia duramente.  
«Ce l’hai, invece» gli fa notare acido, «Ce l’hai eccome. Se non fossi andato in giro a scopare, se non ti fossi reso colpevole del ferimento di Mario, a quest’ora noi saremmo primi con dieci fottuti punti di distacco, io sarei felice ed allora sì che nessuno avrebbe responsabilità, Adriano. A queste condizioni, invece, la responsabilità di questa  _disfatta_  ce l’hai eccome.»  
Il brasiliano sostiene il suo sguardo scintillante senza fare una piega. José si sarebbe aspettato di vederlo capitolare – soprattutto dopo aver citato ciò che è successo a Mario: sa che Adriano non se l’è ancora perdonata e probabilmente non ci riuscirà mai – e perciò vederlo rimanere lì tranquillo, le mani pendenti fra le gambe semidivaricate ed i gomiti mollemente appoggiati contro le cosce tornite e potenti lasciate quasi del tutto scoperte dai pantaloni corti, lo lascia letteralmente con un palmo di naso.  
«Rimettimi in squadra, José.»  
«No.»  
Adriano sospira.  
«Ostinato. Vuoi che perdiamo tutto quel po’ di vantaggio che ancora ci resta?»  
«Quello che vorrei» lo apostrofa duramente José, «è una squadra di gente corretta e responsabile. E rispettosa. Con spirito di sacrificio. E invece» si agita stizzito, muovendo qualche passo all’interno della stanza, «E invece mi ritrovo circondato da incompetenti capricciosi e volubili! Teste di cazzo che non sanno cosa voglia dire tacere e comportarsi con rispetto! Persone come te, gente- gente che esce di notte e scopa con chicchessia, e poi ci si meraviglia se perdiamo terreno! Sai cosa? Io non mi meraviglio affatto!»  
Adriano lascia andare quello che sembra l’ennesimo sospiro da quando è in quella camera, e si alza in piedi. Si muove lentamente verso José, e solo quando gli si ferma davanti e lo guarda dall’alto dei quasi dieci centimetri abbondanti che li separano si rassegna a guardarlo negli occhi, con una risolutezza che lascia José quasi senza fiato.  
Quel poco che resta del suo respiro si annulla completamente fra le labbra di Adriano, quando il brasiliano lo afferra prepotentemente per le spalle, avanzando fino a schiacciarlo contro la parete e schiacciarsi contro di lui, aderendo perfettamente ad ogni centimetro del suo corpo.  
«Rimettimi in squadra» gli ripete Adriano, e il suo fiato caldo gli accarezza la pelle mentre le labbra scendono lungo il collo, oltre il tessuto leggero della camicia. José guarda indifferente un punto imprecisato oltre la spalla dell’altro uomo, le labbra strette in una smorfia tesa, ma di quelle labbra piene addosso aveva quasi dimenticato l’effetto, e fa un po’ fatica a trattenere il fiato senza sentire il bisogno spasmodico di spalancare la bocca, inspirare quanta più aria possibile e poi baciarlo fino a stordirlo del tutto.  
«Col cazzo, Adriano. Non è così semplice.»  
Lui gli ride addosso, socchiudendo gli occhi. È tanto vicino che le sue ciglia lunghissime gli solleticano la pelle.  
«Non l’ho mai pensato.»  
«E allora questo cos’è?» chiede José con uno sbuffo infastidito, cercando di riportarsi in una posizione di vantaggio. Adriano non glielo permette e si schiaccia con più decisione contro di lui, un ginocchio piantato fra le sue gambe a strusciare con falsa noncuranza contro la sua erezione già dolorosa.  
«Il mio modo di chiedere scusa per tutte le responsabilità che ho, immagino.»  
È l’unica risposta che il brasiliano gli concede, prima di spogliarlo.  
Le sue mani gli scivolano addosso con navigata maestria, e José chiude gli occhi, lasciandosi – per una volta – trasportare dal flusso. Mentre Adriano scende ad accarezzarlo fra le natiche – le punte delle dita umide di saliva – non può fare a meno di pensare a quanto tutto questo sia diverso da quello che ha vissuto con Zlatan. C’è, nei gesti di Adriano, una meccanicità che non c’entra niente con la spontaneità assoluta dei movimento di Zlatan. Che è sempre stato una puttana, d’accordo, ma con lui è stato diverso. Gliel’ha detto, e gliel’ha detto perché era vero.  
Adriano lo tocca, lo accarezza, lo prepara, entra dentro di lui. E non lo fa di malavoglia, non lo fa senza eccitazione. Lo vuole anche lui, lì, contro quel muro, è preso e lo bacia lungo il collo, sulla nuca, sulle spalle, ma non è come Zlatan.  
Non è come Zlatan.  
Non è come sentirsi addosso le sue mani, non è come sentirsi dentro il suo cazzo, non è come sentire tutto intorno il suo odore.  
È la prima volta che José si ferma a pensarci. E gli sembra improvvisamente di capire cosa intendesse Zlatan, millenni fa, su quel divano, abbandonato fra le sue braccia. Gli sembra di capire cosa intendesse con quel “per me tu non sei stato come tutti gli altri”. Perché neanche per lui Zlatan è stato come tutti gli altri. E se ne sta rendendo conto adesso.  
Ride a bassa voce. Non sta nemmeno scopando con lui.  
Adriano ride assieme a lui, lasciandogli un bacio sulla spalla ed aumentando il ritmo delle spinte in contemporanea con quello delle carezze.  
«Adesso ti diverti, Mister?» chiede ironico. José gli tira uno schiaffo contro una coscia e continua a ridere, spingendosi contro di lui in maniera così improvvisa e violenta che Adriano non riesce a trattenere un ansito strozzato.  
«Parla di meno» lo rimbrotta quindi, voltandosi a cercare le sue labbra per un bacio umido e breve, «e muoviti di più.»  
Adriano gli morde con forza il labbro inferiore ed obbedisce. Poi sorride.  
«Lo terrò presente anche quando mi rimetterai in campo, per la prossima partita.»  
José sorride a propria volta.  
«Sarà meglio.»

* * *

  
Marco trattiene il fiato e, con esso, anche la risata che preme insistentemente per sfuggirgli dalle labbra. Si allontana lungo il corridoio silenzioso ed elenca mentalmente la quantità indecente di persone alle quali dovrà andare a far visita adesso. Ci si diverte così poco, in ritiro. A cosa può aggrapparsi un uomo, per non morire di noia quando non ha la sua donna fra i piedi, se non al pettegolezzo?  
  
  
 _TBC..._


	13. Capitolo 12

La telefonata di Mario – un discorso così sconclusionato da divertire un po’ tutti e così maturo e responsabile, rispetto a neanche pochi giorni fa, da convincere perfino José e far commuovere Davide fino alle lacrime – non è che la prima delle buone notizie della giornata. Il ritorno di Adriano in prima squadra è salutato con una certa sorpresa, perché nessuno si aspettava che lo scazzo di Mourinho si dissipasse così in fretta, ma nessuno è scontento della decisione del mister. Qualcuno, poi, è particolarmente divertito da questo colpo di scena magistrale.  
«Si può sapere che hai da ridere da un’ora, Marco?» è la domanda che a turno gli rivolgono i compagni più curiosi, a cui invariabilmente seguono cinque minuti di bisbiglii nell’orecchio del malcapitato: a quel punto, le reazioni sono le più disparate. Esteban fa spallucce, Davide diventa rosso fino alla punta delle orecchie e fugge via a far giri di campo come se fosse in punizione, Julio Cesar e Patrick ghignano e ridono fino alle lacrime. E Adriano non ottiene risposta, ovviamente: al terzo tentativo infruttuoso di estorcere il cazzo di motivo per cui ridono tutti (ed è un motivo del cazzo, c’è da dirlo) manda a ‘fanculo tutti e torna ad allenarsi.  
Quando arriva il turno di Zlatan, il gruppo è ancora agli attrezzi, e José è in pausa caffè – per puro caso, c’è da dirlo: finché lavorano, non vieta loro di parlare e scherzare. «Ma che cazzo sta succedendo?» chiede, divertito dall’ilarità generale.  
Marco sogghigna e gli si avvicina per quanto possibile. «Hai notato che il mister ha riportato Adri in squadra, no?»  
«Be’, per forza.»  
«Io so perché non è più in quarantena» mormora, e poi ride sguaiatamente di nuovo.  
«Spara» ribatte Zlatan, ormai sinceramente curioso.  
«Ieri sera ho fatto tardi, ero nella stanza di Javier e Luis a giocare a carte e dovevo stare attento a non fare casini per tornare in stanza. E…»  
«Eddai!»  
«C’era la luce accesa nella stanza del mister» butta lì ridendo. Zlatan impallidisce vistosamente, ma Marco continua implacabile il resoconto dell’ultima cosa che lo svedese avrebbe voluto sentire. «E ho dato un’occhiatina dallo spiraglio della porta, perché è stato così cretino da non chiudere bene.»  
«Continua» sussurra, nessuna traccia delle risatine che aleggiano sulla bocca di quasi tutti gli altri.  
«E… be’, c’era il mister che si faceva fottere da Adri. Letteralmente» ride, ignorando che dietro la schiena Zlatan sta stringendo i pugni in maniera spasmodica, schiacciandoli contro il muro. «E avresti dovuto sentire come si divertiva! Dovrei farlo pure io, se servisse a ottenere un aumento, ma piuttosto me lo taglio» ride ancora senza pudore. «E comunque volevo tornare in stanza, però volevo anche vedere come andava a finire… il mister che gemeva e si dimenava come una verginella mentre Adri spingeva e gli faceva una sega, Cristo santo, c’era davvero da farci un film e alzare su dieci milioni… Zlatan, dove sei?» Si guarda intorno, stupito, e Zlatan non c’è più.  
  
«Ciao.»  
Filippo alza gli occhi dal giornale, squadrandolo con la stessa aria della prima volta, e lo saluta con un cenno.  
«Senti, ho voglia di farmi un giro» attacca senza tanti giri di parole. «Non ho testa per allenarmi, e Javi mi ha detto di chiedere a te.»  
Il carabiniere cerca Rosalia con lo sguardo, trovandola a poca distanza, intenta a controllare lo schermo di una videocamera. Le fa un paio di cenni da lontano. Lei annuisce e lo saluta con la mano, sorridente. Zlatan non capisce un cazzo – per quello che ha sentito l’ultima volta che ha origliato le loro conversazioni, dovrebbero saltarsi alla gola ad ogni occasione.  
«Okay, andiamo» borbotta, destabilizzandolo per l’ennesima volta.  
«Ma…» balbetta, preso alla sprovvista. «Pensavo che-»  
«Vuoi farti un giro, sì o no? Pensate troppo, qua dentro. Quello dobbiamo farlo noi, e al massimo mister Mourinho.»  
Quel nome lo fa incazzare anche più del tono supponente del capitano; si avvia a larghi passi verso l’Alfa, seguito da un Filippo sempre più divertito – e sempre più desideroso di prenderlo in giro ogni volta che può, questo l’hanno capito tutti e due – e sbatte la portiera della macchina un po’ più forte di quanto sia necessario. L’altro sorride appena.  
«Be’, dove vuoi andare?»  
«Fai tu» sbuffa. «Purché sia abbastanza lontano da qui.» 

* * *

  
«Due caffè» ordina con il fare abitudinario di chi, in realtà, di caffè è abituato a ordinarne soltanto uno. Nell’attesa, Filippo comincia a schiacciare la bustina di zucchero e Zlatan si guarda attorno – bel localino, un po’ troppo “in” per uno straniero spaesato, ma forse un carabiniere di un certo prestigio è adatto a un ambiente del genere.  
Filippo gli porge la seconda delle due tazze con viso impassibile, poi prende la sua e versa non una, ma due bustine di zucchero; quando Zlatan si porta alla bocca la propria – ha messo anche lui una bustina, quanto zucchero può mai servire per una tazzina così piccola? – e comincia a sorseggiare, quasi si strozza per quanto è ristretto quel caffè. Filippo, a venti centimetri da lui, ghigna per averlo messo di nuovo nel sacco.  
«Non è la sciacquatura di piatti che avete su in Norvegia.»  
«Svezia» ribatte acido, ancora ansimante e con la lingua gonfia per averlo bevuto bollente.  
«È uguale. Sotto Roma è tutta Africa, sopra Milano è tutta Norvegia. E lo Starbucks non conta neanche, come caffè» ridacchia ancora, continuando a far girare il cucchiaino nella tazza. Un istante più tardi lo fa tintinnare bruscamente contro il piattino e si volta di scatto, la mano già sulla fondina; Zlatan, che non si è accorto di nulla – a parte del rumore, chiaro – sobbalza quando sente una voce sconosciuta parlare alle sue spalle.  
«Salve, mister Ibrahimović.»  
Zlatan si volta di scatto, a disagio che qualcuno lo chiami così; è una figura distinta, un uomo dai capelli brizzolati e dal viso apparentemente sereno, quello tipico dei furbetti che tentano di trarre il meglio da ogni situazione. Ha un impermeabile di quello che portano gli investigatori del cinema, di quelli che neanche sembrano impermeabili e che però non sai se definire cappotti.  
«Mister Ranieri» lo apostrofa Filippo, con voce cortese ma con uno sguardo glaciale (Zlatan non sa chi cazzo sia questo qui, e non sa perché lui invece lo sappia) che costringe Ranieri sulla difensiva. «Capitano Filippo De Faveri. Mister Ibrahimović è con me.»  
«Ah, capisco» risponde affabile l’altro, senza perdere il contatto visivo con Zlatan. «Mister Mourinho ricorre ancora agli angeli custodi per i suoi… interessi?»  
«Questo» ribatte «dovrebbe chiederlo a lui. Io ho un lavoro e sono pagato per compiere il mio dovere.»  
«È un peccato che lo Special One si circondi sempre di gente così… inetta.» La voce di Ranieri è dolce come il miele, ma solo due persone su tre sanno che grande errore di valutazione sta compiendo. E quelle due persone, nel loro intimo, sghignazzano di lui senza ritegno. «Senza offesa, naturalmente.»  
«Senza offesa» ribatte stolidamente il carabiniere, continuando la recita a beneficio del suo sparuto pubblico. «Le serve qualcosa?»  
«Soltanto fare una… ah, proposta di affari al signor Ibrahimović. Anzi, se potesse permetterci di parlare in privato, penso che-»  
«Temo che questo sia fuori discussione, mister Ranieri.» Il gesto con cui ha slacciato la fondina è stato così casuale che nessuno, a parte loro tre, si è accorto di alcunché. L’impermeabile fruscia frettoloso, il sorriso si spegne, la voce è un pochino meno ferma di prima.  
«Oh, nessun problema. Purché si possa parlare tra noi in armonia, naturalmente. Ibrahimović… Zlatan, giusto? Chiamami Claudio, diamoci del tu.»  
L’occhiataccia di Filippo è eloquente.  _Parla poco, e se puoi non parlare per niente._  Non che Ranieri gli ispiri molta fiducia: non ha il carisma di José – no, non ha un sacco di qualità che José invece ha, e sì, gli sono bastati due scambi di battute a cui ha solo assistito e già lo può affermare con sicurezza – e non è dotato di chissà quale valida motivazione perché la gente si fidi di lui, piuttosto che di altri.  
«Be’, Zlatan» continua Ranieri, interpretando il suo silenzio come assenso, «ti ho visto fare grandi cose, in queste poche settimane. Oh, certo» si interrompe, fissato in maniera interrogativa, «non ti ho visto io di persona, ma alcuni miei… chiamiamoli amici, o assistenti se preferisci. Hai grandi potenzialità, è un peccato sprecarle in una squadra così… ah, poco performante sulle lunghe distanze.»  
Zlatan resta in silenzio, fissando i granelli bruniti di zucchero ammonticchiati sul fondo della tazzina. Via dall’Inter, via da José. Gli direbbe di sì soltanto per fargli un dispetto, se non fosse così difficile pensare di non far passare una cosa del genere come la ripicca di un innamorato geloso.  
«Io e la mia squadra – sai, siamo i campioni da tre stagioni, abbiamo un grande team – saremmo felici di ospitarti. Saremo a Milano per alcuni giorni, il tempo per prepararci adeguatamente alla partita contro la vostra squadra, la tua squadra.»  
«Sì, credo proprio che ci penserò» risponde in un italiano quasi fluente, ignorando Filippo che, alle spalle dell’uomo, è a metà tra l’inorridito e l’incazzato a livelli astrali – non l’ha mai visto così, e dire che a parte Rosy, probabilmente, è uno di quelli che lo conosce meglio. Ranieri è raggiante, anche se dopo qualche parola di circostanza gli ficca un biglietto da visita in mano e se ne va, congedandosi in una maniera così cerimoniosa da non poter nascondere il suo compiacimento.  
  
«Che cazzo ti è saltato in mente?»  
«Lasciami in pace.»  
«Col cazzo» lo affronta in un portone, incurante degli sguardi dei passanti. «Meriteresti che ti gonfiassi di botte per ogni stronzata che fai.»  
«Non ho detto né sì né no.»  
«È questo il punto» sibila, incazzato ben oltre ogni limite. «Dovevi dire no, idiota.»  
«Per la bella faccia del mister, dovevo farlo?»  
Zlatan si trova inchiodato contro la parete del corridoio di ingresso di quel palazzo sconosciuto. Non c’è niente di erotico, no, e la luce sinistra che brilla negli occhi di Filippo non aiuta a creare una qualsivoglia atmosfera. Ma non gli fa paura.  
«Per la  _tua_  bella faccia. Non mi faccio problemi a sfigurarti a suon di pugni, cazzone  _svedese_.»  
«Provaci» lo sfida.  
«E poi chi mi segna un gol domenica? Non posso buttare duemila euro nel cesso solo perché ho voglia di spaccarti la faccia, mio caro.»  
Zlatan non risponde, si limita a ghignare – ed è ben assurdo, bloccato contro la parete da uno che ha più o meno la sua stessa forza, la sua stessa altezza e quasi più supponenza di lui, che cominci a ghignare per così poco.  
«Ma tu guarda» ridacchia, con un po’ di fiatone – forse per il braccio contro il mento che non lo aiuta a respirare. «E io che pensavo fossi il bravo soldatino che pensa al suo dovere.»  
Filippo molla la presa. «I bravi soldatini non vanno da nessuna parte.»  
«Sarà. Però sono i cattivoni a fare le scommesse clandestine sui giocatori.»  
Zlatan si becca l’ennesima occhiataccia, uscendo dal portone, ma non può fare a meno di pensare che, per una volta, l’ha spuntata lui. Reprime un brivido leggero, ignorandone la natura, e comincia a ripercorrere la strada che porta al parcheggio; Filippo quasi gli sbatte contro quando si ferma di scatto davanti a una vetrina sfavillante, restando a guardare qualcosa per un bel po’.  
«Be’, andiamo?»  
«Mi presti dei soldi?»  
«Scusa?» È incredibile come la voce di Filippo possa passare dall’incazzato al divertito con tanta facilità.  
«Ti ho chiesto se mi presti dei soldi. Te li ridò la prossima settimana, ma devo comprare quello.»  
«Carino» rimarca ironicamente, seguendo la direzione del dito premuto contro il vetro. «Sembra uno di quei collari per gatti.»  
Zlatan sbuffa d’impazienza. «Allora, me li dai o no?»  
«Lo compri per la donna in arrivo? Per Helena?»  
«No» ridacchia. «È da uomo. So che il tuo occhio attento non può notare questi particolari.»  
«È per il tuo fidanzatino?»  
«E se fosse per te?»  
«Te lo strapperei di mano e te lo infilerei in quel posto. Lentamente» sibila con fare omicida. Zlatan ridacchia ancora più forte, e torna serio soltanto quando Filippo gli passa un paio di banconote con una stretta di mano. Non resta molto in gioielleria: ne esce con un pacchettino abbastanza compatto che si ficca in tasca con noncuranza, prima di arrivare davanti all’Alfa.  
«Che intendevi con “in arrivo”, prima?»  
Filippo controlla che la macchina sia a posto, prima di rispondere. «Ho organizzato il suo trasferimento. Una settimana, dieci giorni al massimo, e verrà qui scortata da due dei nostri.»  
Se non rischiasse un pestaggio in piena regola, Zlatan lo abbraccerebbe volentieri.  
  
«Ti posso chiedere una cosa?» gli chiede, massaggiandosi lo stomaco con aria indolente, quando lo vede tornare dal bagno con una maglia scura e quasi anonima al posto di camicia e cravatta – dieci punti per lui, per una volta: in una versione meno formale, potrebbe diventare quasi simpatico. Filippo gli volta le spalle per chinarsi e aprire gli sportelli inferiori della cucina, mugugnando qualcosa in segno di assenso.  
«Com’è che fai il carabiniere?»  
«Sei sicuro che ti basti chiedermi una cosa sola?» commenta, aprendo il frigo con noncuranza. «Sei il ragazzo più impiccione che sia mai finito nelle grinfie di Mourinho.»  
«È una brutta cosa?» ridacchia in risposta, e può sentire il ghigno di Filippo anche solo fissandogli la nuca: è facile come tentare di capire José, ed è difficile come capire  _davvero_  José.  
«Finché non tenti di nuovo di infilarmi la lingua in bocca, non è una brutta cosa. Anzi, è una bella cosa» sbuffa, prendendo una serie di pacchettini e disponendoli a casaccio sul piano accanto al lavello. Zlatan ride più convinto, ormai conscio che i tre quarti delle cose che dice il carabiniere sono solo punzecchiature di varia natura, e che quelle per lui se le è cercate di proposito.  
«Non c’è un vero motivo, in realtà» borbotta, tagliando due panini di traverso con una certa attenzione. «Mio padre è stato un grande poliziotto. Mio nonno è stato un grande soldato. Suppongo di averli delusi entrambi, ma sono morti tutti e due e quindi non conta davvero.»  
«Mi dispiace.»  
«A me no» ribatte, terminando di spargere briciole che scaglia in fretta nella vasca del lavello. «Non sono un carabiniere modello, mi servirebbero cinquanta ore al giorno per vivere sul serio, ma la mia coscienza è in attivo. È tutto quello che mi serve sapere. Le scommesse vincenti su un calciatore frocio sono dettagli irrilevanti – finché segni, non mi interessa con chi vai. Basta che tieni le mani a posto.»  
«Ho due figli» ribatte acido, e tuttavia fissa con avidità i panini formato caserma – no, formato esercito – in cui Filippo sta mettendo insalata, pomodoro e qualche altra cosa bianca e tagliata a fette.  
«Non ti ho chiesto niente. E comunque lo so già, ricordi?» gli chiede divertito; Zlatan annuisce. «Non sono così scemo, sai. Non chiedi a un estraneo di organizzare il viaggio di un’estranea. Ma la figa non ha la stessa influenza, su di te.»  
«… no» deve ammettere con circospezione. Filippo ridacchia, porgendogli uno dei due panini.  
«Comunque è andata così. Non me ne sono ancora pentito. E poi lavoro con Rosa, è una brava ragazza.»  
«La ami.»  
Non è una domanda. Filippo lo guarda con aria accigliata, dimenticandosi di masticare il grosso boccone che ha fatto e mandandolo giù con una certa fatica.  
«Vi ho sentito quando avete litigato di brutto, l’altra volta. Non l’ho fatto apposta» si affretta ad aggiungere, abbassando gli occhi sul panino.  
«Ti ho già detto che non sono così scemo» risponde, senza accennare ad abbassare le sopracciglia e fissandolo con curiosità. «L’avevo intuito.»  
«E ti ho visto dalla vetrata, quando mi hai chiuso la porta in faccia. Ho fatto due più due.»  
Se possibile, le sopracciglia di Filippo si inarcano ancora di più; il suo volto si fa davvero serio, come neanche quando era a rapporto da José o si è presentato alla squadra. «Non ha tutta questa importanza, quello che penso- no, quello che provo io.»  
«Ne ha.»  
Lui ghigna di nuovo. «Il ragazzetto che viene a farmi la morale?»  
«Il soldatino è troppo scemo per capirci qualcosa» risponde pronto, e Filippo scoppia a ridere – sinceramente, stavolta, senza doppi fini o altro, ride e gli dà un colpetto sul braccio, e Zlatan può godersi l’effetto che gli ha fatto e che lui a sua volta gli fa.  
«Suppongo sia una conseguenza del vivere in simbiosi.»  
«Simb-»  
«Sempre insieme» specifica. «Lavoriamo fianco a fianco da quattro anni, da quando l’hanno mandata da Palermo fresca di recluta. Non è una città adatta a una come lei, è come imporre una gabbia a un’aquila. È brava, fa carriera in fretta. Tra i due è quella che fa bene il mestiere.»  
«Ed è una bella donna.»  
«Ed è una bella  _ragazza_ » è tutto quello che Filippo gli concede, terminando di sbocconcellare il panino. «È ancora giovane.»  
«Non mi dire, il soldatino si sente vecchio» ride, distendendo le gambe sotto il tavolo e toccando per sbaglio quelle di Filippo, che si ritraggono di scatto. Lui guarda fuori dalla finestra per qualche istante, prima di rispondere.  
«Quando sto con lei, no» sussurra, quasi pentendosi di doverlo ammettere a se stesso prima che a un estraneo. «Ma ha ragione, se vuole infilarsi nel letto di tutti quanti voi non è un mio problema. E le ho già chiesto scusa, per questo.»  
Zlatan riflette per qualche istante. «Posso chiederti con chi-»  
«No, non puoi» sospira. «Be’, in teoria sì. Ma cambierebbe qualcosa sapere che è Adriano?»  
Il suo sguardo si incupisce a sentire quel nome. «No» mente, e Filippo non indaga ulteriormente sulla faccenda.  
«Potresti dirglielo, semplicemente» butta lì Zlatan. «Non le sei indifferente, credo.» Filippo gli risponde scrollando le spalle e raccogliendo in fretta le briciole sul tavolo nel palmo della mano. «Sul serio» insiste.  
«Non credo mi veda come qualcosa di più che un collega, o un amico» commenta amaramente. «E forse è più giusto così. Faccio già abbastanza schifo come carabiniere, non mi serve tentare di infilarmi nel letto di Rosalia e rischiare pure che mi dia un calcio nelle palle.»  
Zlatan sgrana tanto d’occhi. «Okay, non sei così scemo. Lo sei molto di più. Non vedi come ti guarda?»  
«In modo diverso da come la guardo io, credo.»  
«Ti sbagli di grosso.»  
«E Zlatan Ibr-Ibrahimović sa cose che gli altri non sanno. Che culo.»  
«Già» ride di gusto. «Cose che in due sono incapaci di vedere, tanto sono evidenti.»  
«Andrà a finire che dovrò venire a letto con te, se hai ragione» dice, scoppiando a ridere a sua volta, senza fermarsi per parecchi minuti e fino a quando non arriva Rosalia, che lo saluta con un bacio sulla fronte e ricorda a Zlatan che deve tornare al centro nel pomeriggio, se non vuole che  _mister Mourinho_  sbatta fuori squadra lui, stavolta. 

* * *

  
Come previsto, trova José in camera, appoggiato a quello schifo di brandina che nessuno osa chiamare letto – sono pieni di fottuti soldi, da quando hanno cominciato a vincere: perché si ostina a costringerli tutti a dormire ancora in quell’edificio pieno di spifferi proprio accanto al campo in cui si allenano? Perché non andare in un fottuto albergo, per dire? – che guarda il vuoto con aria assorta. Zlatan ghigna con un certo compiacimento, agganciando un dito al collarino che ha indossato per l’occasione e richiamando la sua attenzione con un paio di colpi di tosse.  
«Hai parlato con Mister Ranieri?» si sente chiedere, e il sorriso si allarga. Rosalia non ha perso tempo a riferire i fatti della giornata appresi a pranzo; da un lato quasi spera che gli abbia raccontato  _tutto_ , almeno sarebbe più divertente.  
«Aha» annuisce, sedendosi al suo fianco e cercando i suoi occhi, «E ho rifiutato tutte le sue proposte, ovviamente.»  
José non risponde. Gli solleva addosso un’occhiata dubbiosa e lascia poi scorrere lo sguardo sul collare, prima di concedersi un sorriso soddisfatto.  
«Bugiardo.»  
«È bello illudere i nemici. E poi ho già un padrone, in fondo, no?»  
«Sì» sussurra José – non che sia completamente comprensibile. Gliel’ha sussurrato sulle labbra, dopotutto. «Avrei comunque trovato un modo per farti restare» lo avverte quindi, stendendolo sulla brandina ed andando alla ricerca della sua pelle calda sotto la maglietta.  
Zlatan sospira pesantemente, roteando gli occhi in un gesto teatrale e sollevando il mento perché José possa ricordarsi dell’esistenza del collare.  
«È proprio questo, quello che sto cercando di farti capire» sbuffa, gli occhi scuri dell’uomo che si fanno se possibile ancora più scuri – di desiderio e voglia – quando il suo ginocchio s’introduce con falsa distrazione fra le sue gambe. «Non ne hai bisogno.»  
  
 _TBC…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota dell'autore maschio: "Sotto Roma è tutta Africa, sopra Milano è tutta Norvegia" è una delle uniche due o tre cose "mie" scivolate in Filippo XD dove l'altra è, palesemente, sedersi di traverso sulle poltrone.


	14. Capitolo 13

Zlatan si stupisce che sia passato così tanto tempo: Max è già così grande e lo riconosce e si sbraccia dalla presa della guardia quando lo vede, Vincent è un bambino meraviglioso e Helena, per quanto sia molto provata dal viaggio, è un po’ più serena e distesa, anche se sembra invecchiata di cinque anni e non di pochi mesi – non si è ripresa benissimo dalla gravidanza, in effetti, e il suo fisico è ancora lontano dal corpo da favola che, una vita fa, si dimenava sotto di lui.  
I bambini sono diventati la mascotte della squadra, comunque. Perfino il redivivo Mario, di passaggio per un giorno alla ricerca di una quadratura del cerchio per la questione irrisolta della riabilitazione (o almeno questo è il pretesto ufficiale) e che è notoriamente diffidente con chiunque non si chiami Davide o abbia la faccia di Davide o il culo di Davide, sorride apertamente quando Max si abbarbica al gesso come se fosse un gigantesco cono gelato. Marco si è addirittura offerto di ospitare Helena a casa di sua moglie, perché “ora stanno ristrutturando, ma da qui a un paio di mesi avremo una bella casa e Daniela non sarebbe sempre sola” – e quindi il fatto che ci sia casino per organizzare la permanenza di una donna spaesata e dei suoi due marmocchi urlanti è molto secondario, dopotutto.  
Quello che è davvero di pessimo umore, no, con le palle di traverso, è José. A parte che ritrovarsi tra i piedi le donne è sempre motivo di gran casini – e Dio solo sa quanto le cose gli daranno ragione, comunque – ma ritrovarsi l’unica donna che si augurava di non vedere mai più finché campava, nonché l’unica che possa dargli vagamente fastidio, è davvero una sciagura di prima categoria. Per di più Rosalia ha aggiunto sei guardie all’entourage, forse memore di fughe che non devono più ripetersi, e questa gente deve pur dormire da qualche parte. E anche ficcando due persone per stanza anche dove di letto ce n’è uno solo, restano persone senza una branda sotto il culo.  
Perfino De Faveri congiura contro di lui. Non solo lui e la Lisciandra si scarrozzano a turno i ragazzi – e più spesso Zlatan – con il pretesto di “un po’ di distrazione, così si concentrano meglio ed evitano di trasgredire le regole”, ma interpellato al riguardo si rifiuta categoricamente di coprire anche casa sua. Okay, José sapeva che il tentativo di portarsi Zlatan nell’appartamento e di assicurarsi pure un certo grado di protezione era quantomeno azzardato, ma è il modo in cui il capitano, con sottile perfidia e simulata innocenza, gli sta facendo capire che è un coglione ad aver proposto una soluzione così poco fattibile, che lo indispone.  
«Potremmo ospitare Zlatan a casa nostra, è l’unico posto che possiamo proteggere oltre alla Pinetina, senza ulteriore dispersione delle forze» insiste ora, spalleggiato da Rosalia e, indirettamente, dallo stesso Zlatan.  
«Perché non qualcun altro?»  
«Mister Mourinho, è casa nostra. Vorremmo decidere noi chi ospitare, se permette» sorride con calore la donna. Maledetta puttana impicciona, è quello che vorrebbe dirle José, ma per quieto vivere tace.  
«Zlatan può dormire in… in camera mia.»  
«No» soggiunge lo svedese alle sue spalle, scuotendo la testa. «A me sta bene andare da loro, Jos… mister.»  
«Quante volte devo ripeterti che non puoi fare quello che cazzo vuoi?»  
«Suvvia,  _José_ » soggiunge lei, chiamandolo per nome con vendicativa e studiata lentezza. «Sia  _ragionevole_.»  
Tre contro uno, e per quanto José non ritenga alla sua altezza né le puttane né le donnicciole, c’è pur sempre lo stronzo italiano con cui trattare. Schiumando rabbia, li manda tutti e tre a ‘fanculo, strepitando in quattro o cinque lingue diverse e concedendo, tuttavia, il pomeriggio di riposo a tutti i giocatori. I due carabinieri, compiaciuti, cominciano a organizzare trasferimenti e a guidare ognuno degli alloggiati alla propria destinazione.  
Quando il sole tramonta dietro i palazzi grigiastri in lontananza, comunque, nell’Alfa ci sono solo Zlatan e Filippo: Rosalia ha il turno di notte, e per quanto i panini del carabiniere possano essere ciclopici, lo svedese è quasi certo che rimpiangerà la sua assenza, a cena.

* * *

  
Zlatan non riesce a prendere sonno, e potrebbe pescare in un mucchio enorme per trovarne il motivo: i casini che gli sono piombati tra capo e collo negli ultimi giorni, lo scazzo con José, la tensione che sale perché la squadra ingrana sempre di più e nonostante ciò non è possibile rilassarsi, il trasferimento di quelle quattro cose che ha a casa dei ragazzi – che ricordava un po' più complici e meno guardinghi l’uno nei confronti dell’altra, dopotutto, ma i casini ce li hanno anche loro, forse più di lui.  
Sembra passata una vita da quando ha chiesto a Filippo di trovare il modo per portar giù Helena. Ghigna in silenzio al ricordo di quell'ennesimo casino – non è che abbia fatto in tempo a baciarlo sul serio, dopotutto – ma quel ghigno scivola via quando si ricorda che Mister  _Oh-_ **no** _-i-ragazzi-mi-fanno-schifo_  sta dormendo a quindici centimetri da lui. A Zlatan fa strano vederlo senza la divisa addosso, i pantaloni morbidi così diversi da quelli d’ordinanza – ridicoli – e una normalissima maglietta bianca di quelle che ha a manciate piene nella borsa, di quelle che puoi trovare ai mercati generali per risparmiare qualcosina sulla lista della spesa. Quello che non ricordava, ovviamente, è che quelle normalissime magliette bianche andrebbero vietate per legge, perché non arrivano a coprirgli la base della schiena e se Zlatan ora è vagamente ipnotizzato è colpa di quello straccetto. No, in realtà è anche colpa del lampione fuori che non lascia la stanza del tutto al buio, e della persiana non chiusa bene, e di quello stronzo che ora si è girato verso di lui e pare quasi che lo faccia apposta a coglierlo nei momenti in cui è più vulnerabile. Dio Cristo, non potrebbe trattarlo da puttana come tutto il fottutissimo resto del mondo? No, se ne sta lì a dormire beatamente, e quasi lo costringe a respirare più piano pur di osservare con calma come, almeno durante il sonno, getti via quella maschera da duro pronto a tutto, sostituendola con un volto più disteso e con una bocca appena semiaperta che lascia passare un sibilo leggero ogni volta che respira.  _'Fanculo_ , pensa, o forse dice a bassa voce, perché Filippo sceglie esattamente quel momento per aprire gli occhi di scatto e ghignare selvaggiamente – per la sua faccia che dice esattamente "cazzo, stavo facendo qualcosa che non dovevo fare".  
«Credevo di essere stato chiaro» borbotta con voce neanche vagamente impastata dal sonno, mentre si puntella contro il materasso con un sospiro esasperato. «Devi restare dalla tua parte del letto.»  
«Io sono dalla mia parte» ribatte, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
«Non è vero» ghigna, uscendo per un attimo dalla stanza alla ricerca di qualche segno di vita al piano di sopra – no, Rosalia non è ancora tornata, ed è abbastanza inquieto per questo. Si chiude la porta alle spalle rientrando, senza motivo apparente che non sia quello della forza dell’abitudine. «Gli occhi stavano dalla  _mia_  parte.»  
Zlatan sbuffa. «Come fa a sopportarti, proprio non lo so» mormora, e senza volerlo davvero – o forse sì, chissà – lo coglie alla sprovvista, e per giunta in un punto debole.  
«Chi ha detto che mi sopporta?» commenta stancamente, sdraiandosi sul letto e allungando le gambe e le braccia alla ricerca del sonno che, anche per lui, fatica ad arrivare.  
«Vuoi parlare?»  
Filippo se ne sta zitto per un bel po’. Si potrebbe quasi pensare che si sia addormentato, dal modo in cui respira tranquillo e dal braccio premuto contro la fronte. Si potrebbe quasi pensare che Zlatan sia pronto a saltargli addosso, se comincia a notare anche questi particolari.  
«Di cosa?»  
«Di quello che vuoi. Io non ho sonno.»  
«Che bellezza» commenta atono. «Fa’ come ti pare.»  
«Che cazzo è successo tra di voi?»  
Il sibilo di disappunto frusta l’aria con decisione. «Non ha capito un cazzo» ripete un paio di volte. «Non è servito a niente. Un altro po’ e mi rideva in faccia. Non ha capito un cazzo.»  
Non è la sofferenza la nota principale nella voce di Filippo. Rabbia, forse; dispiacere, sicuramente. Non la sofferenza, o se c’è Zlatan non riesce a coglierla, nascosta com’è. «Mi dispiace.»  
«Smettila di dispiacerti per gli altri. Nessuno lo fa per te.»  
«La massima saggia del bravo soldatino.»  
«Smettila» ringhia, voltandosi a fronteggiarlo – ma il suo tono non è serio: non mortalmente, almeno. «Scusa. Vorrei non averglielo mai detto. Vorrei non essermi mai innamorato di lei» sbotta amaramente.  
È la prima volta che Zlatan lo vede così, e non è la barba un po' lunga rispetto al solito, il fatto che la divisa non stia addosso a lui ma giaccia sulla spalliera di una sedia nell’angolo, neanche perfettamente piegata, o il corpo delineato dalla luce fioca sul comodino. Vede un uomo  _normale_ , con dei vestiti e dei sentimenti  _normali_ , con gli occhi appena più lucidi ma la voce sempre ferma e  _normale_. Vede che il mondo sta andando di nuovo a scatafascio, insomma. E voltarsi di scatto, bloccandogli la gamba sotto il suo corpo, al solo scopo di baciarlo gli sembra di nuovo l’unica opzione plausibile.  
Anche stavolta Filippo si irrigidisce, ma non ha la forza di ritrarsi, né gli spacca la faccia a suon di pugni. È senz’altro un miglioramento, anche perché lentamente dischiude le labbra – la barba punge appena, un brivido dopo l’altro. Dio Cristo, è solo un bacio, non sta morendo nessuno a parte il cervello già fritto – e muove delle mani che sono un po’ troppo impacciate. Migliorerà, si dice Zlatan, avanzando con più decisione e infilando le sue, di mani, all’interno di quella maglietta – e no, non c’è solo la maglietta da bandire da tutto il mondo, ma anche tutto quello che c’è sotto, e l’effetto che quello stronzo di un italiano gli fa e le lingue che si sono appena toccate. Al contatto Filippo si ritrae, un po’ a disagio, e lo fissa negli occhi per parecchio, il respiro appena più caldo di prima ma non più affannato o particolarmente eccitato: l’unica cosa che lo diverte è la situazione – perché non ci sta capendo niente, sa solo che è molto meno disgustoso di quel che pensava, che probabilmente Zlatan stava aspettando questo dal primo giorno in cui ha tentato di baciarlo e che, ‘fanculo a tutto il mondo, vada come vada. Perché stavolta è Filippo che riprende a baciarlo, ed è aggressivo e timoroso allo stesso tempo, come se volesse dimostrare chissà che cosa a Zlatan pur restando poco convinto del casino in cui si sta andando a cacciare; e stavolta è lo svedese a staccarsi e riprendere fiato, perché gli gira la testa.  
«Be’?» gli chiede, lo scintillio di scherno che torna a fare capolino nei suoi occhi. «Non è quello che ti aspettavi, suppongo. Ma in questo non mi interessa essere bravo» commenta sarcastico.  
«Non dire cazzate» ringhia di rimando, continuando ad accarezzargli il petto al di sotto della maglietta – no, ad accarezzargli il petto e basta, perché la maglietta è riuscita a toglierla, finalmente, e il fatto di essere appoggiato sopra di lui, senza far altro che baciarlo e sfiorargli il torace ( _normale_ ; ma Zlatan è così poco abituato alla normalità che la vede speciale più di ogni altra cosa, probabilmente) e strusciarsi impercettibilmente contro la coscia destra di Filippo, allargando in maniera ancora più impercettibile le sue gambe ad ogni carezza proibita potrebbe essere anche sufficiente. Sì, gli può bastare. Sì, vuole di più, vuole sentirselo dentro e allo stesso tempo non vuole forzarlo a fare quello che, ora come ora, non è pronto a fare: Zlatan gli bacia il collo, con voluttà, e sa che nella testa di Filippo non c’è lui, non ci sarà mai lui, ma che sente altre labbra baciargli il collo e altre dita artigliargli i fianchi. Ma è l’insicurezza di lui a eccitarlo come nient’altro, come soltanto la decisione di José forse riesce a fare – due opposti, solo gli opposti.  
Anche dall’incavo della spalla, riesce a vedere il ghigno di Filippo tornare a far capolino: Zlatan se ne chiede il motivo un solo istante, prima di sentire dei polpastrelli freddi e sottili farsi strada all’interno dei suoi pantaloni, a fatica. «E meno male che non eri interessato» soffia eccitato, cercando di non gemere al solo contatto e dibattuto tra il desiderio di sentire quelle dita altrove e quello di rendergli la pariglia – ma quello che resta del suo cervello ha scelto automaticamente la seconda opzione, visto che la sua mano è già tra le gambe di Filippo ad accarezzarlo piano, stoffa  _normale_  e eccitazione  _normale_  e un profondo respiro  _normale_ dell’uomo, che appena sente la mano di Zlatan che stringe decide di coprirla con la sua, di scatto: lo svedese pensa di essersi spinto un po’ troppo in là e pensa che, tempo due secondi, gliela tirerà via di lì con uno strattone. Pensa e si sbaglia – non dev’essere lui a pensare, non ha bisogno che nessuno glielo ricordi, adesso – perché Filippo accompagna le sue dita con le proprie al di sotto dei boxer, con un brivido, e con l’altra mano rafforza la presa prima sul fianco di Zlatan, poi direttamente sul gluteo, scivolando sotto l’elastico.  
A qualunque gioco stiano giocando, è Zlatan che sta soccombendo alla grande: nonostante tutto Filippo ha un autocontrollo invidiabile, sa come e quanto toccarlo per stuzzicarlo a dovere – in fondo, essere uomini ti dà un sottile vantaggio quando hai a che fare con altri uomini – e non perde la testa come fa lui. Il primo a gemere è sempre Zlatan, quando sente i polpastrelli scivolare con distrazione chissà quanto simulata all’interno dei suoi glutei, quando la mano si avvolge contro la sua erezione e lui quasi viene soltanto per quella stretta decisa, quando lo ribalta e sente il suo corpo gravare sul proprio, un vago profumo che lo stordisce e un ghigno deciso che continua a non abbandonarlo. Potrebbe amarlo anche solo per quel sorriso da stronzo, oppure perché gli ha appena tolto le mutande con un gesto così indecente da costringerlo a mugolare di desiderio insoddisfatto, o perché i pantaloni gli sono scivolati all’altezza dei polpacci e, Dio santissimo, Rosalia è una cretina, perché è una cretina e perché, perché, perché potrebbe quasi pensare di prenderselo tutto per sé, se è così ostinata da rifiutarsi di amare perfino il modo in cui gli stanno addosso quei boxer neri. No, rettifica, fermate tutto, ama molto di più il fatto che ora non gli stanno più addosso. Sta giocando sporco, qualcuno lo butti fuori a calci. Qualcuno si vendichi. Qualunque cosa, purché la smetta di sorridere in maniera così indecentemente perversa.  
Zlatan è totalmente annebbiato dal desiderio quando torna sopra di lui, l’erezione che freme al contatto con la pelle accaldata di Filippo e tutto il resto del corpo che freme quando lui gli lecca il labbro inferiore con un divertimento che stenta a contenere. Ha già pensato che è scorretto almeno un milione di volte negli ultimi tre secondi, comunque, e non è servito a niente: è il modo in cui scivola lungo il suo corpo, teso contro le mani che gli sfiorano i fianchi, a rispondergli a tono, almeno per una volta.  
Filippo sa esattamente cosa aspettarsi da una mossa del genere, dopotutto. Ma ciò non gli impedisce di inspirare profondamente quando sente le labbra di Zlatan chiudersi attorno alla sua erezione, piegate in un sorriso vendicativo che riesce quasi a giustificare; tutti e due sanno che è fuori portata, che non c’è carezza che Filippo possa fargli perché riesca a stordirlo di nuovo, non c’è possibilità per lui di esercitare il suo effetto – non è scemo, dell’effetto che gli fa se n’è accorto da troppo tempo, e ci ha pure palesemente marciato sopra e a tutto vantaggio del suo divertimento – e, Cristo, che un pompino così non l’ha mai ricevuto da nessuno, per quanto non è che sia stato con tutte le donne della terra. Ecco, un pompino così, da un uomo, non l’ha mai ricevuto e probabilmente non lo riceverà mai. Così può andare.  
Viene all’improvviso, senza altro suono che un sibilo – un respiro mozzato e trattenuto per sbaglio, un nome biascicato e buttato lì senza un motivo, chi lo sa – e un “vieni qui” che sembra quasi detto a fatica, e che non ha nulla né dell’ordine né della richiesta; Zlatan si prende tutto il tempo per ascoltarlo, trattenendo ancora per qualche istante tra le labbra l’erezione che pulsa ancora e comincia appena a scemare, come a voler ricordare perfettamente ogni istante e ogni minimo particolare. Non fa in tempo ad avvicinarsi alla sua altezza che sente la mano di Filippo stringersi attorno a lui, neanche fosse risentito per non averlo potuto fare prima; scorre avanti e indietro con forza, una vendetta frustrata e una sorta di muto ringraziamento, che poi neanche è così muto perché Zlatan non ha il controllo di Filippo e perché geme senza ritegno, neanche fosse lui, tra i due, il verginello che con gli uomini non ci sarebbe andato neanche per necessità. E si dimena e lo chiama per nome e per poco non si aggrappa a lui e tutto, tutto si offusca e diventa bianco, quando sente l’orgasmo esplodere nella stretta decisa di quella mano che non si ritrae più, e quel “Filippo” quasi gridato a lui, a loro, alla stanza e al mondo non gli sembra abbastanza forte.  
Poi entrambi sentono un cigolio smorzato, un singhiozzo appena soffocato e una serie di passi frettolosi che fuggono su per le scale, e Zlatan capisce che non avrebbe potuto pronunciarlo abbastanza piano. Filippo resta lì per un minuto appena, fissandosi la mano imbrattata di sperma neanche fosse un nuovo modello di pistola: poi si stacca dal corpo ancora ansimante di Zlatan – che nonostante tutto lo lascia andare, anzi, una piccolissima parte di sé desidera che vada – con uno dei suoi movimenti fluidi e rapidissimi, e in un attimo, indossata in fretta la prima cosa che trova per terra – pantaloni che neanche sono suoi, probabilmente, almeno dal modo con cui tirano leggermente sulla pancia – corre dietro a Rosalia, salendo le scale a due a due, a piedi nudi.

* * *

  
«Ieri mi ami e oggi vai a letto con un altro. UN-ALTRO. E hai anche osato cazziarmi quando è saltata fuori la storia di Adri. Filì, ma non ti vergogni? Neanche un po’?»  
“Filì” fissa la porta chiusa senza guardarla davvero. No, non si vergogna. Sì, ieri le ha detto che la ama e che l’ha sempre amata (e non le ha detto che l’amerà per sempre, non ne ha avuta l’occasione); e sì, oggi ha quasi scopato con un uomo – uno dei tanti che deve proteggere e per cui è pagato. Se Filippo avesse la metà dell’irruenza controllata di Rosy, probabilmente le rinfaccerebbe qualcosa di tagliente sul fatto che, poiché non è la sua fidanzata, non ha il diritto di ficcare il naso nella sua vita sessuale: ma Filippo non ha niente di Rosy. Ed è per questo che la vuole accanto a sé sempre e comunque, perché lei ha tutto e lui vuole quel tutto, e per quanto possa essersi divertito con Zlatan – un po’ sì, dai, non lo si può negare – è lei che vuole sentire sotto di sé, o sopra di sé, o in una delle centomila posizioni per amarla e lasciarsi amare.  
«Vattene» gli grida contro quella voce spezzata e soffocata – sta piangendo un sacco e non può fare niente per impedirlo, a parte buttare giù la porta, e non gli sembra un’idea geniale. «Domani mattina chiedo il trasferimento a Palermo. Filì, ti prego, vattene.»  
Lui non si muove. Appoggia la fronte contro la porta, in silenzio, il respiro più flebile che mai.  
«Sei uno stronzo di merda. Sei un minchione bugiardo.»  
Le dita sfiorano il legno, controllate. Quasi la sente, dall’altra parte, schiacciata a tre centimetri da lui e troppo incazzata per poterlo anche solo guardare in faccia.  
«Pezzo di merda. Bastardo. Infame. Bugiardo, cento volte bugiardo.»  
Non si smuove. Soffre in silenzio, ma ascolta ogni singolo insulto che ha da rinfacciargli.  
«Ti disprezzo. Mi fai schifo. Ti odio.»  
«Ti amo» sono le uniche parole che le concede, prima di nascondere ogni segno della sua presenza. Dall’interno della stanza, confusa, Rosalia non sa cosa rispondergli. Scivola a terra, singhiozzando di rabbia e dolore, rannicchiata tra il pavimento e la porta e privata di ogni certezza.  
Piange per ore, continuando a inveire contro di lui, contro se stessa, contro Milano e contro Zlatan e contro Mourinho e contro quel mondo di merda. Quando alla fine, esausta, si alza stordita e fa scattare la chiave nella serratura, spalancando la porta di scatto, Filippo perde l’equilibrio e quasi le crolla addosso; per un miracolo riescono a non ruzzolare per terra e a cadere, invece, sul letto.  
«Ti amo» le ripete, incrollabile, e lei non può far altro che annuire e ricominciare a piangere – un pianto diverso, perché non soffre e non c’è rabbia e c’è solo Filippo, attento a starle così vicino e a non schiacciarla in quella posizione così scomoda, e lui è così vicino da poter vedere che ha pianto anche lui, in silenzio, per non permetterle di soffrire ancora di più.  
È un bacio umido, e per molti motivi diversi, quello che saluta il nuovo giorno. Ci sarà tempo per parlare, o per tacere.   
  
 _TBC…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota dell'autore maschio: parliamoci chiaro, non era previsto che ciò accadesse. La colpa è tutta sua *indica l'autrice femmina*, mentre il mio peccato è stato quello di marciare indegnamente su questa svolta epocale. (Così indegnamente da fare il bis, per dire) Il peccato originale è sempre di Eva, Adamo s'è limitato solo a seguirla per amor suo *annuisce*.  
> Nota dell'autrice femmina: Non credetegli, egli mente.  
> Contronota dell'autore maschio: Non è vero, non sto mentendo ;_; io rinnego 'sta cosa, È STATA LEI A DIRE CHE SAREBBE STATA UNA SCENA MERAVIGLIOSA. Non lo è. È tremenda.  
> Contronota dell'autrice femmina: Egli continua inesorabilmente a mentire, non badategli. *silenzia Def in modi poco casti*  
> Contro-contronota dell'autore maschio: *si fa limonare*


	15. Capitolo 14

«Non è nei nostri interessi che il torneo di quest’anno sia… ah, così scontato.»  
La voce della donna è carica di minaccia niente affatto inespressa; per quanto possa mantenere il suo autocontrollo, José non è una roccia, e la presa convulsa intorno al telefono è evidentemente nervosa. E la risposta tagliente non si fa attendere.  
«Cosa c’è, non vi va giù il fatto che siamo più forti, quest’anno?»  
«Al contrario» ride metallica, all’altro capo del telefono. «Un po’ di cambiamenti aiutano il giro dei nostri affari,  _Special One_. E proprio per questo penso che una… battuta d’arresto, nella prossima partita, sarebbe particolarmente gradita.»  
«Vincendo saremmo già campioni» le fa notare, scostando per la quarta volta la mano di Zlatan dalle sue mutande – e costringendolo ad andare via dalla stanza sbattendo la porta.  
«E ciò sarebbe alquanto… inopportuno, da parte vostra. Non vorrei ci fossero imprevisti. Sono stata chiara?»  
«Anche troppo» mugugna lui, lanciando il cellulare dall’altra parte del letto. Quattro minuti dopo, José è ancora seduto sul letto, desiderando di non aver allontanato Zlatan. Anche una mano, da parte sua, sarebbe stata gradita.

* * *

  
Zlatan sta vagando insoddisfatto lungo i corridoi già da una buona mezz’ora, quando li sente. E per quanto possa essere incazzato, per quanto possa desiderare di trovarsi nella stessa stanza di José per, alternativamente, prenderlo a cazzotti fino a lasciarlo steso in terra e prenderglielo in bocca fino ad ottenere un effetto similare ma di gran lunga più piacevole, non è ancora tanto stordito, confuso o furioso per non capire cos’è che sta ascoltando. Perché gemiti simili li ha sentiti uscire fuori dalla propria stessa bocca per due dannatissimi anni, e non c’è proprio verso che lui possa confondere gli ansiti tipici del sesso con un qualsiasi altro tipo di rumore.  
Gemiti simili, comunque, non identici. Versi come questi, lui li ha fatti solo con José, e con nessun altro. Quindi, decisamente, chiunque si stia intrattenendo con chiunque sia la zoccola di turno, lo sta facendo con un certo sentimento. E quindi forse non si tratta di una zoccola.  
Solca quel po’ di corridoio che lo separa dalla porta semichiusa dalla cui fessura provengono i suoni, e realizza tutto in un momento che no, davvero non si tratta di una zoccola e che sì, chi si sta divertendo in quel momento e su quel letto davvero lo sta facendo con  _parecchio_  sentimento. Solo che non dovrebbe trovarsi lì. Né dentro quella stanza né – tantomeno – dentro Davide.  
«Piccolo, muoviti più svelto» sussurra Mario direttamente all’orecchio dell’altro ragazzo – che si regge a fatica sulle ginocchia e ansima così pesantemente da dare l’idea di stare per svenire, e forse è per questo, pensa Zlatan, che pianta le dita con tanta forza sulle spalle brune dell’attaccante, per non lasciarsi cadere sul materasso come un corpo senza vita, stremato e disfatto. Zlatan deve fare una gran fatica per non scoppiare a ridere. Perché sono due ragazzini che giocano a fare gli adulti, perché lo sguardo perso e sognante di Davide è tenerissimo così com’è tenero il braccio forte di Mario stretto con impeto protettivo e possessivo attorno alla vita sottile dell’altro, e perché le occhiate compiaciute che il più grande sta lanciando al più piccolo sarebbero perfino ridicole, se non lasciassero trasparire una dolcezza tale da stendere a cazzotti pure il cuore più duro.  
«Mario…» ansima disperatamente Davide, sollevandosi sulle ginocchia fino a che Mario quasi non esce completamente dal suo corpo, per poi tornare a ridiscendere su di lui in un gesto fluido e morbido, sensuale, languido. Zlatan osserva Mario – durissimo e scuro – scomparire per intero dentro il corpo sottile di Davide, e trattiene il respiro. «Sei troppo… non…»  
«Sì che ce la fai» lo rassicura quello con un sorriso, «Più svelto, coraggio.»  
E Davide obbedisce. Stringe la presa sulle spalle dell’altro, pretende le sue labbra come premio ed incoraggiamento e, quando le ottiene, comincia a muoversi più svelto, in un dondolio ipnotico accompagnato da gemiti nasali e ringhi di gola che riempiono le orecchie di Zlatan fino a stordirlo davvero. E fra i mille “di più, piccolo, fatti sentire di più” che sfuggono in un soffio alle labbra umide di Mario, si muove più svelta anche la mano di Zlatan, incerta fra le carezze decise ed i tocchi distratti.  
È un attimo – o forse sono minuti, o forse sono ore: Zlatan perde del tutto il senso del tempo ed anche dello spazio, mentre resta lì a masturbarsi seguendo la traccia vocale degli ansiti di Davide e Mario – ed i ragazzi ringhiano quasi all’unisono, Davide si abbatte sul corpo di Mario, Mario lo stringe così forte da dare l’idea di volerlo inglobare fino a farlo scomparire dentro di sé, e poi non si muove più niente, a parte il petto dei due ragazzi che si solleva e si riabbassa alla ricerca di un ritmo meno affannoso per un respiro che si è perduto quelli che sembrano secoli prima, e che va ritrovato adesso, immediatamente, o non si vivrà abbastanza per potersi guardare nuovamente negli occhi alla ricerca di altri baci e altre carezze.  
Zlatan viene in silenzio, come s’è abituato a fare nelle mezz’ore mute che seguivano le scopate più insoddisfacenti, quando cercava di darsi sollievo da solo fra le lenzuola ingiallite e sdrucite dello Stjärna.  
Davide si risolleva dopo qualche secondo, cerca la punta del naso di Mario con la punta del proprio e l’altro gli concede una strusciatina tenera, prima di trascinarlo nell’ennesimo bacio umido e aperto, e quando Zlatan li vede lì che si fanno le fusa a vicenda come gattini soddisfatti, commentando entusiasticamente la performance pomeridiana, non può più trattenersi; ha appena il tempo di sfilare la mano dai boxer, sperando intensamente di non aver combinato danni troppo evidenti mentre – Cristo santo – si faceva una sega di fronte a due ragazzini per giunta minorenni o giù di lì, che sta già scoppiando a ridere convulsamente, piegandosi in avanti e tappandosi la bocca con la mano pulita nell’estremo tentativo di non farsi beccare in flagranza di reato.  
Serve a poco, comunque: nel piegarsi in avanti spinge lievemente la porta, che si spalanca sulla sua figura ridacchiante e lo annuncia anche più chiaramente di quanto non abbiano già fatto le sue risate. Quando solleva lo sguardo, incontra quelli ugualmente sgomenti e confusi di Mario e Davide, che lo scrutano con terrore, ancora accucciati sul letto l’uno contro l’altro.  
«…da quanto  _cazzo_  sei qui?!» è il primo, furioso ringhio di Mario, che afferra una coperta a nascondere il corpo sudato e arrossato di baci e carezze di Davide, che per tutta risposta si stringe fra il suo corpo e il tessuto, ricoprendo letteralmente Zlatan di occhiate acquose e terrorizzate, neanche fosse un cucciolo abbandonato sotto la pioggia ad un angolo di strada. Zlatan si chiede velocemente quanto piccolo sia, e poi lascia perdere e solleva entrambe le mani in segno di resa, sperando che questo basti a Mario come dichiarazione di intenti pacifici, impedendogli perciò di saltargli alla giugulare per dissanguarlo a furia di morsi.  
«Un po’» risponde sincero, scrollando le spalle ed entrando in camera, chiudendosi accuratamente la porta alle spalle, «Ma non sono pericoloso. Giuro.»  
«Questo lo vedremo» borbotta nervosamente Mario, aiutando Davide a disincastrarsi da lui e sedersi sul materasso, dandogli quindi modo di alzarsi e fronteggiare Zlatan da un’altezza quasi paritaria, nudo per com’è, senza un briciolo di vergogna. D’altronde, sa di non aver motivo di provarne: fra puttane ci si capisce. È per questo che, quando parla ancora, lo fa schiettamente, senza mezze misure. «Tu non hai visto niente.»  
Zlatan sorride tranquillo, abbassando le mani e lanciando un’altra occhiata a Davide, che sta ancora raggomitolato nella coperta sul letto.  
«E non guardi nemmeno lui!» precisa Mario con veemenza, afferrandolo per il mento e riportandolo con gli occhi nei propri, così che Zlatan possa vedere le scintille che ne agitano il fondo scuro e profondo.  
«Va bene, va bene!» rassicura con una risata, «Non ho visto niente e non te lo guardo, il tuo Davide!» ride ancora, librandosi della stretta che fa dolere la mascella. «E comunque, tranquillo» aggiunge, raggiungendo la porta con passi lenti e calibrati, da uomo perfettamente a proprio agio nonostante la situazione non esattamente serena, «se anche avessi visto qualcosa, non sono tipo da andare a mettere il naso nei letti altrui»  _a meno che da quell’incursione non possa derivare qualcosa di estremamente piacevole_ , si autocorregge mentalmente Zlatan, ripensando di sfuggita a Filippo ed abbandonando la camera sotto gli sguardi ancora confusi di entrambi i ragazzini.  
Visibilmente meno incazzato di quando, mezz’ora prima, ha solcato lo stesso corridoio, Zlatan ripercorre i propri passi fino alla stanza di José. Si sente tanto ben disposto da tentare un quinto approccio, e spera vivamente che il mister non lo scacci ancora, stavolta. D’altronde, le seghe non l’hanno mai soddisfatto quanto il sesso. E lui è uno che lavora meglio, quando si sente soddisfatto. Qualsiasi sia il tipo di lavoro nel quale si ritrovi invischiato sul momento.

* * *

  
Mario e Davide si illudono sia tutto a posto per meno di due giorni. E sono due giorni tranquilli, due giorni in cui José prepara con la squadra la partita domenicale contro la Fiorentina – e lo fa con un certo nervosismo negli occhi e nei gesti, tutti lo notano e nessuno dice niente, perché il Mister non è quasi mai nervoso e se lo è c’è un motivo serio dietro, uno di quelli che, per quieto vivere, preferisci non sapere. E quindi, per quieto vivere, tutti tacciono. Sono due giorni in cui Mario non fa niente a parte cercare di ritrovare una gamba che non sembra granché intenzionata a tornare utilizzabile in tempo utile, sono due giorni in cui Davide lo osserva arrancare faticosamente a bordo campo mordendosi un labbro e sono due giorni in cui attorno a loro fioccano pettegolezzi di ogni genere. Sono due giorni in cui Zlatan non si accorge di niente, però, forte com’è della certezza un po’ idiota di essere stato l’unico a vederli – perché avranno imparato a chiudere la porta, i ragazzini, dopo la sua piazzata, no?  
Evidentemente no. Evidentemente, pretendere del sale in zucca da due piccoli come loro, innamorati come loro, presi come loro e tutto il resto, è pretendere troppo. Quindi no, niente porte chiuse. E Marco continua a non avere un cazzo da fare tutto il giorno, dato che continua a farsi espellere a ritmi assurdi e José non sa più come punirlo per quest’atteggiamento improponibile, ed ha perciò cominciato a lasciarlo fuori squadra sempre più spesso.  
Le devastanti conseguenze di questo fancazzismo non sono subito evidenti. Lo diventano, però, nel momento in cui José, al termine dell’ultimo allenamento prima della partita, chiama a raccolta tutta la squadra e comincia a parlare.  
«Io non so se voi mi prendiate per un cretino» ironizza con aria saccente: sa che nessuno di loro lo prende per cretino; sa che nessuno oserebbe mai, «ma non lo sono affatto. Ho occhi per vedere» e il suo sguardo scivola addosso a tutti, non finge nemmeno di soffermarsi su qualcuno in particolare, «e orecchie per sentire» ed è solo allora che, finalmente, si ferma. Su Davide, che è di fronte a lui. E poi, dopo una mezza torsione del busto, su Mario, appoggiato ad una panchina con le stampelle al fianco.  
Zlatan lo capisce subito, cosa sta succedendo. Fa per parlare, ma non riesce ad essere più svelto di lui.  
«Non mi meraviglia» comincia sarcastico José, «che le tue ultime prestazioni siano state deludenti, Davide. E non mi meraviglia» continua, tornando a guardare Mario, «che tu non sia ancora riuscito a recuperare neanche in parte, Mario. Perdendo tempo a scopare ad ogni ora del giorno e della notte, non potrebbe essere altrimenti.»  
Tutti restano quasi in perfetto silenzio, ma dal lieve “oh, cazzo” che Zlatan sente sfuggire dalle labbra di Marco non è difficile immaginare chi possa aver avuto gli occhi e la bocca tanto larghi da notare quello che stava succedendo e spifferarlo in giro. Lo svedese sospira: non riesce nemmeno ad avercela davvero con lui; se solo Davide e Mario fossero stati più prudenti, nulla di tutto questo sarebbe mai accaduto. Quindi ha poco da colpevolizzare Marco, quando i veri colpevoli sono lì di fronte ai suoi occhi.  
Il problema è che ha poco da colpevolizzare anche i veri colpevoli, quando capisce che José sta marciando sul punto, sfogando un nervosismo che nessuno più sopporta contro due ragazzini che, alla fine, non se lo meritano neanche.  
«Mario» conclude José, «Sei fuori squadra a tempo indeterminato. Ti voglio al mio fianco per tutte le partite. Ti voglio qui per tutti gli allenamenti. Ti voglio in riabilitazione per ogni singolo minuto libero della tua fottuta giornata, ma anche quando sarai guarito non giocherai fino a che io non deciderò che sei pronto. E potrebbe anche non avvenire mai» si concede un pausa, prende fiato, Mario trema. «Comunque sia, più di ogni altra dannata cosa, voglio la tua roba e il tuo culo fuori dalla Pinetina» e sorride, «Magari chiedi ad Adriano le chiavi di casa sua. Visto quanto ti deve, sarà contento di ospitarti.»  
Davide deglutisce, fa un mezzo passo avanti e schiude le labbra, provando a dire qualcosa. José lo gela con un’occhiata impietosa.  
«Tu sta' zitto» minaccia, un secondo prima di voltare loro le spalle e scendere giù negli spogliatoi, «se non vuoi fare la stessa fine.»  
Resta tutto immobile per un lungo secondo, mentre la testa di José scompare inghiottita dal tunnel, e poi Javi sente il bisogno fisico e fisiologico di riportare la situazione alla normalità.  
«Coraggio» Zlatan lo ascolta parlare e battere le mani, «Raccogliete la vostra roba e tutti in palestra, oggi si lavora fino a tardi. Il Mister ha ragione, ci stiamo rammollendo!»  
Il Mister – pensa distrattamente Zlatan stringendo i pugni osservando Marco avvicinarsi a Mario e cercare di scusarsi, mentre quest’ultimo quasi gli salta addosso col chiaro intento di stenderlo a suon di cazzotti, e non riesce soltanto perché Davide è subito al suo fianco, gli poggia una mano sul petto e l’altra sul collo e lo trattiene seduto di prepotenza, sussurrandogli qualcosa che lui non riesce a sentire – il Mister non ha ragione. Il Mister è uno stronzo cui nessuno ha mai detto no. Il Mister è uno abituato a prendersi la ragione anche quando non ce l’ha neanche per un cazzo.  
Il Mister, sostanzialmente, è uno che, al momento, ha un estremo bisogno di sentirsi mandare a ‘fanculo. Per il bene di tutti. Zlatan non ci pensa su neanche un secondo: i suoi compagni di squadra non hanno ancora finito di recuperare i borsoni, che lui sta già inseguendo José giù per le scale.  
  
José gli dà le spalle, ma Zlatan capisce subito che lui sa chi l’ha inseguito, perché l’aria diventa elettrica e cambia perfino odore e sapore, mentre lui avanza all’interno degli spogliatoi con passo quasi marziale. Le sopracciglia corrucciate e la piega severa delle labbra non lasciano il minimo dubbio circa la pesantezza degli insulti di cui vorrebbe ricoprire il proprio allenatore – e tutto il resto di ciò che è e rappresenta per lui – in questo momento, ma fa appello ad una forza che non capisce bene neanche lui da dove venga, per mantenere un briciolo di calma ed autocontrollo. Litigare con José non serve a niente, Zlatan lo sa, perché il dannato portoghese, in un modo o nell’altro, riesce sempre ad alzare la voce più di tutti. Perciò ci prova, lui, a prenderlo con calma. Ad insultarlo come merita, ma a farlo pacatamente, di modo che José recepisca per bene il messaggio.  
«Sarai orgoglioso di te stesso» comincia a bassa voce. E non ha neanche il tempo di finire, perché José si volta immediatamente a guardarlo – lampi di rabbia pura negli occhi – e lo fronteggia con aria furiosa.  
«Non più di quanto lo siano loro, immagino» risponde infastidito, «Credi che abbia sbagliato? Non mi interessa. Te l’ho già detto altre volte,  _Ibra_ , sbagliare non mi spaventa. È il mio modo di fare.»  
«Il tuo modo di fare è una stronzata!» alza a quel punto la voce anche lui, «Il mondo non gira intorno a te, cazzo! I due ragazzini si vogliono bene davvero!»  
José si ferma e lo guarda in stato di calma apparente, gli occhi tornati scuri e privi di luce come sempre quando non vuole lasciarsi leggere dentro.  
«…e tu questa cosa la sai perché in questi ultimi due minuti li hai improvvisamente visti innamorarsi l’uno dell’altro?» chiede acido, incrociando le braccia sul petto, «O magari lo sapevi e non mi hai detto niente?»  
Zlatan digrigna i denti e fa appello a tutta la propria forza di volontà per non scaraventare un pugno contro il ghigno supponente di José.  
«Non sono la tua fottuta spia» gli fa notare in un sibilo furente, «Il fatto che ogni tanto ti  _permetta_  di scoparmi, perché  _te lo permetto_ , lo sai che potrei mandarti a ‘fanculo quando voglio, comunque il fatto che te lo permetta non deve farti pensare che io stia ai tuoi cazzo di ordini o chissà che altra stronzata, pezzo di merda.»  
José ride così sfacciatamente e così di gusto che quasi Zlatan si sente ridicolo. Nonostante abbia ragione e lui torto. Forse, in fin dei conti, José non si sbaglia, quando dice che in effetti lui non fa mai errori. Qualunque cosa combini, è davvero sempre capace di ribaltarla a proprio favore.  
«Questa squadra stava diventando un puttanaio, Zlatan» ritorce il Mister, appoggiandosi disinvoltamente contro una parete, «Dovevo o no fermare il processo prima di ritrovarmi i ragazzini a scopare per terra in mezzo al campo?»  
«Questa squadra è sempre stata un puttanaio!» gli fa notare lo svedese, gesticolando animatamente, «Sei tu che vai a cercarti i giocatori fra le puttane di tutto il mondo, Cristo santo! Hai voluto le puttane? Queste sono le puttane! Queste siamo, José, noi  _scopiamo_!»  
José ghigna ancora, e Zlatan non ha il tempo di comprendere cosa quella piega sulle labbra voglia effettivamente dire, che si sente scagliare addosso un macigno che pesa più di tutto ciò che José ha già detto. Ed era già una massa di rabbia ed offese difficilmente sostenibile.  
«Già, lo so che voi siete così. Scopate. Se non mettete le mani addosso a tutto quello che vi si avvicina, non siete per niente contenti.»  
«È la stessa cosa che fai tu» ringhia Zlatan.  
«Sì, ma io lo faccio perché voglio vincere un campionato. Lo faccio per orgoglio, perché voglio solo il meglio e sono disposto a dei sacrifici per questo. Voi lo fate perché questo è l’unico modo col quale sapete relazionarvi col mondo. È anche per questo che stai tanto vicino a De Faveri, mh?» ed a quel punto, su quel sorriso, Zlatan perde ogni senso del limite.  
«Tu» lo indica con un cenno del capo, l’espressione più disgustata che sia riuscito a recuperare dal fondo della propria memoria delle maschere del mestiere, «dovresti solo ringraziare perché non vengo a dirti tutto quello che so.»  
José ride forte, a pieni polmoni.  
«Cos’è questa? Una minaccia?»  
«Una constatazione.»  
José ghigna ancora.  
«Parla pure, Zlatan, Nio o chi cazzo vuoi essere al momento. Dimmi cosa può esserci di peggio di te che ti accompagni col bel capitano – il fascino della divisa, eh? – o di due ragazzini che scopano quando uno non dovrebbe neanche vivere qui.»  
La sua sicurezza basterebbe già da sola a far recedere Zlatan dai propri propositi, se non sapesse di avere così sfacciatamente ragione da non lasciare spazio a nessun gioco di potere da parte di José. Sembra quasi che davvero lui sia convinto di essere perfettamente a posto. Candido come la fedina penale di un fottuto neonato.  
Ma José non è candido neanche per un cazzo. Non ha ragione neanche per un cazzo. E perciò è quasi con soddisfazione che Zlatan schiude le labbra e parla, pochi secondi dopo.  
«So che hai scopato con Adri» gli dice, «So che è per questo che lui è di nuovo in squadra» ed osserva l’espressione di José mutare e farsi da strafottente ad irritata e nervosa, «E non provare nemmeno a dirmi che non è così. Che è, che cazzo ne so, tornato per meriti personali. Lui potrà anche averne, ma tu sei molto lontano dalla persona dignitosa che dici di essere. Ti si è scopato e tu l’hai ripreso in squadra. Tutto qua» fa per muovere un passo verso la porta, ma qualcosa lo trattiene all’ultimo momento, e torna a guardarlo. «E pulisciti la bocca, prima di parlare di Filippo.»  
Non saluta nemmeno, prima di uscire.   
  
 _TBC…_


	16. Capitolo 15

Scivolando veloce lungo la fascia destra, Davide si guarda intorno e cerca qualcuno cui passare la palla. Mancano così pochi minuti alla fine della partita che ha deciso di smettere di contarli: si renderà conto di tutto solo quando sentirà il fischietto dell’arbitro annunciare a gran voce la chiusura dei giochi. Fino ad allora, non importa di quanto si parli, c’è ancora tempo.  
Il problema è che non c’è più fiato. Quello che è successo negli ultimi giorni non è stato d’aiuto a nessuno, Zlatan ed il Mister hanno faticato ad entrare in sintonia durante il riscaldamento prima della partita – e Dio solo sa se questo non sia un gravissimo problema: quando Zlatan e José non entrano in sintonia, scattano immediatamente dei malumori che Zlatan chiama “mal di pancia”, probabilmente perché non ha ancora imparato il modo corretto per tradurre in italiano educato quello che, in italiano spiccio, sarebbe “sono incazzato al punto che vorrei farti fuori a cazzotti”.  
Lo svedese è svagato, non riesce a concretizzare, Mario è ancora in panchina, del tutto inutilizzabile – e Davide non riesce nemmeno a guardarlo, tanto gli fa male vederlo in quelle condizioni – e gli sforzi di Adriano servono a poco se non c’è un talento a guidarli ed incanalarli nella giusta direzione.  
Per questo, quando solleva lo sguardo e si ritrova improvvisamente smarcato, con una prateria fra se stesso e il portiere della squadra avversaria, fa un rapido calcolo, tende i muscoli delle cosce e, quando si rende conto che reggono, scatta in avanti, portando palla in un modo che spera renda orgogliosi tutti. Compreso il Mister, anche se è convinto che lui sia solo un’inutile puttana.  
José si alza in piedi e lo guarda, gli occhi resi enormi dallo stupore e dall’aspettativa. Mario lo fissa con la stessa intensità, anzi, forse è addirittura superiore. Per un secondo, Davide riesce a sentirsi addosso tutti, proprio tutti quegli sguardi. Gli unici che proprio non gli riesce di sentire sono quelli degli angeli che si augurano che cada, che sbagli, che qualcuno – perdio! – lo gambizzi, in qualche modo.  
Non succede. La lotta, fra la sua voglia di segnare e la voglia di parare del portiere della Fiorentina, è del tutto impari. E la palla compie un arco precisissimo dal suo piede destro all’angolo sinistro della porta. E a Davide in quel momento non interessa che la sua squadra dovesse essere destinata alla sconfitta: l’ha insaccata, l’ha mandata dritta in rete, è la prima volta che succede in un dannatissimo anno e l’adrenalina, la gioia, l’orgoglio, l’urlo soddisfatto di José dalla panchina ed i sorrisi increduli e felici dei compagni di squadra gli impediscono di sentire il peso di quell’errore. Perciò niente, chissenefrega di tutto, chissenefrega del mondo, Davide comincia a saltare e correre in giro e urlare “sì, cazzo, sì!”, e mentre fa il giro del campo, mentre i tifosi urlano felici, mentre i suoi compagni lo inseguono e cercano di placcarlo per gettarlo a terra, abbracciarlo, scompigliargli i capelli, complimentarsi e tutto il resto, un sibilo fastidioso si solleva dalla curva avversaria e vena l’aria, dapprima solo parzialmente, poi in maniera sempre più convincente. Finché il boato conquista tutto lo stadio, finché non si sente altro. Voci cupe di uomini risentiti ed un urlo unanime. “Troia! Troia! Sei solo una troia!”.  
Si ferma dov’è, praticamente a centrocampo. I suoi compagni di squadra rallentano il passo e smettono di inseguirlo. Alcuni sollevano lo sguardo a cercare di individuare i colpevoli di quelle ingiurie, Adriano e Zlatan prendono subito tutto male e, essendo gli spiantati che sono, cominciano a correre verso la curva e raccogliere qualsiasi cosa da terra per lanciarla a caso sui tifosi che ancora urlano – “Troia! Troia!” – e non è la prima volta che succede – “Troia! Troia!” – la loro, in effetti, è una squadra di troie – “Troia! Troia!” – ma non era mai successo durante una partita – “Troia!” – non era mai successo solo perché qualcuno aveva osato segnare – “Troia!” – non era mai successo a lui. Dannazione. Non era mai successo a lui.  
«Porca puttana» è il commento risentito di José dalla panchina. L’uomo si morde un labbro e muove qualche passo nervoso attorno agli scalini che, se solo si decidesse a solcarli, lo porterebbero in campo. A rischiare un’espulsione, probabilmente, ma d’altronde i suoi giocatori migliori stanno già facendo la rivoluzione dall’altro lato del campo, e dovrà ritenersi fortunato se non si ritroverà con mezza squadra fuori causa dopo la giornata di oggi. Peggiorare ulteriormente la situazione sarebbe quasi ridicolo, ma qualcuno dovrà pure fermare quei due idioti di Zlatan e Adriano, quindi alla fine il portoghese vince le ultime ritrosie e fa per avviarsi verso il centro del campo.  
E si ferma subito.  
Mario – che non sta ancora perfettamente bene ma ha recuperato abbastanza da poter trascinare il culo in panchina durante le partite e godersi così la giustificata serie di improperi che José gli riversa addosso ogni volta che “quell’azione sarebbe andata meglio se ci fossi stato tu in mezzo al campo! E invece sei un cazzone, perciò niente!” – s’è alzato e, reggendosi con aria un po’ incerta sulle gambe, spostando il peso il più possibile su quella sana, sta muovendo qualche passo verso gli scalini. José lo osserva fermarsi un attimo e guardare le stampelle, chiedendosi probabilmente se sia il caso di afferrarle ed aiutarsi con loro. Poi però lascia perdere, e riprende a muoversi. Gli chiede spazio con un’occhiata silenziosa, e José si scosta, lasciandogli campo libero. A tutti gli effetti.  
«Davide!» lo chiama Mario, ma non ottiene risposta. Ringhia – il dolore comincia a farsi sentire – e lo afferra prepotentemente per le spalle, costringendolo a voltarsi verso di lui con uno scatto imperioso. «Davide» lo richiama, più dolcemente, ed il ragazzino solleva gli occhi a cercare i suoi. Si guardano solo per un po’, Davide sembra sull’orlo delle lacrime e le mani di Mario, avvolte in un paio di guanti neri e leggeri, scivolano sulle sue guance ridisegnandone i lineamenti dritti e fieri, mentre un pollice scende ad accarezzargli il labbro inferiore.  
Davide fa per dire qualcosa, ci mette tutte le buone intenzioni, ma gli sfugge dalle labbra solo un singhiozzo strozzato. Perciò Mario sorride, e visto che ha comunque sentito tutto ciò che doveva si china a baciarlo lentamente. Così, di fronte a tutti, e fregandosene abbondantemente del mondo intero che li sta guardando e non ha più neanche il coraggio di aprire bocca. Zlatan, da qualche parte ancora sotto la curva, sorride. Adriano sbotta un “ragazzini” che finge solo di essere risentito ed esasperato. Marco ride, buona parte della squadra lo segue, ma non sono risate sguaiate ed offensive, somigliano più che altro a una sfacciata presa di posizione: “troie, eh? Già. Non sapete nemmeno quanto”. José, dalla panchina, ghigna soddisfatto. Voleva degli uomini sicuri, responsabili ed orgogliosi, d’altronde. E li ha. Eccome.  
Quando Mario si separa da lui, Davide ha ancora il suo sapore sulla lingua e le labbra umide e un po’ arrossate. Sorride arreso, appoggia la fronte contro la sua. Mario lo stringe appena e gli sussurra “fottitene” contro un orecchio, sfiorandolo lentamente.  
La partita finisce così. Quei pochi minuti di recupero che l’arbitro avrebbe probabilmente voluto concedere finiscono nel dimenticatoio. Davide e Mario devono portarli fuori dal campo insieme. Loro, di loro spontanea iniziativa, non si staccano neanche morti.

* * *

  
Dire che Rosalia sia allarmata non rende abbastanza l’idea. Il fremito continuo della sua pelle ambrata, le ciglia che sbattono al rallentatore e il respiro che, al contrario, appare come accelerato, sono gli effetti dell’adrenalina che le va in circolo. Filippo, al contrario, è più calmo e controllato che mai: resta seduto con le gambe allungate contro un tavolo, un occhio ai monitor e uno alla compagna, e canticchia qualcosa di estremamente ritmico e poco accattivante per tentare di tranquillizzarla. Senza successo, visto che un paio di volte lo manda a ‘fanculo – e se lui non le risponde per le rime è solo perché è estremamente paziente, o estremamente innamorato, o entrambe le cose.  
«La smetti di fare avanti e indietro?»  
«Filì, la situazione è grave, non fare battute del cazzo» ringhia lei, in un tono così intimidatorio da zittire chiunque o quasi. E lui fa parte del  _quasi_ , naturalmente.  
«Calmati» le dice, cingendole la vita con un braccio e costringendola ad arretrare fino a farla sedere sulle sue ginocchia. «Non c’è nulla di cui preoccuparsi.»  
«Che minchia dici» obietta, senza però scattare e tornare a passeggiare nervosamente per tutto lo stanzino. «Quelli là vogliono la testa di Davide. E quella del Mou con lui, ci scommetto.»  
«Io Davide lo bacerei» ghigna.  
«Scusa?!» esclama irritata, voltandosi verso di lui in preda al dubbio. Lui appoggia la propria fronte alla sua, ridendo sconsideratamente.  
«Diecimila euro e un po’ di tensione preserale mi sembrano un ottimo bottino. E tutto grazie a un gol e a un po’ di spettacolo post-partita.»  
«Ti odio» sorride, baciandolo rapidamente sulle labbra e accarezzandogli una guancia con leggerezza. «Ma dobbiamo stare attenti.»  
«È per questo che abbiamo cambiato tutto, stasera, no?»  
Rosalia annuisce, più convinta, respirando al ritmo imposto dalla vicinanza di lui: i sacchi a pelo e le brande disposte nelle due palestre le sono sembrati subito un’ottima idea – non per niente è un’idea di Filippo – e la concentrazione di uomini armati fa pensare a tutt’altra sistemazione per i loro protetti.  
«Ingresso Nord a De Faveri, ingresso Nord a De Faveri. Tutto tranquillo» gracchia la trasmittente sul tavolino, che viene prontamente afferrata da Filippo. «De Faveri a ingresso Nord, ricevuto; mantenete la posizione» dice tranquillo, per poi cambiare frequenza un po’ di volte e interpellare, in rapida successione, gli stazionamenti agli altri due varchi, i due guardiani vicino al campo di allenamento e la sorveglianza all’interno delle due palestre: la voce sarcastica di José – che non è dove dovrebbe essere, e chissà perché la cosa non stupisce nessuno – risuona limpida all’ultimo controllo.  
«Mister Mourinho, lei è nel suo ufficio» commenta Filippo, una vena ironica destinata a lui e a lui soltanto.  
«Ma non mi dica, capitano» ribatte tagliente. «Non me ne sarei mai accorto.»  
«Signore, non ci renda le cose più complicate di quanto non siano già. Dovrebbe essere nella palestra grande a riposare.»  
José risponde loro una sfilza di parole incomprensibili in portoghese, e poi aggiunge beffardo «Volevo solo assicurarmi che foste al vostro posto a  _lavorare_ , stasera. Chiudo.»  
Filippo sbuffa sonoramente, posando con malagrazia la trasmittente sul tavolo e restando a guardare prima l’aggeggio, poi i monitor, e poi la donna ancora seduta sulle sue ginocchia.  
«È uno stronzo.»  
«Errore, erano due stronzi» lo corregge Rosalia con una risatina, passandogli una mano tra i capelli.  
«Eh?»  
«Ma dai, non hai sentito nulla in sottofondo?»  
Filippo non riesce a seguirla. «Avrei dovuto?»  
«Aha» sospira Rosalia con finta delusione, baciandogli il collo. «Dovresti essere più attento a chi ti respira addosso.»  
Le permette di sistemarsi più comodamente e di intrecciare le gambe contro i suoi fianchi. «E tu dovresti stare meno attenta a chi mi respira addosso» commenta caustico. «O forse no.»  
«O forse no» conviene a sua volta, allungando le mani per slacciargli il primo bottone della camicia.  
«Rosalia?» dice a voce bassa, perplesso. «Sei…»  
«Sta’ zitto» risponde, scostando i lembi della stoffa e accarezzandogli il torace, languida.  
«Ma-» balbetta, prima di ritrovarsi le sue labbra contro le proprie. Filippo fa scivolare le mani all’interno della divisa di Rosalia, baciandola con più passione. E, alla buon’ora, resta in silenzio.

* * *

  
Sì, José è in ufficio. Se non resta un solo fottutissimo posto dove scopare, deve arrangiarsi con quello che c’è. Se c’è la necessità di far piazza pulita di tutte le interferenze che si stanno frapponendo tra loro due, non si fa problemi – una è sicuramente Adriano, l’altra andrebbe scelta a caso tra i due ufficiali, e per quanto la sicurezza venga prima di ogni cosa non gli piace il sorriso soddisfatto con cui torna al campo con loro da un po’ di tempo a questa parte. Se c’è bisogno di ribadire a Zlatan che, anche se Helena è di nuovo una parte opinabile della sua vita, deve tutto quanto o quasi a lui, ancora, deve accontentarsi di quello studio – e nella fattispecie, significa accontentarsi di un tavolo che ha sgombrato con un movimento brusco del braccio, di una lingua che, chissà perché, ha il vago sapore di qualcun altro, e di un ghigno che spunta ogni volta che José fa esattamente quello che Zlatan si aspetta – e no, quello è il ghigno di quell’altro coglione di De Faveri: se è  _davvero_  arrivato al punto da doversi scopare o farsi scopare da lui, allora il mondo è messo ancora peggio di quel che ricordava.  
José e Zlatan si sono incontrati in corridoio meno di un quarto d’ora fa. Zlatan usciva dal bagno – i capelli arruffati sulla testa e gli occhi pesanti di sonno, avvolta in una maglietta ed un paio di pantaloni bianchi che sembravano quasi azzurrini alla luce della luna che filtrava fra le tende dell’unica finestra del corridoio – e José, invece, stava cercando lui. Senza un perché – o forse solo per vederlo – comunque lo stava cercando e basta. E ritrovarselo quasi addosso, così all’improvviso, gli è sembrato così assurdo da costringerlo quasi ad una mezza risata – trattenuta a stento, e per fortuna: ha avuto come l’impressione che, al primo accenno di presa in giro, anche minima, Zlatan non gli avrebbe risparmiato il paio di cazzotti che sogna di rifilargli da tempo immemore.  
«Non dormi ancora?» s’è sentito chiedere in uno sbuffo falsamente infastidito, mentre Zlatan distoglieva lo sguardo per non ricambiare il suo.  
«Mi vedi, sono sveglio» ha risposto, «Lo sei anche tu.»  
«Dovevo pisciare» ha ringhiato Zlatan, «Ora me ne torno a letto.» e s’è allontanato di un paio di passi, dandogli le spalle senza neanche un ripensamento.  
José l’ha bloccato nell’unico modo possibile senza dovergli correre dietro come una liceale.  
«Solo?» ha insinuato a bassa voce.  
Zlatan s’è bloccato all’istante e s’è voltato a guardarlo.  
«Solo» ha risposto, «Non sono te, io. Potrò essere una puttana, ma tu ed io ce la giochiamo, quanto ad esperienza sul campo. E tu non ti fai nemmeno pagare, il più delle volte.»  
José ha abbassato solo impercettibilmente lo sguardo.  
«Non serve ricevere dei soldi, per essere stati pagati» gli ha spiegato quindi, pacatamente. La sua voce è scivolata morbida e calda, tranquilla, quasi rilassante, fra le sue labbra. Ha attraversato l’aria fra loro due ed ha avvolto Zlatan in un abbraccio che lui ha solo finto di avere dimenticato. E che però sta comunque cominciando a diventare un ricordo sbiadito. La cosa lo ha confuso, soprattutto al pensiero che tutto questo – proprio tutto – è cominciato con le mani di José sopra, sotto e ovunque attorno a lui. E gli manca quel tocco. Gli manca quasi il periodo in cui lui era solo una puttana e José solo un ottimo cliente: perché allora non avevano niente da chiedersi l’un l’altro; a parte, ovviamente, se stessi.  
«Come stai?» ha chiesto in un soffio. Quasi neanche se n’è reso conto, quando l’ha detto. Non ha capito nemmeno perché se ne fosse interessato. José è uno stronzo e lui dovrebbe già essersi annoiato abbastanza. Dovrebbe già aver capito che non cambierà. Dovrebbe già anche avere accettato che non vuole davvero che cambi, sta solo cercando di opporsi strenuamente all’idea che potrebbe piacergli anche così, stronzo per com’è, proprio perché è stronzo per com’è.  
José ha sorriso appena.  
«Che domanda stupida» ha risposto, «Mi vedi ogni giorno.»  
Zlatan ha sospirato pesantemente, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
«Non è abbastanza per sapere cosa ti gira per la testa.»  
E questo è successo appena un quarto d’ora fa ed ora Zlatan sta appoggiato contro la scrivania dell’ufficio di José – la prima stanza utile nel raggio di metri – e tutto questo è stato possibile solo perché José ha risposto alla sua richiesta muta, in quel corridoio buio:  _riporta tutto com’era; baciami_.  
«Cazzo» sibila lo svedese, allargando istintivamente le gambe quando José cerca spazio. I loro bacini collidono all’improvviso e Zlatan si inarca, gettando indietro il capo e piantando le punte dei piedi sul pavimento per sollevarsi il più possibile, «Le mani, le mani!» chiede imperioso, e José gli sorride divertito sul collo, nascondendo l’immotivata allegria che prova nel poterlo toccare di nuovo così in una scia di baci umidi che scorrono languidi giù fino alla clavicola e lì si fermano, mordendo e leccando la pelle già arrossata e lievemente sudata, alla ricerca delle vecchie tracce di loro due insieme.  
Devono esserci ancora, da qualche parte. Devono esserci ancora ed in effetti José le ritrova: nel ritmo perfetto col quale Zlatan prende a strusciarsi contro di lui – un ritmo che è il loro, è inconfondibile – nelle carezze che gli passano lente fra i capelli – che stanno finalmente cominciando ad allungare, con grande gioia di Zlatan – e nei mugolii soddisfatti che sfuggono dalle labbra dell’altro uomo quando José comincia ad usare le mani invocate con tanta impazienza prima, lasciandole scorrere lentamente sotto la maglietta, sul petto, sulla pancia, seguendo la linea definita degli addominali, e poi oltre l’orlo dei pantaloncini, fra le natiche, attorno e dentro di lui.  
È allora che ci si interrompe la prima volta – proprio lì, proprio mentre Zlatan lo bacia e gli chiede di farsi sentire dentro, dannazione – con quello stronzo di De Faveri che fa il giro notturno via trasmittente per assicurarsi che sia tutto a posto, e José ha appena il tempo di mandarlo a ‘fanculo come merita e poi schienare Zlatan sulla scrivania – fra le sue risatine vagamente divertite – e salirgli a cavalcioni addosso con impeto, più che atletico, dettato dalla voglia assoluta che ha di sentirlo muoversi e gemere e stringersi e mugolare sotto di lui, che una scarica elettrica scaturisce dalla trasmittente, senza preavviso.  
«Palestra donne a tutte le unità, palestra donne a tutte le unità. Miss Seger si è allontanata e non riusciamo a ritrovarla, non è nei bagni e ci sono persone in giro per i locali. Ripeto, a tutte le unità…»  
«Ma io lo sapevo» bofonchia José, fermandosi a metà di una spinta particolarmente violenta. «Io me lo sentivo che quella stronza portava solo guai» mugugna ancora, uscendo da Zlatan con un colpo secco e rivestendosi in fretta insieme a lui.  
Un grido strozzato risuona a poca distanza dall’ufficio. Un grido che Zlatan riconoscerebbe ovunque.  
«Hel-» comincia a gridare, ma José gli pianta una gomitata nello sterno per zittirlo: mentre crolla a terra per la fitta di dolore, il portoghese corre fuori e si premura di sbattersi dietro tutte le porte che trova lungo la strada.  
Segue le scie di imprecazioni e un altro grido straziante, scavalcando Davide che si contorce a terra tenendosi il fianco e che grida «Sto bene, sto bene, hanno la donna!» e corre fino a trovarseli davanti, di nuovo.  
Soltanto quando gli angeli gli puntano contro i fucili capisce il suo errore madornale. Una serie di immagini troppo confuse per essere colte singolarmente, una sensazione opprimente di impotenza.  
«È così che finisce tutto,  _Special One_ » ghigna perfidamente la criminale, puntando rapidamente la canna del fucile d’assalto contro il fianco di Helena. «Prima lei, poi te.»  
José spalanca gli occhi fissando il vuoto dietro le due donne, la faccia rigida per quello che, per una volta, è puro terrore. «No!» è l’urlo che viene prima da dietro di lui e poi da una furia scatenata che lo spintona e tenta di superarlo con uno scatto.  
Il dito, minaccioso, si contrae. Due spari. Un grido. Zlatan perde l’equilibrio e si schianta sulla terra battuta, due fitte di dolore in rapida successione all’altezza della caviglia e del torace.   
  
 _TBC…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note della pucciosa produzione: avvisiamo che il prossimo aggiornamento potrebbe subire ritardi al solo scopo di causare infarti a profusione. ^O^


	17. Capitolo 16

Non c’è più nessuno che osi respirare, neanche dopo l’eco degli spari che si spegne nella notte. Alle spalle della criminale, che crolla in ginocchio e poi a faccia in giù nel terreno, c’è una figura a braccia tese che si staglia nel buio. Rosalia non abbassa l’arma, e anzi spara per la terza volta su quello che è già un cadavere, anche se non può esserne certa del tutto. E poi punta la pistola contro il suo compagno, che non si fa scrupoli e a sua volta mira con il suo fucile.  
«Ti porto con me all’inferno, puttana. Vi porto tutti all’inferno!» grida, premendo il grilletto mezzo secondo dopo aver urlato di dolore, e mancando clamorosamente il bersaglio. Il fucile cade a terra e Filippo lo calcia lontano, dopo aver sferrato quella pedata rabbiosa nelle reni del mafioso, e ora lo ammanetta tranquillamente come se si fosse appena arreso alle forze dell’ordine.  
«Prima o poi vi acchiappiamo tutti, in famiglia. Goran Gabelić, sei in arresto» dichiara Rosalia, riponendo la Beretta nel fodero con mani tremanti e fissando apatica una faccia ringhiosa e maligna che sembra venuta dal passato, mentre altri carabinieri, membri del servizio d’ordine e calciatori si accostano alla scena, spinti chi dalla curiosità, chi dalla necessità di aiutare. Helena striscia fino al corpo di Zlatan, che ha smesso di agitarsi e ora respira tranquillo, ed è la prima a notare – con immenso sollievo – che non ci sono fiumi di sangue, o buchi nella carne od ossa spezzate.  
«Sei vivo» piange, chiedendosi la motivazione di quella smorfia dolorante.  
«Fa un male cane» ringhia Zlatan a sua volta, indicandosi la caviglia – che già comincia a gonfiarsi in maniera indecente – e poi il torace; Helena solleva la maglia con cautela, scoprendo un'abrasione notevole ma certamente non grave, e subito la ricopre. «Devo aver centrato una pietra, cadendo» dice a voce più alta, a beneficio anche di José – che però lo ignora e preferisce star lì impalato, con le braccia conserte a fissare tutto e nulla: se Rosalia non piange è solo perché tenta disperatamente di mostrarsi forte anche così, tra le braccia di Filippo; e se Davide non piange è solo perché Mario se lo stringe forte addosso, anche se la terra è dura e scomoda e se tutti e due sono usciti vivi per miracolo da una sparatoria. Gli infermieri sono quasi costretti a portarseli via trascinandoli sul terreno, e non possono un po’ per evitare di far danni quando non dovrebbero e un po’ perché, per quanto siano abituati a catastrofi peggiori, non sanno che fare – è un problema soltanto loro, ovviamente: agli altri presenti non può fregare di meno – quando vedono i propri pazienti che stanno lì a pomiciare come neanche nella stanza più riservata di un Grand Hotel, le mani che vagano ovunque e Davide che si lascia sfuggire un gemito ogni volta che Mario gli accarezza rudemente l’interno della coscia.  
Quando finalmente restano in quattro, la folla che si disperde intorno a loro per i più disparati motivi, cala un silenzio denso come pece.  
«Ha la cerniera abbassata.»  
Si voltano tutti verso Rosalia, che indica i pantaloni di José con una faccia assolutamente seria.  
«Capitano Lisciandra, lei è seminuda» ribatte sarcastico, tirando su la zip. «E anche lei non è l’esempio perfetto di vestiario tenuto in ordine, De Faveri.»  
Filippo ghigna, fissando un punto imprecisato all’orizzonte e non tentando in alcun modo di riallacciarsi i bottoni della camicia come Dio comanda.  
«Nessuno che si occupi di me?» è il tentativo di Zlatan di attirare l’attenzione, indicando la caviglia. Filippo lo aiuta ad alzarsi con un sospiro esasperato.  
«Vieni di là in infermeria» butta lì, senza rendersi immediatamente conto della faccia di José, che sembra pronto a spaccare tutto, e di quella di Rosalia, semplicemente istupidita. Lo svedese e il capitano si guardano, con un lampo d’intesa.  
«D’accordo» ride, «prendo la cassetta del pronto soccorso e la porto qui.»  
«Bene» concede José, con una smorfia furbetta.  
«Oppure può accompagnarlo lei, signore.»  
«Ancora meglio» e tutti e due sono già a venti metri da loro, Zlatan che si appoggia con un sospiro esasperato a lui e che accentua la sua andatura zoppicante in un modo che Filippo – e probabilmente anche José e Rosalia, se non fossero altrove con la testa – non può mancare di notare.  
  
«Ho avuto paura» mormora.  
«È normale.»  
«No, no» lo interrompe, con una voce così sottile e tremolante da preoccuparlo. «Ho avuto  _davvero_  paura. Ho avuto paura di non farcela. Ho avuto paura di sparare. Ho avuto paura quando l’ho vista morire. Ho avuto paura quando… mi ha puntato il fucile contro, e non ti ho visto per un attimo.»  
Filippo le accarezza i capelli, e si stupisce di come riesca a percepirne le sfumature anche nella penombra. «È finita.»  
«Davvero?»  
«No» rabbrividisce. «Non finisce mai.»  
Rosalia annuisce, stretta al suo petto, strofinando la guancia contro i bottoni storti della camicia. «Tu come fai?»  
«Cosa?»  
«È successo pochi minuti fa e continuo a vedermela davanti agli occhi. Non credo che riuscirò a dimenticare, sai.»  
Filippo resta in silenzio, limitandosi a respirare profondamente, e le risponde solo dopo un po’.  
«Io non dimentico nulla.»  
Rosalia lo fissa, e anche nel buio può vedere i suoi occhi brillare – lui lo sa, e si affretta a chiuderli, nel tentativo di farle credere di star raccogliendo i pensieri per riflettere meglio.  
«Non ho rimorsi. Ho sempre ucciso per difendermi. O per difendere altri.»  
«Lo so.»  
«Sì?»  
Annuisce ancora, stringendosi più forte a lui. «Hai difeso anche me.»  
«Non ero stato un minchione che aveva tentato di far passare una scemenza per cavalleria?» ghigna, sentendo il corpo di lei rilassarsi un poco.  
«Non dimentichi nulla.»  
«Esattamente» sospira, avviandosi con lei verso il centro illuminato a giorno. «Neanche che ci hanno interrotto due volte.»

* * *

  
Quei divani gli ricordano un sacco di cose.  
A Zlatan sembra che sia passata una vita, non soltanto qualche mese, da quando un signore stronzo dall’accento strano si è presentato in uno dei tanti bordelli svedesi per chiedere di Nio, che ormai è soltanto un nome del cazzo affiancato a un periodo della sua vita ugualmente del cazzo. Si sente cambiato, e non sa dire né se sia colpa o merito di José, o del mondo che comincia a girare, se non nel verso giusto, almeno in una maniera che sia possibile seguire, in qualche modo.  
Quando la mano di José si posa leggerissima sul suo collo, Zlatan non può fare a meno di rabbrividire. Si volta a guardarlo con aria un po’ stanca, ma il sorriso che affiora naturalmente alle labbra non può proprio nasconderlo, e in realtà non ha nemmeno voglia di farlo.  
«Come stai?» gli chiede piano José.  
«Che domanda stupida» gli fa il verso lui, «Mi vedi ogni giorno.»  
José sospira pesantemente.  
«Non è abbastanza per sapere cosa ti gira per la testa.»  
Zlatan riesce a trattenere la risata solo per pochissimi secondi. Sono abbastanza, comunque, per alzarsi in piedi e tirarsi contro José. Non cerca neanche un bacio, questo dovrebbe essere strano e invece non lo è. Cerca il suo collo, lo sfiora con le labbra, inspira a fondo il suo odore e lo abbraccia. Una stretta anche un po’ infantile. Un po’ spaventata. Un po’ qualcosa che in genere Zlatan non è.   
Quando José solleva le braccia e lo stringe alla vita, lo fa soprattutto per rassicurarlo. Per riportarlo alla tranquillità. Per riappropriarsi dello Zlatan che conosce meglio.  
Lo bacia lievemente sulla spalla lasciata scoperta dalla canottiera scollata in cui s’è infilato – assieme ad un paio di pantaloni larghi e morbidi all’interno dei quali il suo culo gioca a nascondino, palesemente per il suo divertimento – non appena è entrato in casa, e Zlatan risponde con un mugolio piccolissimo, piegando il collo in attesa del resto.  
«Abbiamo una questione da chiudere, noi» gli fa notare il portoghese, sorridendogli addosso e lambendo appena la pelle con le labbra.  
Zlatan risponde con un borbottio frustrato.  
«Ti prego… tu e la tua dannata ossessione per la conversazione… possiamo parlarne dopo, qualsiasi cosa sia?»  
«No» risponde seccamente José, scivolando con la lingua fino al suo mento, mentre lo spinge contro lo schienale del divano, al quale Zlatan si arpiona subito – perché le gambe cominciano a cedere, ed è stupendo che continui a succedere nonostante tutto, è stupendo che succeda anche se ormai José lo conosce a memoria, è stupendo che José non riesca proprio in alcun modo a venirgli a noia. «Ci sono dei punti che devo chiarire.»  
«Ti prego,  _per favore_ » la voce di Zlatan è ridotta a un mugolio che gronda voglia ed impazienza, «No, non ci torno da Filippo, Cristo, non andrò più con nessun altro, ora  _ti scongiuro_ , cazzo, scopami, perché-»  
«Io ti amo.»  
Zlatan spalanca gli occhi e lo guarda, per un secondo, come si fosse appena svegliato trovandoselo già fra le braccia senza capire bene né come né perché.  
«Come scusa?» chiede, e si aspetta che José risponda “non te lo ripeterò un’altra volta”.  
«Io ti amo.»   
E invece no.  
«Cristo, togliti quell’espressione del cazzo dalla faccia, almeno» protesta José, vagamente irritato –  _imbarazzato?_  «Ti ho appena-»  
«Appunto» lo ferma Zlatan, baciandolo lievemente sulle labbra. «Credevo che non l’avresti mai fatto. In realtà non credevo nemmeno che fosse così. Credevo un sacco di cose di-»  
«Sbagliate.»  
« _Diverse_.»  
José resta in silenzio. Smette anche di muoversi contro di lui, ma la cosa assume improvvisamente una sfumatura di un’importanza nettamente minore. Soprattutto quando Zlatan schiude le labbra per parlare ancora.  
«Ti amo anch’io» confessa a mezza voce.  
«Questo lo so già» risponde José, impietoso. «Quello che voglio sapere è-»  
«Sono tuo. E di nessun altro. Dalla prima fottuta volta che mi hai messo le mani addosso e nonostante tutto quello che è successo dopo quel giorno e prima di oggi. Sono tuo. Non mi serve più nemmeno un collare, per dirtelo» si china su di lui, gli sfiora il collo con le labbra e lo risale tutto fino al suo orecchio, sussurrando piano. «Ti sento dentro anche quando non ci sei» sorride, e José sente quel sorriso scivolare in brividi lungo la schiena, «Ci riesco davvero, mi basta chiudere gli occhi e ti sento dentro. Ridi pure, ma non credevo mi sarebbe mai successo con qualcuno, e-»  
José non ride. Lo interrompe per l’ennesima volta, però a questo giro usa un metodo così piacevole che Zlatan rifiuta il diritto di protestare.   
Non passa molto prima di sentire il tavolo premere contro il fianco con tanta insistenza da risultare quasi doloroso. Passa ancora meno tempo prima di sentirsi premere contro le sue mani – ovunque – le sue labbra – umide e calde – il suo cazzo – e Cristo, non c’è più niente da dire e non c’è più niente neanche da capire, quando si solleva appena issandosi sulla superficie in legno ruvido e sporge il bacino in cerca di soddisfazione per la propria erezione tanto tesa e frustrata da risultare più fastidiosa che piacevole.  
José entra dentro di lui e sa farsi sentire con pochissimo, come sempre. Zlatan gli si stringe attorno ed è tutto quello che deve fare per costringerlo a chiudere gli occhi e perdersi nel movimento ritmico e perfettamente collaudato delle loro spinte e controspinte, un equilibrio perfetto che hanno tirato su a forza di gomitate e spintoni, una cosa che hanno ottenuto soltanto perché l’hanno pretesa. Una cosa talmente loro che all’improvviso le dichiarazioni d’amore – per quanto intense, per quanto necessarie – perdono d’importanza, diventano banali. Il corpo di José dice più della sua voce. Ed è lo stesso per Zlatan.  
Quando José viene dentro di lui, Zlatan serra con forza le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi e mugola di piacere, seguendo il movimento della sua mano sul suo cazzo con movimenti brevi e svelti, perdendosi sulle sue labbra e nel sapore del suo respiro finché non viene a propria volta fra le sue dita. José resta nascosto contro la sua spalla mentre riprende fiato, e le dita di Zlatan lo accarezzano sul collo, sulla nuca e fra i capelli. La stanza è piena solo di loro. Ci sono loro ovunque.   
«…domani sveglia alle sette e mezza» è tutto ciò che dice José uscendo da lui pochi secondi dopo, «Abbiamo ancora un campionato da vincere» precisa, muovendosi verso il bagno.  
Zlatan ride, rimettendo i piedi per terra.  
«Ma l’abbiamo già vinto a quattro giornate dalla fine» gli fa notare con un certo orgoglio. José scrolla le spalle.  
«Se avessi dato per scontato tutto ciò su cui mi sembrava di aver già messo le mani, adesso non avrei niente.»  
E Zlatan annuisce e si riveste, perché pensa che José abbia ragione. Ed anche se non ce l’ha, sinceramente non gli importa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note finali (da leggere assolutamente fino in fondo):**  Cari fanatici (soprattutto fanatiche, dubitiamo che qualche uomo sia sopravvissuto al punto da leggere fin qui) *_* innanzitutto ci scusiamo per avervi costretto a leggere di una squadra di troie  ~~anche se poi ciò si è rivelato canon~~.  
>  Secondariamente, vi ringraziamo per averci seguito con tanta devozione e tanto affetto amodiandoci con passione ç_ç sommergendoci di parole bellissime, sopportando i nostri allucinanti ritmi di postaggio (perfettamente rispecchianti quelli di scrittura, comunque, ve lo assicuriamo) e via amoreggiando amykettosamente e non su svariati lidi del web (nonché, in barba ai puristi, in chat).  
> Non avete idea di quanto ci rattristi essere arrivati alla fine ç_ç in condizioni normali vi avremmo tenuti sotto scacco per mesi, cominciando a postare d'estate e finendo all'inverno  _dell'anno successivo_ , ma Temporal-mente ci ha impedito di dare fondo alla nostra barbara crudeltà, perciò così è e così si conclude quest'avventura (più o meno).  
> Vorremmo ringraziare un sacco di gente, ma tra recensori fedeli, lettori ninja, sostenitori esterni e supporti morali, ci sarebbe un elenco lungo una schermata ad alta risoluzione. Sappiate che vi amiamo. Tantissimo. E non ci dimenticheremo mai di voi, anche perché non vi sarà possibile dimenticare le nostre amorevoli e leggiadre personcine (sì, è una minaccia).  
> Grazie per tutto.  
>  **Nota dell'autore maschio:**  So già che, quando dovrà leggere queste note prima di postare questo capitolo, la donna vorrà replicare e dire la sua al contrario XD spero di impedirglielo per quanto possibile.  
> Scrivere con Liz è stata un'esperienza molto al di là dal poter essere definita  _mistica_. Ricordo delle circostanze ignobili in cui è nata POALS (di notte, partendo da delle scene che sei mesi fa mi sarei vergognato come un cane a scrivere), ricordo delle nottate passate ad aggiungere pezzetti, paragrafi, intere pagine, capitoli. Ricordo ogni particolare plottato (benché non riesca più a distinguere cosa sia mio e cosa no... è una buona notizia, credo XD), le frasi che più l'hanno imbarazzata/divertita/illuminata e, viceversa, i paragrafi che più mi hanno appassionato.  
>  È stata un'impresa titanica e ne vado fiero. Grazie, alla donna che ha reso divertenti, commoventi e appaganti tutti i momenti passati a scrivere questo… mostro. Siamo sopravvissuti, guardando con amore le vicende che si compivano. E tanto mi basta.  
>  **Nota dell'autrice femmina:**  La parte femminile di questo duo di criminali in carriera, in tutto ciò, vorrebbe tanto ringraziare la sua controparte maschile, nonché l’uomo che molti vorrebbero fosse suo marito, nonché – a quanto pare – il padre di due sue figlie. Tutto ciò in pochissimi mesi, eh, va reso merito a quest’uomo. Egli l’ha seguita senza sfancularla nemmeno una volta (anche quando a buon diritto avrebbe potuto farlo), è stato fonte di grande fan ~~girling~~ manning, è stato di grande supporto morale ed è stato soprattutto un compagno di scrittura e plottaggio veramente piacevolissimo. Ed un sacco asservito *O* Mi mancherà scrivere con te >_< E comunque siamo stati fiQuissimi, Def.  
>   
>   
>   
> 
> 
> **FINE?**


	18. Epilogo

Non ha avuto gli incubi che si aspettava, dopotutto; ha imparato da tempo a filtrare i pensieri innocui da quelli che non lo sono e a essere più controllata anche nei momenti di massimo abbandono.  
Quando Rosalia apre gli occhi, ancora in preda al torpore mattutino, non può non sorridere. Non è abituata a sentire quel sibilo leggero al suo fianco, ma è pronta a scommettere che potrebbe anche adattarsi all’idea. E non riesce neanche a resistere all’idea di seguire, con le dita, i segni della faccia di Filippo: scivola lungo il naso, e poi segue il contorno tra le sue labbra con l’indice fino a quando la bocca di lui non si apre all’improvviso e stringe, senza mordere, il suo dito.  
«Mi hai spaventato» mormora, avvicinandosi un po’ di più. Lui continua a tener chiusi gli occhi di proposito, lasciandosi sfuggire solo un suono deluso quando Rosalia riesce a sfilare il dito dalla sua presa.  
«Non è vero.»  
Ride, guardando la smorfia di Filippo e godendosi tutto il calore del suo corpo. «Non è vero,  _maggiore_.»  
«Spettava a te» borbotta, aprendo finalmente gli occhi e girandosi dalla sua parte. «Dovevi essere promossa tu.»  
In risposta ottiene un bacio – un bacio lento, colmo di pazienza da parte di lei e di affetto da parte di lui, un bacio che li costringe a tendersi l’uno verso l’altra e a ignorare il fatto di essersi addormentati mezzi nudi ed esausti da una giornataccia che, tra interrogatori, rapporti e moduli da compilare, è andata avanti per più di trenta ore. E di essersi addormentati insieme.  
«Avrai la scusa per portare la barba. Ti sta bene.»  
«Non mi piace» le risponde, sorridendo e senza smettere di baciarla e stringerla a sé. Non ha bisogno di avere una stelletta sulla divisa. Nessuno dei due ne sente la necessità, dopotutto, ma sottrarsi alle formalità, in un ambiente che fa di quelle l’unico motivo per sopravvivere, è un compito ingrato. «Non mi sento a mio agio.»  
«Ma la porterai solo perché piace a me» commenta leggera, accarezzandogli la guancia.  
«Non vedo come possa convincermi, capitano.» Filippo la guarda con malcelata curiosità, pizzicandole delicatamente il fianco.  
«Maggiore» ridacchia, strusciandosi con falsa innocenza contro il suo corpo e godendosi l’effetto che gli fa, e tutte le attenzioni di cui la ricopre, «non ho altro da dire.»  
Filippo ride piano, lasciando scivolare la mano lungo la curva dolcissima delle anche e saggiando la consistenza delle cosce tornite sotto i polpastrelli, risalendo poi verso l’interno e sfiorandola appena lì dove i suoi tocchi da soli la mandano già fuori di testa, ed osservandola piegare il capo contro il cuscino, le labbra dischiuse che lasciano andare solo mezzi respiri affannati.  
«Credo di poterla comunque reclamare io, l’ultima parola di oggi» la prende in giro, e Rosalia in effetti non risponde, ma il movimento lentissimo col quale segue la traccia umida delle dita di Filippo che scivolano dentro di lei è in realtà una risposta molto più completa di qualsiasi cosa possa dire, perciò lui non aspetta che sia lei a chiamarlo e si china sulla sua bocca, baciandola lentamente e con una voracità sempre crescente, la cui ansia aumenta con lo stesso ritmo col quale aumenta la velocità delle sue carezze.  
Rabbrividisce quando lo sente toccarla in maniera  _davvero_  decisa, i baci che si spostano sulle linee della mandibola, e poi giù, lungo il collo e la spalla, prima di tornare da lei e da quella bocca che ha desiderato tutta per sé per così tanto tempo. Filippo sorride tra un bacio e l’altro, sorride quando lei stringe le gambe intorno alla sua mano che la sfiora e la pizzica leggera e l’accarezza, sorride quando vede il suo corpo tendersi contro il proprio, affamato di desiderio, e sorride quando sente le mani di lei esplorargli la schiena con così tanta bramosia da sconvolgergli ogni pensiero.  
Il sorriso si smorza appena quando, arrampicandosi lungo le spalle e poi scendendo languide per la lunghezza delle braccia, le mani di Rosy finiscono per chiudersi in una stretta decisa ma gentile attorno al suo polso, impedendogli di muoversi come vorrebbe – perché oh, Dio, al momento non gl’importa di venire, tantomeno di scopare, vuole sentirla godere e gemere e sciogliersi sotto le sue dita, e non ha intenzione di fermarsi finché non avrà ottenuto ciò che vuole. La guarda, mordendole appena un labbro per invitarla ad aprire gli occhi e spiegarsi.  
Rosy lascia andare un sorriso così malizioso che Filippo sente i brividi correre lungo la schiena e la nuca. E poi la osserva mentre schiude le cosce e lo costringe ad allontanare la mano, conducendola poi in un viaggio umidissimo sul profilo di ogni collina ed ogni valle del suo corpo, fino a terminare il proprio viaggio sulle sue labbra.  
«L’ultima parola,  _maggiore_ » sorride prima di lasciare scivolare un dito e poi l’altro fra i denti e la lingua, «è sempre mia.»  
E Filippo non ha voglia di protestare quando la vede chiudere gli occhi e giocare divertita con le sue falangi, né quando smette di provocarlo e si mette a sedere, spingendolo col proprio corpo a stendersi sul materasso e scavalcandolo con una gamba per sederglisi in grembo.  
Lui le sfiora i fianchi, strofinando i pollici contro la sua pelle dorata, e risalendo le sue linee fino a seguire i contorni dei seni e a sottolinearli con le nocche. «Lo vedre-  _oh_ » fa per dire, ma non riesce a completare una frase così semplice, non con Rosalia che si muove per un secondo su di lui in una maniera così provocante da spezzargli il respiro; per due volte tenta di dire qualcosa, e per due volte è costretto a lasciare a metà qualunque cosa stia cercando di dire, mentre le mani di lei viaggiano decise sulla mandibola, e poi sul collo e su tutto il torace, indugiando su ogni punto che trasforma e distende l’espressione sempre troppo seria dell’uomo.  
«Dicevi?» aggiunge lei con malizia, sentendolo già teso contro di lei e chinandosi a baciare le labbra dischiuse dall’eccitazione, godendosi il suo fremito al contatto tra la propria lingua e la sua, gemendo quando lui le afferra i seni con determinazione e si dimena appena sotto di lei.  
Filippo non dice più niente, fortunatamente per entrambi. Rosalia chiude gli occhi e decide che può anche mollare le redini, per i successivi dieci minuti – mezz’ora, un’ora, due ore, l’eternità, volendo – e si perde nella stretta dell’uomo, si perde nella forza con la quale lui le misura i fianchi – le mani bene aperte, i palmi aderenti alla sua pelle accaldata e un po’ umida di sudore – si perde nel gesto carico di voglia e bisogno col quale la solleva appena per poi aiutarla a ridiscendere sulla sua erezione in un movimento fluidissimo e stupendamente naturale. Filippo si osserva scomparire quasi per intero dentro di lei e non riesce, neanche con tutte le buone intenzioni, a trattenere il gemito che già quella sola vista gli procurerebbe, figurarsi sommata alla sensazione fisica di starle dentro, stretto in quell’abbraccio umido e caldo che annulla in lui qualsiasi capacità di pensiero razionale.  
Rosalia registra quel suono sommesso e sorride soddisfatta, il piacere che già scorre in brividi lungo la schiena, mentre pianta le mani sul suo stomaco e lo usa come appoggio per muoversi lentamente dal basso verso l’alto, inarcandosi ogni volta che le mani di Filippo si stringono con più decisione attorno ai suoi seni, stuzzicandone i capezzoli tesi dall’eccitazione. E sorride, ancora, per il solo piacere di guardare i suoi occhi scuri persi su di lei, quegli occhi che si chiudono con un sospiro denso e tremulo quando si abbassa su di lui; sorride e non è solo il fatto di sentirlo dentro di lei, sono mille particolari a sommarsi e sopraffarla del tutto, il petto che si alza e si abbassa al ritmo che lei sta imponendo, il contrasto assurdo tra le proprie mani e la sua pelle chiara, l’espressione trasognata che assume soltanto guardandola, e Dio, la ama, e lei lo ama, e si stringe contro di lui, seguendo le prime onde di intenso piacere che si irradiano dal basso ventre e la travolgono con tanta veemente energia da strapparle un grido, un grido che contiene un nome che contiene un grido che contiene amore. Un grido che sono loro, al quale Filippo fa eco con un altro di quei gemiti che dicono più di qualsiasi urlo, lui sempre così composto, lui sempre così rigido, lui sempre così serio, lui che sotto le sue mani diventa malleabile e morbido e condiscendente, e Dio, potrebbe fare di tutto per sentirlo gemere così, e lo fa, accogliendolo dentro di sé fino in fondo finché non sente il suo orgasmo esploderle dentro e non riesce più a trattenersi, e tutto ciò che può fare è chiamarlo ancora e piegarsi su di lui, cercando le sue labbra mentre viene, scossa dai tremiti e dai brividi che le sue mani le regalano, scorrendole addosso con esasperante e dolcissima lentezza.  
Lui la stringe forte a sé, perdendosi in lei e dentro di lei, ed è un abbraccio formidabile che non le duole più di tutto quello che sta provando adesso, il cuore che batte così all’impazzata per ciò che sente per lui da farle quasi male; non si staccano più l’uno dall’altra, neanche quando gli ultimi fremiti di piacere si spengono – lenti, meravigliosamente lenti – riecheggiando nei loro respiri affannati. La bacia su un seno, mormorando il suo nome contro la sua pelle, gli occhi chiusi per trattenere e alleviare una vaga sensazione che tenta in ogni modo di sfuggire al suo autocontrollo; sospira piano, ancora, e alza lo sguardo sul volto di lei, che sorride e piange e non sa cosa dire per giustificare un’accozzaglia di emozioni così violenta da ridurla così.  
Gli passano davanti agli occhi miriadi di immagini, lampi di colore sfocato dove gli unici tratti nitidi sono i suoi: Rosalia che lo guarda spaesata, appena giunta dalle terre dimenticate d’Italia, e strofina imbarazzata gli avambracci contro i fianchi; Rosalia al suo fianco nell’Alfa, in attesa di qualcosa che fa fatica a ricordare; Rosalia che viene avvicinata da un figuro che per poco non prende a cazzotti e senza motivo apparente; Rosalia che tratta con santi e peccatori, con superiori e criminali, con lui e con nessun altro; Rosalia, sempre con lui, mai così vicina a lui, abbastanza da farlo soffrire e non abbastanza da appagarlo come adesso; Rosalia, dolore, nostalgia, disprezzo, sofferenza, affetto, angoscia, terrore, divertimento, ogni attimo passato insieme riflesso in una delle sue lacrime che ora gli bagnano le labbra che si sono allungate a coprirle le palpebre.  
«Che fai?» la prende un po’ in giro, scivolandole con le labbra lungo le guance, a seguire la scia delle lacrime, «Piangi?»  
«Stronzo» borbotta lei, ricambiandogli il pizzicotto sul fianco di quelli che sembrano secoli prima, «non sfottere.»  
«Sei bellissima» risponde semplicemente Filippo, baciandola ancora una volta.  
«E questo cosa c’entra con le lacrime?» ridacchia Rosy, indugiando sulle sue labbra.  
«Niente» scrolla le spalle lui, stringendosela contro. «O forse sei bellissima anche quando piangi. O comunque chissenefrega.»  
Rosalia ride ancora e si lascia abbracciare, scavandosi il proprio posto sul suo petto in una scia di baci umidi.  _Chissenefrega_ , si ritrova a pensare socchiudendo gli occhi e lasciandosi cullare dal respiro regolare di Filippo, dopotutto è un’ottima risposta.  
«Cosa facciamo?» bisbiglia, senza smuoversi di un centimetro e lasciando che lui le accarezzi i capelli.  
«Assolutamente niente» le risponde, e l’eco della sua risata le rimbomba piacevolmente nella testa. «Chiameremo gli stracciaballe al comando per farci dare un permesso per meriti speciali, poi chiameremo quell’altro stracciaballe di Mourinho per avvisarlo che non ci avrà tra i piedi per un po’, staremo nel letto per tutto il santo giorno e stasera ci faremo mandare una pizza da Mel-by.»  
Pigola soddisfatta, strusciandosi contro di lui. «Non potrei pensare a un programma migliore.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ultima nota: Oggi, 29 maggio 2009, ricorre il ventiquattresimo anniversario della tragedia dell'Heysel. Non avevamo previsto di riuscire a pubblicare l'epilogo proprio stasera, né era nostra intenzione. Ci limitiamo a ricordare.  
> Chi preferisce il finale del capitolo precedente, faccia finta di non aver letto questo. ^^
> 
> **… perdonateci del piccolo inganno.  
>  Questa è davvero la FINE.**


End file.
